Will's Apprentice Lilly's Journey
by Raider1472
Summary: Will rescues Lilly, a fifteen year old girl and her brother after their parents were killed in a Skandian Raid in Araluen. Read about thier struggle to find new family! Please R&R! Thanks!
1. The Discovery

A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

Dear Reader,

The story you are about to read is simply built off of the series. It is not meant to replace or add to the series. The characters names created by John Flanagan will remain and a few new ones I create will be added. I will keep the personalities the same to the best of my ability.

Sincerely,

THE AUTHOR

CHAPTER 1

Lilly swore as she stepped on a twig. The rabbit she was hunting sprinted away, aware to the sudden danger. She ran after it as she started her routine again. Her quiet steps padded on the forest floor. Lilly held her bow in one hand, as she bent down to move a fallen branch. She lay against the ground, forgetting the fallen branch, when she sensed a stranger's gaze was upon her. Lilly then belly-crawled to the cover of a nearby tree. The tree was thick and its branches were sturdy, it still had some of its remaining leaves, because it was fall. She shinnied up the tree and nocked her bow, looking for the stranger. Her gaze swung left and right. She relied on the shadows cast from the setting sun to reveal her follower. He couldn't be seen. Still aware of the possible danger, Lilly climbed down and decided that she and Evan were going to have berries and nuts for dinner. It would be safer to abandon the rabbit hunt. Evan would be upset, but "better safe than sorry," her mother and father always told her.

Walking more quietly than usual, Lily doubled back and changed her direction several times, just as a precaution. She then decided that she would pass the near farm and see if the cows were close to the fence. The farm had been abandoned a while ago, but there were still cows grazing. Lilly and Evan didn't have milk often and when they did, it was a special occasion. Milk will definitely improve Evan's mood. Lilly grinned when she thought of her little seven year old brother. He was energetic and positive. He even did a fair share of the work.

Lilly crawled gracefully under the pasture fence. The sun was going down and she needed to hurry. Lilly knelt by the nearest cow and pulled out a bottle she kept in her bag at all times, just in case. She gently milked it and after 5 minutes she had enough milk for their dinner.

Will marveled at the skill of the young girl as she walked gently through the forest. As he followed her, he smiled at the ill attempts of a diversion path she created. The young man thought back to the small mission Crowley sent him on. The Ranger Commandant told Will that small thefts had been occurring toward the outskirts of town and smoke was seen rising up from a house or farm. Crowley sent Will to check and see if a raid had occurred. A few Skandians sometimes raided the shores of Araluen near the other countries borders. Picta was a favorite of many raiding places and sometimes the small towns near the border often were plumaged.

As Will saw the girl crawl under the fence, he saw her face light up with the excitement of milk. He decided that the girl was rather poor, for milk was often used at Castle Redmont and really wasn't thought of as a luxury. He followed the girl on foot as she continued to set decoy paths. Will left Tug by the pasture of cows, and he patted Tug gently on neck. "Stay Tug," Will smiled as the horse seemed to respond,

"And where else would I go?" Will followed the girl up to the edge of the wood.

Lilly stopped in front of the house, and knocked on a board used to hold up part of the roof. The small house was charred and burned. Half of it had collapsed in a fire, but the other half showed a living space. The house had makeshift supports, strong enough to hold the collapsing roof. The gaps in the planks showed drafty holes in which attempts had been made to plug up the holes. The planks would eventually need to be replaced, they were not weathered and would soon rot away. Lilly frowned while looking at the supports realizing the time consuming process it would take to replace them. Lilly walked around to the back of the house when she stopped suddenly sensing that the stranger's gaze was once again, upon her. Her eyes widened as she realized the danger she put Evan in. "Evan! Codeword: Sparrow! Remember what I told you!"

Will's eyes widened at the sudden turn of events. He saw a quiver pop out of one of the side windows and the girl belly-crawled to get them. Will stood and watched, the turn of events, not sure what to expect. The girl sprinted toward the edge of woods away from the clearing, drawing Will's gaze away from the house. He now noticed she had the two quivers on her back and the makeshift knapsack was gone. Undoubtedly, the bag was inside the house. Will took his strikers out of a pocket and screwed them together, the metal balls would knock out the intended victim, but not kill. He didn't want to hurt the girl, but with arrows coming at him every ten seconds, it was either this or shoot the girl. Will really didn't feel like shooting her either.

Will saw the girl dart in and out of the trees and the time she was not behind cover was minimal. He decided a different tactic. Will stepped out of the cover of trees and toward the house. He strung his longbow and fired a warning shot above the girls head into a knot of the tree of her current hiding place.

Lilly felt the shot being fired before she heard it. Her firing had gotten more intense as the man neared the house toward Evan. When the shot had been fired directly into the knot of the tree, she recognized the man was a far better archer than her, his skill was refined and the accuracy in the failing light was impeccable. She dropped her bow and her depleting quivers and walked out of the tree's, with her hands up, all the time saying, "Please take me as prisoner and leave the house alone. Leave the house alone, please."

Will realized the girl was surrendering and saw that she had left the bow and her arrows in the shade of the tall oak. As the girl was walking forward, he noticed her avoid a specific spot in the yard. Will lowered his longbow slightly and looked closer and saw two mounds with crosses on top. He realized then the girl had no parents who may be inside, to come out and help her. She was the defense, and the offense. The smoke had come from the house, Will knew it for certain now, and if there was a raid, the girl and the person inside the house were the only ones who knew it happened. They were too far from the rest of the town for any towns folk to notice, and even if they did, the people in the area were too superstitious to investigate. Crowley was in the area, but believed Will could use some extra practice, in matters such as this one, so he was sent to investigate.

Will heard the words she was muttering and she looked at Will with a morose expression. She stopped a meter away from him and for a minute or two they simply looked at each other. Will observed the girl. She had brown hair in a braid tied with a green ribbon, her eyes were brown and fierce, those of a fighter. She wore a brown tight shirt and on top she wore a tunic, dark green. Her leggings were brown and she had small brown boots on her feet.

Lilly asked Will tentatively, "Who are you? What do you want? If you are back to take what you left... there's nothing left." Will kept his face straight, but inside he was debating how he wanted to answer the girl's question. He resolved asking one of his own.

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"Why should I answer your question? I asked you first." She eyed Will's garments and saw he wore a cloak with a splotching brown and green pattern. If Lily squinted she saw it blend in the background. She noticed a silver oak leaf hanging around his neck and a large knife on his belt. He had a young face, He couldn't be more than 10 years older than her.

"Well, considering you are unarmed and I have you basically at my mercy, it might do you well to answer my question. I shall answer your questions though. I am Will Treaty, King's Ranger." Will looked to see some expression change from the girl. Her expression remained the same, cold and hard. For 10 seconds as she processed Will's words, Lilly eyed their surroundings carefully, but saw nothing that could possibly help her.

"The King? What does he want with me? I know I stole some things but you can't exactly live without food and it is nice to drink out of a cup once and a while. No one even came when the raiders burned our house. Evan and I had to bury our parents!" Her eyes darted quickly and she had started to take small steps backwards. The ground and the leaves crunched under her feet and her eyes widened as she openly gave her brother away. The man may have suspected someone in the house, but now he knew.

Lilly continued to back up. "Evan! Codeword: Weasel!" Will heard shuffling inside the house and Lilly turned to run. Will needed to question the girl further, he regretted having to stop her but there was no choice.

The air whistled as Will threw his strikers, two metal balls, well balanced, and screwed together. They hit the girl in the back of the head and she slumped to the ground, out cold.


	2. Potential

Chapter 2

Will called out, "Evan stay inside the house, I have your sister." Will heard no further shuffling inside the house and walked toward the tree, stepping around the fallen girl, toward where she dropped her bow and quivers. The tree was massive and the trunk was smooth to the touch. He picked them up, and he left the fired arrow. The bow was made by the girl. It was well balanced and made of oak. The draw was not of that of the longbow, but Will admired the girl's determination in making the balanced weapon. He saw her name carved into the bottom of the bow. It read _Lilly._ While Will held the bow and her quivers, he walked back to Lilly and reached into his medical pack to stop the tiny stream of blood coming from the small head wound. After he accomplished the task, he carried the girl into the house. First knocking on the the supporting plank in the front of the house, then he walked to the back and asked Evan to let him inside.

Evan reached up and undid the small hook that kept the door closed and protected them from the elements. Will stepped inside and looked at the small one room house. A fire was the source of heat, it was situated in the middle of the room and blankets had been rolled up and place in a corner. Plates were on the floor and a cup was in the middle. A single pan was near the fire and a bucket of water was also close to the fire. There was a hatch open on the floor parallel to Will. _It must have been where Evan was hiding when she said "Codeword: Sparrow" I think I will ask them what they used the words for. It was obviously some kind of precaution, _Will thought as he examined the room. Then he turned his gaze to Evan. The boy was small and no more than 7. As Evan saw his sister in Will's arms, he hurriedly poured water into the cup and piled the two sets of blankets on on another. Will set Lilly down on the prepared blankets and looked at Evan.

"What's wrong with Lilly?" The small boy's face scrunched together with worry and peered up at will anxiously. "Did you hurt her?" Evan looked around and his eyes rested on the pan. Evan quickly leaned down and tried to get it. Will saw the attempt and smiled. He grabbed the pan and asked, waving it about,

"What were you going to down with this?" Evan mumbled something unintelligible. "I'm sorry; I couldn't hear you, what was that?"

"I said, 'I was going to whack you with it'. What do you want?" Will smiled at the young boy's charisma and explained the situation to him.

"I was telling your sister that I am a King's Ranger and I have come to see what the raiders did..." Will would've continued but Evan's eyes got big and the boy said excitedly,

"Are you one of those guys with the swords?" Evan held an imaginary sword. "Those are nice." Will laughed and ruffled his hair. Evan scowled at the gesture and backed away from him, smoothing his hair out as he did so.

"Sorry," Will mumbled as he sat down close to Lilly. He placed the pan next to Lilly on the dusty floor and he reached for the cup of water. He splashed some on Lilly's face. Lilly moaned, opened her eyes and tried to sit up. As she did so, she grabbed her head trying to prevent the sharp shooting pain that was caused by the strikers, to no avail. When she sat up fully, Lilly looked around and her eyes rested on Will. Will saw her eyes narrow, and she grabbed the closest thing to her-the pan.

Lilly stood up with the pan in her hands and raced toward Will. She saw Will eyes widen, surprised. A lot of pain can be caused by a pan, and Will knew it. Will stood and braced himself for a swing or two. He thought about what Halt, his old mentor, would say in a time like this. The more Will thought about it the more Will realized that Halt wouldn't say anything. He would probably be doubled over laughing at the prospect of Will being attacked by a little girl holding a cooking pan. Even if Halt found out, Will would never live it down. As Lilly was a step or two away from Will, Will ducked down and grabbed her arm twisting it behind her back forcing her to drop the pan. As the pan hit the floor Lilly kicked it and it slid into Will's shin. Will winced as the echo from the blow filled the small room. Will's grip on Lilly's arm loosened enough for her to retaliate with a punch. Will grabbed her other arm and twisted it behind her back, too.

All the while, this occurred Evan sat on the other side of the fire staring open mouthed at what was happening. Evan waited for a codeword but received none. When Lilly was bested, Will told Evan to get the rope out of his own bag. Evan, not knowing what to do, finally decided obey what the man told him. After all, he did have Lilly. Will tied Lilly's hands together along with her ankles.

Will put Lilly facing the fire and took out his portable coffee pot. The aroma of the brewing coffee fill the room as Will started to question Lilly.

"All right, Lilly. Talk, or no food." Will took out pieces of dried meat from his bag and started to cook them on the would-be weapon. As meat sizzled on the pan, the smell was intoxicating and he saw her willpower crumble.

"What do you want to know?" Will smiled inside with satisfaction, but outwardly his eyes narrowed and asked her,

"What is your full name, surname and all. What is Evan's,too?"

Evan interrupted,

"I can say my own name you know!"

"Sorry Evan. Of course I will let you answer your own questions. I can see you are more than capable."

"My name is Evander Wade Saunders." The little boy said haughtily.

"And you?" Will gestured to Lilly.

"Lillian Margret Saunders." Lilly's head was bowed forward, her face couldn't be seen, and her loosened hair hid her tears.

"All right Lillian," Will saw the girl's shoulders tense at being called her full name.

"What happened?"

"Is it possible to be more vague?" Lilly said venomously, her voice loaded with sarcasm.

"Sorry, What happened the night your parents died and when your house burned? I assume it was on the same day." Lilly looked up and Evan stared at the stranger. Both kids looked startled, downcast and defensive, their faces showing the range of emotions. Lilly looked at Evan and he gave her an almost imperceptible nod. Lilly elaborated,

"It is not the best birthday I've ever had," Lilly started the story. "Evan and I both slept in and we got up a few hours after sunrise. It happened about 2 seasons ago." Lilly looked out side. The fire cast a shadow across her face, creating her the look of an old woman, across her young defiant face. The wind blew against the rickety house, and Will shivered. Winter was approaching. Lilly, unmoving, looked into the fire. "We had gone outside at our parents beckoning, they were planning a surprise for me and I was going to teach Evan how to use the bow. I had made one for him that was his size. All the while we were in the woods, a far distance from the house, and the raiders had come and gone, killing our parents and burning our house. I smelled the smoke first and told Evan to stay put. I sprinted through the woods, not knowing what I was going to see. I feared the worst and my suspicion was right.

"I then stopped at the outskirt of trees and climbed up the big oak. The leader was big, muscular, tall and tattooed. He wore clothing that I had not seen before. I shot arrows off at his men. The distance was not good, for the bow I had made could not shoot across the many meters. The arrows embedded into the ground. The attempt did not frighten them. They had gotten what they needed. The raiders turned and ran, taking with them our cow and the valuables from our house.

"I slowly climbed down from the tall oak and looked at the house. I could feel the heat emitting from it. My parents were nowhere to be seen. I called and encircled the house many times, but they did not appear. I knew they were dead. I cried, and I'm not afraid to admit it." Lilly looked up at Will. She was scowling ready to take a cutting comment from the cloaked figure. When she realized she would receive none, she returned her gaze to the hearth and continued talking. "I walked back to Evan." Lilly stopped talking as more tears streamed down her face. Evan took up her story as she broke off.

"I saw Lilly walking closer to me and she was really upset. The time she was gone seemed to take forever. I saw a lot of birds flying away and the smoke got bigger. I was scared. When Lilly was not too far away, she ran toward me and hugged me, squeezing me until I hurt. I told her to stop hurting me. She let me go and told me the worst thing I've ever heard. 'Evan, mom and dad are gone. The raider's came and took them from us. They are dead.'" Evan also stared into the fire.

Will looked at the two kids and took in the story he had heard. Will watched the kids reading their emotions. They sat in silence for a time.

Then Will asked Lilly, "What did you do after that?" His voice was calm and compassionate.

When Lilly had composed herself, she responded, "Evan and I stayed in the woods for two days. There were warm nights and we slept comfortably. We had enough food, and we got water from a stream and made a fire. When we needed food, I hunted small animals, and that sustained us." The next day, I set out. Evan had everything he needed for the day and I needed to assess the damage that had been done. I walked toward the house. A small portion was still livable." Lilly looked around, trying to gesture to the room in which they were sitting. She frowned, becoming aware that she was still tied up, restrained by the makeshift hand and ankle cuffs. After casting a hateful look in Will's direction, as he took the meat from the pan and cut it into equal pieces, she continued. "I moved into the house trying to find my parents bodies. I found them under several pieces of charred planks. Their bodies were burnt and..." Lilly broke off in a shudder.

She hesitantly continued. "I lifted them away from the debris one at a time, carrying them outside." Will glanced at the younger boy, his face first surprised-horror then misted over into grief. Will realized Evan had not heard this part of the story. Lilly's voice had no expression, the tone seemed devoid of emotion.

She gazed almost painlessly into the fire, yet the tears were a stream down her pale face. "I stole a shovel from the abandoned farm and buried them peacefully, placing them next to each other." Lilly shut her eyes, hiding from the buried memories she recalled. "I then moved the unstable pieces of wood and swept the ash off of the new roof. I cleared the room. It was the kitchen. I found plates and forks, spoons and knives, and a pan. All the items had not been in their right spots. The kitchen was ransacked as the raiders looked for valuables. I stole blankets from the town two days later. Some lady had them hanging up in her back yard, but I can't recall how long the trip took."

"It was three days." Evan said dejectedly. "It was three days. I remember waiting for you and wondering when you would come home, if you would."

"That is basically everything... And now, a King's Ranger has come to ruin our peaceful life." Lilly said it matter-of-factly, then stood up and awkwardly moved her half of the blankets to a corner of the room. She tried to lay down ended up falling on her side. Lilly told Evan goodnight and by her behavior she dismissed any further discussion on the topic of the raiders.

"Aren't you going to have any dinner?" Will asked questioning the girl.

"Not hungry anymore." She mumbled, her back toward the fire. Evan gave Will a plate beckoning him to give him his dinner. The milk, berries, and nuts were disregarded. The milk was warm, so Will took the bottle from the girl's bag, emptied it and gave Evan some water, putting it in the once milk-filled bottle. Will reached down toward the glass of water Evan had poured for Lilly, emptied it and poured some coffee for himself. They ate the dinner in silence. After the meal was over, Will slept on the floor by the heat of the fire. Evan gave him half of his blankets. Before Will allowed sleep to overcome, him he thought to himself, _these two need to come with me back to Castle Redmont. They will not survive the winter. The girl... has potential..._


	3. An Escape, Well, an Attempt

Chapter 3

Lilly awoke with the sunlight coming through a window onto her face. She groaned as she got up, cracking her back and stretching her legs. As she rose her hands to rub sleep out of her eyes, she became aware to the fact she was not restrained anymore. Lilly massaged her sore wrists and her ankles. Looking around the cabin, she realized Evan was nowhere to be seen, and neither was the Ranger. Panic rose in her throat and she scrambled around looking for Evan. She ran to the hatch and looked down into the hole she dug herself. It was a few meters deep and a couple meters wide. The hatch, when closed, blended perfectly into the floor. There were two buckets; one of them held water. There were also blankets, just in case they needed to spend the night there. Lilly had decided that after the raid, she and Evan were not going to be caught off guard again. Evan was not in the hatch, she looked at the scuff marks on the floor and the fire deciding that Evan and the Ranger had eaten breakfast early and left soon after.

Lilly put one of the glasses into her bag. She stuck her hand behind a loose board and pulled out enough arrows to fill her two quivers. She grabbed her cloak, bag, bow, and quivers, deciding she would track Evan and the Ranger. Her skills were not half bad when it came to tracking rabbits. How could a horse and two people be any different? The group would leave more tracks to follow. Lilly sprinted outside into the sunlight.

"You know, for someone who can walk quietly in the woods, "escaping" quietly is not exactly your forte." Will said quietly leaning against the small doorway. His eyes were shut, appearing doze. His cowl shadowed his face. Lilly turned in exasperation, tearing her gaze from the little horse and screamed at Will,

"Where is my brother? What have you done with him?" Lilly was looking at Will with rage in her eyes. Her bow was again in her hands; an arrow was nocked. Will took a step toward her and took the bow out of her hands as she drew the bow string back. He took her arm and removed the bracer that protected her arm from the bow string.

"You won't be needing this anymore," Will sighed as he placed the bracer into some unseen pocket, then he continued. "I was hoping you could slightly behave when I took you with me back to Castle Redmont." The girl bristled at the suggestion. She twisted and squirmed, only increasing the grip of Will's strong hand.

"I guess not." Will grabbed her other hand and started to replace the wrist and ankle cuffs. Lilly aimed a hard kick in Will's direction, but seeing the move ahead of time he grabbed her foot and pulled. Lilly, unable to keep balanced, fell. The surprise of the fall allowed Will to tie the rope firmly around her ankles and hands. He picked her up and draped her along the back of his horse, behind his saddle. Will smiled as he knew she was in for a bumpy ride.

"Where is Evan?" Lilly asked again, more furious than before. Will didn't answer. He placed her quivers on his back and examined one. The arrows were obviously made by the girl and again had the same balancing precision. Will put the arrow back in the quiver and put Lilly's bow on his back also. As Lilly tried to squirm off the horse, Will turned and groaned in frustration.

"You do not understand when you are beat, do you?" Will grabbed more rope out of his bag and tied her cuffed hands to Tug's tail. The horse squealed in disdain. _And what do you think you are doing?_ He seemed to say, turning his head to look at who was being tied to his tail. _I am gonna save a special surprise for you if you even THINK about yanking on MY tail._ Lilly realized that Will had made it impossible to escape. If she even got off the horse, the yank on the its tail would cause it to kick or gallop, causing her to be dragged along the route. The plan was ingenious and she smiled ruefully.

"Well _Mr. Treaty_, Can I at least ask you how long it will take to go where you, Evan, and I are going-I assume Evan is going?" Lilly asked sardonically. Will looked at her, his face showing none of the emotion that he felt.

"It will take around five days, and yes, Evan is coming." Lilly groaned at Will's estimate, it was going to be a bumpy ride. Will spoke quietly into Tug's ear, asking him the secret question that differentiates between all Ranger horses. He got on and rode away about half the distance from the house to the forest and stopped. "Evan, its time to go." Will spoke gently to the young boy. He was filling the leather canteens with water from the small stream. Will got off the horse and picked up Evan.

Placing him on the front of the saddle, Will then climbed up behind him and said to Evan, in his ear, "Your sister is going to ride on the back," Evan nodded, confirming Will's statement. The group headed into the woods at a leisurely pace. After a few hours of riding, Will asked the siblings, "So how did you decide to use codewords?" The question was met with silence. Will realized the girl was ignoring him, her last attempt of payback. Internally Will scoffed at the attempt. The girl obviously didn't have the upper hand, being tied to the backside of a horse. "Evan, do you want to tell me?" Evan said nothing.

Lilly was in charge and Evan never answered questions without Lilly's approval,or agreement. Evan tried to turn and look at Lilly, but the Ranger's well muscled body blocked the view of his sister. Will then realized how the relationship was between the two siblings. Simply put, Lilly was in charge. Will also resolved that he needed to tell Evan that he wasn't a swordsman, but he suspected that the young boy knew. Will had never used a sword, nor was seen with one. He feared, though, that if he broke the news to Evan, he would lose the boy's favor. He needed Evan. Evan was the key between Lilly and Will. Without him, Lilly wouldn't communicate with Will at all.

"Lilly, do I seriously need to pull the food card again?" Lilly didn't respond. "Okay, fine with me. Evan, you and I get extra helpings." The fury that Lilly radiated could almost be felt by Will. The group continued in silence for the rest of the mid-afternoon and then ate. They covered many kilometers and passed Castle Norgate. Will rode into Grimsdell Wood, heading into the center of the gloomy forest.

The small party was greeted by Malcolm and Trobar, along with the other residents who lived in the heart of the woods. Will unsaddled and clapped both men heartily on the back.

"It has been a while Malcolm, great to see you." A small dog ran around and between Will's legs. "It's nice to see you, too, Shadow." Will bent down and rubbed the dog's sleek and glossy coat. "Trobar has been taking good care you." Trobar slapped Will on the back and grunted in agreement. The towering figure scared Evan and he backed away, while creating a small noise in the back of his throat.

"Evan, what's wrong?" Lilly picked her head up and tried to look around at the scene occurring behind her. Malcolm and Trobar both then became aware of her presence. Trobar picked the girl up off of the horse's backside and set her gently on the ground. Lilly looked up fiercely to see who had manhandled her. She caught Trobar's gaze, and held it until Malcolm spoke.

"This one gave you some trouble, eh? Well, you might as well untie her, she isn't going to go anywhere here." Lilly sighed in resignation, and knew Malcolm was right. She tried to follow the twists and turns they took in the gloomy forest and quickly lost her bearings. Will untied Lilly, seeing that her eyes moved to takie in the surroundings, but her head remained focused in his direction. He, in turn, looked into her face, taking in her smooth cheek bones, dainty nose, beautiful brown eyes, the narrowed eyebrows, and how her hair fell about her shoulders, accenting her heart shaped face. He remembered her smile that crossed her face, reaching her eyes as she crossed the rotting fence as she went to get the milk for Evan. The cheery demeanor disappeared.

"Trobar, Will, would you mind telling the cooks we have guests tonight?" Will raised an eyebrow at Malcolm, disbelieving that the savage girl would behave. Malcolm returned the expression with a scowl telling Will that he was stronger than he looked. "Evan why don't you go with them?" Lilly undetectably nodded her approval. Evan smiled and ran off, with Shadow prancing after him. Lilly rubbed her wrists and stretched, getting used to moving again.

"Why don't you come with me..."

"Lilly."

"Ah, yes. Why don't you come with me, Lilly?" Malcolm beckoned to his small cabin. He noticed the girl made hardly any sound as she walked obediently behind him. They crossed the threshold of the house when Lilly bombarded him with questions.

"So, Malcolm. Do you have any family? Why do you live in the middle of the forest? What do you do exactly, and what is all the stuff you have laying around here?" The four sentences the girl spoke interested Malcolm. The first question the girl asked him puzzled him the most. _Do you have any family?_ Behind the impassive face, he saw sadness in the girl's eyes. The girl focused on the one thing many people he lived with, in the middle of the forest, did not have. They became each other's family.

"Well, Lilly, I live here because people are superstitious, and I am a healer." The elderly man avoided Lilly's first question, for it arose sadness in him also. Malcolm continued to pick up the scattered items on the floor of the cabin, as Lilly sat on the bed.

"Why did Will take Evan and I here, does he think I need fixing?" Lilly moved closer to the wall ready to fend off the unrealistic attack.

Malcolm paused and said slowly, "The real question is... are you broken?" He left the question hang in the air then he saw the comprehension dawn on the girls face. She got up off the bed and walked out of the cabin. She crossed the small clearing and scaled the thick trunk of the large oak. Lilly then disappeared from view and Malcolm returned to his task.


	4. Danger Approaches

Chapter 4

"Thank you for a delicious meal everyone!" Will said heartily as he tied Lilly back up, and replaced her on the backside of Tug. Evan waved and Will lifted him into the saddle and in turn lifted himself onto the horse. Evan waved and as Lilly caught Malcolm's encouraging smile,she smiled in return. The small family disappeared and Will led Tug out of the woods. After an hour or two of riding, Will pulled Tug to a stop, lifted Evan off of the saddle, and gave Evan the bag. Evan pulled out blankets and the coffeepot. By now, Lilly realized that many people believed in certain things, and for Will, coffee was his religion. Will lifted her off of Tug and placed her on the ground. He set about to making a fire and brewed his "god". Evan and Will carried on a conversation concerning horses and Will explained about Tug's specialty.

"Tug is not just a horse. He is a Ranger horse. They are specially bred and trained to acknowledge special commands. No one will ever be able to ride Tug but me." Will looked at Lilly directly when he said this, confirming the impossibility of escaping. Lilly held his gaze and shrugged off the comment, and she thought back to the morning when Will spoke quietly into Tug's ear and resolved that therein laid the secret to the horse's preference to riders. Evan looked at the Ranger in awe amazed at the idea of a trained horse.

"A special pony?" Evan asked. Will nodded and continued.

"My old mentor Halt," Will paused waiting to see some awe dawn on his companions' face's. Evan's face kept the same look of amazement, and Lilly had the impassive look it held before. Internally, Will shook his head sadly at the ignorance of both siblings. "My old mentor Halt," Will repeated. "stole a Temujai horse. His craftiness was unbelievable. The crime earned him a death sentence in the country, but either way, the Araluen horse was bred with the Temujai horse, and so Halt is the reason we Rangers have our magnificent horses today." Will finished the tale proudly, but no recognition of the names used was amplified in the boy and girl's faces.

"What do Rangers' do?" The question came from Lilly. Her sour attitude suddenly turned into one of curiosity. Will regarded the question with thoughtfulness. He knew the question would come up eventually. Lilly was smart, inquisitive, and quick thinking. She had many qualities that Will himself possessed.

"Rangers are assigned to fiefs in the kingdom. They keep the balance, that is meant to be sustained through peace and wartime. We also are assigned missions." The idea perked up the girls attitude and she cocked her head inquisitively. "The missions are often to other fiefs, or different countries. We have to be inquisitive and quick thinking to solve many of the issues we are faced with. Oh, and by the way, Evan, we don't use swords. I didn't get to tell you earlier," Evan shrugged the comment off and Lilly thoughtfully absorbed the information.

"G'night," Lilly said quickly and laid down to the best of her ability. Her back was facing the fire and she reflected on the information she learned. _A Ranger. It is pretty obvious that Evan and I are not going back to our home. What will happen to us? Why did Will say "WE have to be"..blah-blah-blah. Is he including ME? I think I could be a ranger. My archery isn't too bad. I can climb and walk quietly. But, what will happen to Evan? Will they put him to work? Most importantly, will he be okay?_ Lilly thought about all these questions, all the time pretending to sleep quietly.

Night came and went. It was before dawn when Will told Lilly and Evan to get up. They continued to ride.

"Breakfast will be in a few hours," Will told them, knowing that the hard bread and meat strips consisted of the nutritious meal. Tug continued on the forest road trotting quietly. They stopped at a stream a few hours later.

"We will have breakfast here," Will said strictly, wanting to be closer to Castle Redmont. Will lifted Lilly down from the horse. She glared at him as he squeezed her waist, and plopped her on the ground uncomfortably. Will ignored her hostile look and again took out his coffee pot and brewed his addicting drink.

"Will, I'm gonna go find some berries," Evan said, not looking forward to the grueling breakfast. Will hesitated, "All right, but stay close"

"Thanks, Will!" Evan disappeared into the underbrush. His loud footsteps echoed throughout the woods. Will winced, used to the soft subtle sounds of the forest. _If someone doesn't hear this racket, it will be a miracle._ He thought to himself, looking around warily. Will continued preparing the breakfast when he heard Evan's raucous footsteps approaching a few minutes later.

"Hey, Will I found some ber..." The word was cut short by Evan's vomiting. Will dropped the branch he was using as kindling and ran over to Evan. He grabbed the berries out of Evan's hands. Will looked at them and identified them as Chokecherries. Will took the little boy over to a tree, where he continued retching.

"Better out than in. The poison in these is mild but he will be feverish," When Evan was done, Will gave him the leather canteen. Evan swished the water around in his mouth and spat it out, getting rid of the rancid taste in his mouth. Evan handed the canteen back to Will and sat down. His face was pale and he was indeed feverish. "He won't be contagious, and the only way you can get like him," Will said talking to Lilly, "is if you stupidly decide to eat one, now that you know what it is." Will threw the berries into the surrounding trees. They landed softly on the fall foliage. Evan sat with his head in between his knees and Will gave Evan a swig of his strong coffee.

"Evan, please drink some," Will pleaded wanting to put some color back on the boy's face. Evan grabbed the coffee and took a small sip. His cheeks pinked considerably and Evan had some of his old perkiness back. "Evan, do you want some food?" Will asked. Evan shook his head violently. "Okay, calm down, we don't want your head to fall off! Now _that_ would be a mess." Evan giggled at Will's small joke, and Lilly rolled her eyes

"Lilly I take it you want some food?" Lilly had been eying the meal ever since Will took it out of his bag. Will gave the girl some of the food. She didn't say anything. He snatched the food back and looked at Lilly.

"What?" Lilly said sour-faced.

"My _guests _should have manners. I don't have to feed you." Will said simply. It was a battle of wills. Both people were stubborn _and if Lilly is going to be apprenticed, she needs to learn to obey orders._ Will thought to himself.

"Can I have some breakfast?" Will continued to stare at her. "_Please?_" Lilly asked through gritted teeth. Will gave her the biscuit. She ate it hungrily, and he continued to look at her. Lilly looked up at Will and said, "Thank you." Will gave her the dried meat strip.

After the breakfast was over the group continued through the day. It was mainly uneventful. Will had saved a hard biscuit in a pocket for Evan; It proved to be good judgment. Evan asked halfway through the day for food, his hunger got the better of him. After sunset, they camped, ate and slept soundly. They followed a similar routine the next morning.

They rose early and ate breakfast on the way. The trip was quiet, until Will announced a rest stop.

"We will stop here for lunch." Lilly, who had been dozing in her spot on the horse, opened her eyes, questioning.

"Why are we..." Will shot a silencing glare at Lilly and gestured to Evan who was rubbing his saddle sore behind.

"I think we are being followed," Will said quietly, pulling Lilly, off to the side. "I want to go check it out. While you two were sleeping I stood watch. I heard a man in the woods, maybe more. Either way, I want to back-track and see if we are indeed being followed." Lilly nodded understanding.

"Untie me," She ordered.

"No, you tried to kill me, twice. How do I know you won't take your brother and run for it? There are people in these woods that would treat you cruelly if you were captured and you and Evan would be separated for good!" Will counted off his reasons on his fingers and Lilly could see the tension in his eyes. Her good vision could see into the shadow of his cowl revealing his distress. Lilly looked at him.

" Untie me," She ordered again, then backed it up with reasoning. "I don't even have any idea where we are! There could be more than one man out there, and if they are spread too thin you wouldn't be able to see them all. They could be encircling us as we speak. If any do get close, I need to be able to defend Evan, and frankly, these ropes hurt!" Lilly was panting as she spoke her part in one breath. Will took his thick, sharp, long saxe knife out of his belt and cut Lilly's tethers.

" Don't you dare make me regret this." Will muttered angrily under his breath. Lilly acknowledged the threat and nodded, massaging her sore wrists. " Evan, I'm gonna go look around, don't leave the camp. Lilly will watch you." Will handed Lilly her bow and one of her quivers. Wills eyes bore into Lilly's as he said, " Put the fire out at any foreign sound and hide in the undergrowth, Tug will protect you." Lilly rolled her eyes, she knew the tricks. " Lillian, do NOT take this lightly! I'm trusting you, if they are the raiders, which I'm suspecting they are, you MUST swear to me you will not attack them. They are stronger and more skilled, and your brother needs you." Lily nodded solemnly, prepared to uphold her task.

"Good," Will slipped away silently following the small horse's practically invisible trail. Lilly marveled at the ranger's skill. Memorizing his tracks, she lost herself in her own Ranger daydream.

The day moved on and Evan became restless. He resolved the problem with trying to climb a small tree. The branches were the perfect reach and Evan mastered the tree. Will returned soon after dark and told the group to prepare to move out. Evan's head popped out of the tree behind Will, and as soon as Evan was about to shout, Will calmly spoke,

"Evan, please don't try to scare me, it won't work, and honestly, I am not in the mood. Lilly, you will be walking. I don't think you want to ride bareback on Tug's hindquarters, and I also don't think that you want me to tie you up again." Lilly closed her mouth in protest and fumed while putting her bow and quiver on her back. They packed camp quickly and moved on within a couple minutes. Lilly walked for five hours and she didn't say a word. She passed the test. When Will declared that their stopping place would remain, Evan jumped off the horse and refilled the canteens at a small stream, Will beckoned to a shaded corner and talked to Lilly.

" I saw the camp there are around five men, Skandians, which is strange because we have a treaty with them...but I think they may be your raiders. Did the men who burned your house have horned helmets?" Will was careful to avoid the "parent" conversation.

"Yes," Lilly nodded seriously.

"This news upsets me, one of the clauses in it includes a raiding promise with the Oberjarl. The leader," Will added to clarify Lilly's confused face. "It says that raids on the Araluen coasts are prohibited, which doesn't make sense either, as you live inland. Raids of their kind, also only occur on the coasts," Lilly was completely aware that Will was talking specifically to himself, and why she needed to hear this she wasn't sure.

"Anyway, what I really wanted to tell you was that we are separating watches. I get the first half, you, the second half," Lilly nodded, turned and went to sleep against a tree. Lilly had a dream, it was one of those terrifying dreams where everything seems to fall around you, but you are frozen in place unable to stop it. In this dream she saw everything bad that ever happened to her. She saw Evan falling when he was little and hitting his head, her favorite doll being snatched by birds, her parents dying, waking up and seeing Evan missing, and being taken from her home. Lilly stood in the midst of all the torment when suddenly she woke up. Will's face peered into hers, blank and cold.

"Your watch." Will watched the girl scale into the tree she had been sleeping up against. Lilly was shaking and Will saw the cold sweat form on her face, while she was asleep. Yet, when he woke her, her face slackened and she set her face into the untelling, blank form it had been most of the trip. Will climbed onto his blankets and slept lightly until his internal alarm clock woke him up.

"Wake up," Will nudged Evan's leg lightly and Evan, instinctively folded his blanket, the sleep not yet rubbed out of his eyes. Will walked over to Lilly's tree.

"Lilly, time to go. Do you seriously think you can fool me by switching spots" Will called, irritated already, into a different tree's thick branches.

"I'm all ready," Lilly popped out of the tree. There were leaves in her hair and a twig was by her ear.

" What were you doing?" Will asked raising an eyebrow at the girls questionable actions. Lilly frowned wanting her own privacy, but shrugged it off.

"I was trying to swing from tree-to-tree. Swinging in the dark and not being able to see other tree's branches, does not prove to be the best way to change positions,"

"Well, I will keep it in mind the next time I have an urge to act like a monkey." _I really shouldn't have asked, _Will mumbled under his breath.

Lilly was silent the rest of the day and Evan and Will exchanged jokes, arguing whose joke was better. As the trio left the shade of the forest, they all saw the grand Castle Redmont framed by the sun.

**Please review guys! I know people read this! I want to be able to give and get feedback. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Unconscious, Again

A special thanks to___**Dodo123, Coach Conner,**___and_**GodricsRanger**___for thier awesome reviews! You guys totally knocked my socks off! As to you people who didn't review *pulls out hair* ...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? :]

~Raider :]

Chapter 5.

"What on earth do you mean we are splitting up here?" Lilly asked almost hysterically. Will sighed and groaned almost simultaneously causing Lilly to give a confused look in Will's direction. Lilly ignored Will's unearthly sound and peered anxiously at her sleeping brother. The grand Baron Arald had given Will, Lilly and Evan separate rooms. Will knocked on the oak door, and came in and found Lilly stroking her brother's hair. Will cleared his throat and shuffled his feet on the threshold. Lilly's hair started to stand on end, but when she noticed the unthreatening figure she said, "Oh it's only you," Her tone sounded disappointed. Will frowned at her aloofness. He thought his demeanor conducted more respect from those he was talking to, specifically his present company.

"Lilly, I need to talk to you."

"Well, talk, no one is stopping you," Will again sighed internally at the girl's relentless stubbornness.

"Lilly, you know Evan can't continue with us, right?" Will was too direct and Lilly's reaction was only to be expected.

"What do you mean _us!_? And why can't Evan come!" Lilly was standing; her hands were clenched in fists of rage. Will, unafraid of the possible attack grabbed the girl's wrists and led her toward the bed. Will pulled her down onto the bed and sat next to her.

"Lilly, I know you are not stupid. You also know as well as I do that you have qualities similar to a Ranger. You know that you can walk silently, but swearing when you mess up is not a good policy. Your aim with the bow is okay, at least you know how to hold it. You would make a good Ranger. You cannot stay in the ward with your brother. You are too old. Do you know that any other teacher would accept you? The only thing you know how to cook is rabbit, and judging by your name carved on your bow, penmanship does not display your skills, and truly, the Battlemaster will never take a girl. Your best chance is with me, or, you could work on a farm." Will ended his lecture in a way that he hoped the girl would assume she really had no choice. _With Lilly though, you never know,_ Will thought. Lilly pondered her options and left the bedside, leaving Will by himself. He thought ironically that the only thing she ever wanted Will to do was to leave her by herself.

Will watched curiously as Lilly roused Evan from sleep, rubbing his back gently and playing with his hair. Then when he didn't react she blew on his face; Evan stirred.

"Evan time to wake up," Lilly said gently to her younger brother. "I need to tell you something," Evan could see through his sister's bravado, and immediately, a frown crossed his face.

"Lilly, what is it? I know something is wrong," Evan cut to the point and Lilly knew it was going to happen. Evan had the innocence needed to see through the extra information people gave him.

"Evan. Will is splitting us up," Lilly let the words hang in the air and Evan nodded. The frown on his face was growing more prominent. Will watched the exchange between the siblings, silently, all the time impressed by the maturity the two handled the situation.

Lilly continued, "Will asked the baron if you could stay in the Ward. The Baron," Evan looked confused. "the guy who's in charge of the castle," Understanding dawned his face. "Has agreed to let you stay here. "

"Where will you be?" Evan asked, a hint of panic appeared in his demeanor. Lilly sighed in frustration and glanced at Will, who raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer, which she never gave. Evan frowned angrily at Will. "You're taking her! She doesn't want to go!" Evan grabbed Lilly's bow, which sat on the table and threw it at Will. "Leave us alone!" He yelled and ran out of the bedroom.

Lilly glared at Will and shook her head in disgust. She followed Evan out of the room, calling his name as she ran down the steps.

Evan ran across the grounds, weaving in between servants, hoping to lose his sister in the process, yet he never saw the figure in the tree above him, as he sat against the oak tree, sobbing quietly.

"You can't get rid of me this quickly," Lilly whispered near his ear, and Evan screamed and jumped to his feet, planning to run again.

Baron Arald and Will watched them from a window as Lilly chased Evan around the sentry guards.

"She seems too young," Arald said to Will as Lilly tackled her brother and started a tickle war.

"She is the same age I was when I was apprenticed," Will replied not wanting the Baron to underestimate Lilly. "And besides..." Will stopped talking as his mind wandered.

"'And besides' what?" The Baron asked looking away from the window, where he was watching the siblings start a game of hide-and-seek. Will shook his head and looked out the window.

"Arald, Lilly is going to climb into that tree in about two minutes," Will said pointing into a large walnut tree. "Now this is what we are going to do..." Will lowered his voice and told the Baron his strange plan.

Lilly scrambled up into the large walnut hiding from her brother, as thier roles of "chaser" and "hider" switched. Now she sat conveniently across from the Baron's study, overhearing the conversation between Will and the Baron.

"Lilly is stubborn and pig-headed. Her bow was well made, but she has no idea how to fire the damn thing," Will said, his acting better than it had been a year ago.

"Hmm, problems," the Baron said to Will, frowning, but grinned inside. Halt used the very same tactic with Will.

"She is convinced she is the best, and will not obey orders. Her being my apprentice is simply out of the question."

"I understand. I will give her farm assignment tomorrow," Lilly slid down from the walnut and both Will and Arald watched her sprint across the grounds.

"Nice work, my Lord!" Will clapped the Baron heartily on the back, a grin spreading across both men's faces.

Lilly sat next to a girl from the castle's Ward, and Evan, eating dinner. The boy looked considerably happier in comparison to the rough morning they had. No doubt, Lilly had found a way to cheer him up, and Will conversed with his girlfriend, Alyss, simply about the complexities of a female's mind. Alyss found the topic highly amusing.

"I don't get it!" Will moaned aloud, and looked at Lilly quite puzzled.

"Get what?" Alyss asked, taunting Will, knowing full well what he didn't understand, forcing him to admit women were complicated.

"It's just that the whole trip, the only thing she ever did was scowl, groan, glare at me, complain, try to kill me..." Will rattled his points off on his finger's and when he finished, Will shrugged his shoulders and gestured to Lilly, obviously confused about the girls irrational behavior. "You girls just don't make sense!" He claimed, and ran his fingers through his hair in an erratic way.

"Just leave her alone Will. You know," Alyss said as she was getting up. "she may just not like you." Will glared at his girlfriend as she smiled and walked away, her blond hair flowing behind her tall figure. "Women are an enigma. Get used to it." She threw the words over her shoulder, and Will jumped from his seat frowning, trying to make a suitable comeback, to no avail; he followed her towards the ornate doors the guarded the entrance to the dinning hall.

Lilly had been watching will out of the corner of her eyes, waiting for the moment to tell him her choice. The Ranger seemed to have pretty good relations within the castle. It shocked Lilly that anyone would be so open with a King's Ranger. Will and the pretty he girl he was sitting next to, seemed to be having a very heated discussion, the girl getting the better of Will as she stood up with a broad smile, and lead him out of the dining hall.

_It's now or never,_ Lilly thought to herself and arose from her bench, hoping to catch up with Will, before he left the room.

"Will! She called his name from across the hall, and Will stopped suddenly. The Ranger turned slowly, an eyebrow raised. "I-I-I accept." Lilly struggled to get the words out, and Will made no acknowledgement, forcing her to say them again. "I want to be a Ranger."

Will let a smug look of amusement pass over his face, making Lilly's stomach churn with abhorrence. Lilly struggled to keep her composure, so she decided it would be best for her to finish her meal. She started to walk back to her seat when Alyss stopped her.

"Excuse me," Alyss said and Lilly turned again, seeing the strikingly beautiful young lady, "Are you Lilly?" She asked with a smile.

Lilly found it hard not to smile in her reply. "Yes. And you must be Alyss. Will's girlfriend." The smile on Alyss's face lessened as the sudden display of knowledge.

"Yes."

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Lilly added awkwardly, and went back to her seat, turning in time to see Will being yelled at.

"What did you tell her? My life story?" Alyss fumed at Will angrily.

"N-n-no! I didn't tell her everything!" Will stuttered

"Everything?" Alyss hissed as they passed the doors.

"I meant 'anything'! I picked the wrong word!" Will mumbled.

"You bet you did!" Alyss glared at him.

Lilly snickered as she watched the exchange between the two, then returned to her dinner, eating it with much relish.

Lilly and Evan stayed in the Great Hall and talked with each other until the dinner, and desert plates were cleared. They yammered on about future plans, and an interesting past, knowing that the setting sun, was setting more than just on a day.

Finally the oil lamps were extinguished, and Lilly gave her brother a tight goodbye hug, wanting to channel every emotion into their embrace. Sadly though, the only thing Evan felt was pain as Lilly squeezed him.

"Lilly-you-are-hurting-me," Evan told her with his depleting air supply.

"Sorry Evan!" Lilly let go of her brother quickly and placed his feet back on the floor. "Be good. I won't be very far away, but I will be with Will, so don't worry about me, I will visit when I can. I love you Evan, and will miss you, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have fun here." Lilly walked with Evan back to the Ward and gave him one last teary hug, saying nothing as she left him in the doorway.

Lilly walked into her bedroom and immediately saw a cloaked figure sitting in the rafters.

"Will! Stop trying to sneak up on me! I can see you!" Lilly yelled to the ceiling quite upset at the invasion of privacy. She picked up her small bag which was prepacked, now filled with extra clothes, courtesy of the baron, along with her bow and quiver starting to leave the room. The cloaked figure jumped down from the shadowed ceiling rafters in front of her, blocking the doorway.

"I'm not Will, sorry to disappoint you. I'm Gilan," The Ranger said to her, flashing a broad smile

Lilly groaned in frustration, "How many of you stupid Ranger's are there?" Lilly asked and tried to dodge Gilan, wanting to run out the door. Gilan grabbed Lilly's arm and prevented her from running out the door. Gilan though, was not used to Lilly's unruly behavior, and didn't see her quiver coming, as it smacked him on the side of his head. Lilly had put most of her strength into the blow, and counted on it loosening his grip on her arm. It did just that. Gillan let go of Lilly's arm and the girl tried to open the door, leading into the hallway. When Lilly opened the door, she saw a large party coming up the stairs._Pushing through that crowd will take too long,_ she decided.

As Gilan regained his senses he looked into the hallway and saw the large group of people pass by. He waited for the people to clear the stairway, passing the crucial time by looking out the window. Just as Gilan saw Lilly's feet touch the ground below him, she started to make her way past the sentry tower. Gilan hurriedly opened the window and screwed his strikers together and threw them. The balanced objects, with Gilan's massive strength, easily went the distance, hit her, and put her out like a light.

"Will is so not going to be happy I made his apprentice unconscious," Gilan said grumbling as he achingly walked down the steps.

So what did you think? Let me know! Hit that little review button and type some word. It takes five seconds, plus you get a happy author!


	6. Lilly Saunders: First Female Ranger

**Thanks to xbamsod, Dodo123, and Coach Conner for reviewing. Did I seriously only get like three reviews? What's going on here? I need more reviews! **

**I'll sick Lilly on you. Don't think I won't.**

**Much Love :)**

**~Raider**

**Chapter 6.**

Will sat at the dinner table with Crowley discussing the unexpected turnabout of events when he suddenly hushed his voice. "Shhhh,I hear someone coming...'' Will waited a few moments and sighed with relief. "It's only Gilan." The past few days had been too busy for Will's liking. "You won't believe this..." Will started, when he was sitting with Crowley, after quickly unpacking his things from his trip. "I found a girl up north."

Crowley grimaced. "Alyss won't like that at all."

Will stared at the senior Ranger for a moment as a wave of confusion passed over him. Then a shocking realization, "Oh, you think I meant...No. That's not what I mean at all. She is way too young for me." Will shook his head. "Definitly not." He added a second time, then refocused himself. "I think the girl should be apprenticed."

Crowley raised an eyebrow."A girl." He repeated trying to understand the simple statement. "A girl has never, ever been apprenticed. Why her?"

"Why not?" Will countered as the door to the small cabin opened and Gilan walked in carrying the unconscious troublemaker. One side of his handsome face was red and splotchy.

"What happened to you?" Crowley asked him, hiding a grin. "It looks like..."

"...I've been whacked by a quiver?" Gilan finished the Commandant's sentence for him. "Where do you want me to put this sack of joy?" He asked, glaring at Lilly's limp body.

"Put her in Halt's room," Will replied easily, having already thought the matter over.

"Halt's room? I know he is on a mission with Pauline but when he finds out..." Gilan voice faded and he cringed when thinking about it.

"I know, I know." Will acknowledged the horror of the statement. "I can't put her in my room, too many weapons and if we leave her on the floor, she will undoubtedly not want to stay. I don't really feel like tying her up either, and I ran out of rope, so Halt's room it is." Gilan walked over to Halt's bedroom and dumped her on the stripped mattress.

As he walked out of the room, Will told him, "Gilan, while you are up, lock the door." The older Ranger happily proceeded to do so with the key kept on top of the door frame, understanding the motive.

"Ah, Crowley, it's nice to see that you stuck around," Gilan said. Gilan told Will that he and his superior needed to pay a visit to the Baron, so they stopped by for a friendly visit at Halt's cabin, knowing Will would've returned from his out-of-fief trip. Will had come by the cabin to make room for Lilly and then take a few minutes at the cabin, eventually going back up to the castle to bring her down.

Will, though came home to an unexpected surprise. He was riding toward the small cabin when he saw the two Ranger horses in the small barn belonging to Gilan and Crowley. The traveling companions were sitting around Will's table drinking coffee and conversing. The pair was at Redmont for their own reasons though.

Both men carried a message addressed to the Baron, it important to be carried by regular mail, from the King himself. Luckily though, Crowley and Gilan read the note before it was sealed, and knew it pertained information concerning Princess Cassandra.

"King Duncan's daughter," Crowley said, telling Will about the upcoming visit, as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "will be living at Redmont for a while."

Gilan added to Crowley's comment, whispering, "Just for some leadership practice." Will nodded and remembered the reason why he had come to the cabin.

"I'll be back." Will said, and he started to leave. "I need to go pick someone up at the castle," Will said over his shoulder.

"I'll go get him. What is it for?" Gilan asked standing up as Will sat back down. "Actually, its a girl. I found her up north and she should be apprenticed." Gilan smiled.

"A girl? Even better. I will see you all in a bit," Gilan left the group and went to fetch Lilly.

~~~~~

"Gilan? Gilan! If you are done drifting into your daydream come over and sit down," Crowley looked at Gilan questionably. Gilan sat down, and looked at Will and Crowley

"So what did you think of her?" Will asked Gilan. Gilan massaged his jaw and said quite grumpily,

"She's got a good arm, that's for sure.

Will laughed heartily, having been a victim of the frying pan, and replied, "Yes, but you know what I mean."

"Like a monkey!" Gilan exclaimed. "She climbed down the wall and was almost past the sentry guards within two minutes holding her bag, bow and quiver. A little thing though."

"Yes, I gathered the same. She has a fighting spirit." Will said with admiration, not only thinking about her violent tendencies, but also of her tragic past.

Crowley decided it was time to direct the conversation."Does she have any promising skills?"

"Climbing, walks silently, observant," Will rattled off her qualities.

"Is she curious though, or questioning?" Crowley asked Will directing his attention back from Halt's bedroom door.

"I have no idea. She is so closed and her only emotions are impassive, stubborn or angry. I don't even know what she is like!" Will grunted in frustration. "I think you should meet her though," he added. "I'll go wake her up."

~~~~~

Lilly moved her ear away from the door, got back on the bed and resumed the position Gilan put her in. She heard Will's footsteps move closer she thought of a different idea. Lilly quietly, but quickly moved towards Halt's bedroom window. She opened it and climbed out. Lilly slid out the window and left without her bow, bag, and quiver; Gilan had taken them from her earlier. As Will was opening the door, Halt's window was shut.

Lilly walked over to the horses, behind the house and brushed Tug, crooning softly. She sang a small lullaby; it was one her mother sang to her. She sang it now to Tug. After she finished brushing the small horse, she brought a bucket of water over to him, and gave him an apple. As Lilly was about to give Tug another apple, Will spoke softly making Lilly jump.

"Don't give him too many apples. It will make him fat," Lilly jumped and turned around glaring at Will.

"Stop it." Lilly frowned at Will. "When you are being all sneaky-like I don't know you are coming."

"Well, that's kind of the point." Will said, pointing out the obvious fact.

"True." Lilly agreed. "Then when you are going to sneak up on me, make a lot of noise."

"Never let your guard down," Will told Lilly. "If your guard were up you would have known I was behind you when you were singing," Lilly turned back around and faced Tug, saying to Will.

"That was private," She glared at Will, while he shrugged and beckoned towards the shadowed door way. "Come on I want to properly introduce you to my friends." Lilly followed him obediently and silently.

~~~~~

"Aaaah, so this is the infamous Lilly!" Crowley exclaimed as Will introduced her to the Ranger Commandant.

"Hey Crowley," Lilly looked at the Crowley, then at Will. Will was staring at her intently and expectantly. Lilly revised her introduction.

"I mean, good afternoon," Will was still glaring at her. "Sir," Lilly added.

"And this is Gil..."

"I know, we've met. How's your face?" Lilly walked over and sat in Will's chair. "So what's for lunch?" Lilly leaned back in the chair smiling, her feet on the table. The three senior Rangers looked at her and each other.

Crowley then spoke the thought that was in their minds, "Good luck."


	7. Prodigy

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed: Xbamsod, and Lizetshade Firefox Nighthunter, (that is a very long name), and Dodo123. **

**BOLO: A good beta, anyone who would like to beta for me, please let me know! My current one...well lets just say we had a falling out. You tend to get kinda peeved when they never respond after sending them a chapter to edit.**

**WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS! Go read about Evan! *speaks to self* _He is such a cute little guy..._**

Chapter 7

"Evan, Evan, wake up!" Evan opened his eyes groggily and stared into stared into someone's chubby face. "The Baron is here to see you!" The person spoke excitedly.

Arald paced in the Ward common room waiting for Evan. "Ah, yes Evan! So glad you are awake." Evan nodded, his eyes half open, mouth drooping slightly. "Well, you are going to be...um... my page, deliver messages and such. So, uh, come with me." The Baron started to walk out of the room, turned around suddenly, looked around the room again, proceded into the hallway. Evan followed the absentminded Baron Arald obediently, who turned around suddenly, when Evan gave a small cough, seeing him, still in his sleeping clothes. "I'm so sorry Evan. Come down to my study after breakfast, when you have dressed and are fully awake.

Evan nodded once more, still yawning, and walked back into the full room, greeted by several curious kids.

"What did he want?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"What did he say?" The numerous questions overlapped each other and an elder ward member called for silence.

"QUIET!" He yelled than spoke to the other kids, "I'm sure Evan will tell us what happened. By the way," The boy then looked at Evan, who by this point was very awake. "I'm Charles, but most people call me Charlie. I'm ten."

"Evan. I am seven," He replied, introducing himself, knowing about the superiority difference. Yet Evan was surprised when Charlie put his hand forth, giving a solid handshake, realizing the gesture evened their status.

"So, tell us what happened!" Someone called out from the back of the crowd. The group parted as the short girl moved closer to the front.

"Lizzie, have manner's and introduce yourself," Charlie scolded. The girl named Lizzie frowned and said impatiently, "Fine! I'm Lizzie and I'm nine! Now tell us what happened!"

"Well, he seemed really out of sorts and distracted," Evan started to tell them, not completely understanding the relevance of the situation. The Baron _never_ visited the Ward."He just wanted me to deliver messages around the castle. I am supposed to go to his study after breakfast. Does anyone know where that is?"

"I do!" Lizzie said immediately, jumping up and down, with her hand risen. "Do you want to get there the sneaky way, or the normal way?" She asked shyly, yet with a hint of excitement.

"Hmm," Evan said thinking as he looked at the small girl. Her tiny frame could probably fit anywhere. "I want to go the sneaky way, but the normal way will probably not get me into trouble." He reasoned aloud, as the group of kids dispersed.

"Sneaky way it is then," said Lizzie. "Come with me." Lizzie led Evan into her room and she pulled out several papers, set them on the ground and sorted through them quickly. Finally finding what she was looking for, she gestured for Evan to look at a map out of the castle grounds out from underneath her pillow and showed him their route.

"We go here...then we run past here... then we sneak by here... and then you climb up the tree into the window." Lizzie told him pointing to the spots on the map.

Evan hesitated. "This doesn't seem like a good idea anymore." He told her. "I think I am just going to ask one of the servants to show me where to go."

"Fine, waste my time!" Lizzie said as she walked out of the room, throwing the map into the air. Evan looked at the small girl. Even though, she was nine and Evan was already a head taller than her. He walked into the room that he shared with Ted, a fellow Ward member and got dressed, trying not to think of Lilly and he saw a crudely sewed seem on the leg of his pants. Disregarding the all the clothes given to him, except the the clean blue muslin shirt.

Evan later found Ted asleep at a table in the common room and tried to shake him awake gently.

"Ted, wake up. I need you to show me where the dining hall is again; I forget where it is." Ted snored loudly and Evan gave up the hopeless case of waking up his Wardmate.

Another boy came up to Evan and introduced himself. "Hi, my name is Patrick. I'm seven, too. Can I help? I know where the dining hall is and I can also show you where the Baron's study is after breakfast if you want. Just follow me."

"That would be great! Thanks Patrick!" The two boys left the Ward's common room with Ted still asleep at the table. They continued down the stairs to the dining hall, conversing about their arrival at the Ward. Evan soon found out that Patrick's father served as captain in the second war against Morgarath. His mother died when she caught the flu after his birth. Patrick was found by a family friend and raised for a year. After much consideration they decided that Patrick would have a better chance getting a craft job if he lived in the Ward, instead of being condemned to farming. Patrick would also get a better education, they reasoned.

Patrick in turn learned that Evan's parents were killed in a raid. Although they were not killed in a battle, the Baron allowed Evan to stay in the Ward at Ranger Will's request.

"Will Treaty? The Ranger?" Patrick asked Evan. Patrick's brown eyes were wide open in amazement. "He is, well, a hero! Just as famous as Halt! You talked to him? Wow, I would kill to talk to him!" Patrick questioned Evan all about the famous Ranger during breakfast and when he was leading Evan to the Baron's study. Evan patiently answered question after question until they came to the Baron's study. As he knocked on the door, Patrick said goodbye and he left, still muttering about his hero.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Evan. Nice to see you. Making friends are we? Good, good. Come in, come in." The Baron gestured inside the comfortable study. "Please, sit down. I need to finish reading this, so you may have to wait a minute." Evan sat down in a plush chair and it engulfed him. He sat up straighter fighting the chair's attempt to swallow him up. The study had stone walls and a large fire-place behind the Baron's even finer chair. The Baron Arald himself was a rather roundish man. He had large arms and a sword hung on a hook behind him. The room was cozy and the fire was crackling behind him. His coat of arms hung above the mantel and several stuffed heads decorated the room. There was another large table, on the opposite side of the room, finely polished. The table was placed in an alcove and several oil lamps were in the corners; one fine engraved gold lamp sat in the middle. Several other plush chairs accented the book covered room. Many shelves of books covered the walls and almost all of them had markers sticking out of their old pages.<p>

Arald mumbled as he read through the letters he received, he almost jumped out of his chair when he read a letter with a simple oak leaf design combined with the king's coat of arms.

"The princess is coming? Tomorrow?" Arald read the letter twice then told Evan what he must do. "The princess is coming. Now Evan, since your parents didn't die while serving the country, you are going to be my page as I told you earlier. So its simply working for your keep. Since you are young your messages will simply be to others around the castle, and maybe into the village. Now, here is a map and a vest. The vest is simply so the others will know you are reporting from me now." The Baron stopped talking as he wrote on several sheets of paper and sealed them with his red wax crest. "These need to go to the Chef Chubb, Sir Eric, the Head Sentry Guard, Miss Jenny, Chubb's former apprentice, Lady Alyss, diplomat and Sir Rodney, knight and Battlemaster. Now these are the places you need to go. Let me see your map."

Evan pulled out his map out of his inside breast pocket, and the Baron showed him the places to go in the castle and a few places on the outskirts of the village. "Now you will need to go to Ulf, the Horsemaster, when you are done with the in-castle tasks." Arald wrote on another sheet of paper and sealed it, also. "This paper will allow you to get a horse so you don't have to walk the mile into town. Got it?" Evan nodded and repeated the directions.

"Go see the cook, head sentry guard, and Lady Alyss. They are all in the castle. Then get a horse from Ulf and ride to see Miss Jenny, and Sir Rodney." The Baron nodded his approval.

"Good. Now you will find Sir Rodney a half mile into town. Oh, and another thing, that will be it for today. Come back tomorrow morning same time, and make sure you are back in time today for your afternoon lessons. You will have 5 hours. That should be enough time. Good luck." Arald returned to his papers obviously dismissing Evan.

"Thank you, my Lord." Evan left the room and took out his map, first making his way toward Lady Alyss's room, and study. The hallways were shadowed and Evan walked quickly not wanting to make the Baron upset, with his possible tardiness. As he came to her heavy oak door, he knock politely and entered when the voice beckoned him to do so.

"Enter." Evan walked into the well-lit room. "And who might you be?" Said the tall woman in a steady voice, looking at him intently, her full attention on the page.

"Evan Saunder's, milady. I come with a message from the Baron Arald. Evan handed her the note and she opened it, putting down her current work. She scanned it quickly and her eyes narrowed when she read the words "Princess Cassandra".

"The Princess? She is coming here in a week's time." Alyss frowned and checked the date. "This took 6 days to get here. So she is going to be here tomorrow!" She reasoned aloud, paused and looked at the note again, checking her math. Abruptly she asked Evan puzzled, "Is your sister, Lilly?"

"Yes, milady." Alyss frowned, and studied his face.

"Yes, I now see the resemblance. Well, that is all Evan." Evan bowed slightly and walked out of the warm, well-lit room, into the drafty corridor. Evan thought his first encounter went rather well, so he continued to the Sentry Guard's office. He again knocked on a heavy oak door and waited.

"Enter." Evan saw a lean man sitting behind a large desk to the right of the doorway. The man had a dark, almost black desk, with the only light comming from a window and a small oil lamp hanging above the workspace. As he opened the door Evan approached and said to the thin man.

"I bring a message from Baron Arald." Evan handed one of the paper's he was carrying to the knight. The man put down the paper he was reviewing and read the note.

"The princess? Hmm, tighten security." The man mumbled aloud. He glanced up at Evan and said rather strictly, "Page, take a note to Sir Rodney, tell him it is from Sir Eric." Evan nodded and took the paper that carried the seal of Sir Eric. "Thank you." Evan nodded and left the man quietly as Sir Eric went back to the sentry roster.

* * *

><p>Evan took a secret route, only showed by the map. It was not the best way to travel, but it saved him time. He studied the map for a moment and traveled toward a dumb-waiter, and climbed in. He held both ropes and traveled down toward the kitchens, using the pulley system in order to give the next letter to Master-Chef Chubb. As Evan opened the dumb-waiter door on the ground floor of the castle, he hit one of the apprentice cooks, with the swinging door. The bowl of biscuit batter the cook was holding was holding flew out of his hands and the bowl shattered on the floor. Evan tried to inch away from the scene that unhinged before him; he then suddenly heard a loud crack and his head started to throb. Evan spun around and saw a very large man, with a very red face.<p>

"What on earth do you think you are doing in here causing a scene!" The large man was very upset and his ladle threatened to smack upon Evan's head again. He saw the ladle flying and moved quickly sideways. He thrust his hand into his pocket and pulled out a paper that was addressed to Chef Chubb.

"Here! This is for you!" Evan said, ready to dodge and upcoming blow, one hand in front of his face in defense. Chubb snatched the letter from the boy's hand and read it quickly, all the time his face getting redder. The large chef then snatched a pot out of an apprentice's hand and stood on a nearby chair.

Banging on the pot with his ladle, he said loudly, "Attention! Attention! Tomorrow, Princess Cassandra will be at the castle. I want the head cooks of every station to meet in my office tonight after dinner. We will be discussing the meal plans." As Evan turned to go, Master Chubb leaned down and smacked his ladle across Evan's head.

"I am not done with you yet." Chubb wrote quickly across a paper he pulled out of his soiled apron and gave it to Evan. "Take this to Miss Jenny. Another thing, don't come in this kitchen again!" Evan nodded happy to leave with his head still intact. He walked out of the kitchen using the stairs this time, under Chubb's watchful gaze, and headed outside toward the stables to meet Ulf the Horsemaster.

* * *

><p>The ground was still damp after the nighttime rain. It still hadn't been dried by the morning sun, but there wasn't much mud. Evan walked down toward the stables and stopped before the gate looking at the majestic animals. Hearing a man bellow, Evan turned and saw the Horsemaster. He was watching a stable hand muck one of the stalls. As the stable hand did so, he critiqued on the smallest of matters. How to properly hold a shovel was one of them. Evan tapped the tall man's waist, as he couldn't reach the Ulf's shoulder.<p>

"What?" The man roared, upset at the surprising interruption.

"Excuse me sir," Evan said quietly "I have a letter from the Baron." Evan gave the Horsemaster the letter and Ulf read it quickly.

"Okay, Evan. I need to get you a horse." Before the man was able to point out a suitable size horse for Evan, the small boy was already on the back of a Frisian, a horse of 16 hands.

"I like this one Ulf." Evan told the Horsemaster, as he sat upon the back of the large horse. Ulf turned around and questioned him in surprise.

"How are you sitting on him? How did you get up there? We are still breaking him in!"

"I climbed on top of the stall wall and jumped on," Evan told simply, as if the accomplishment was mere child's play. "What's his name?" Evan asked curiously.

" W-w-we call him Asad. It means lion," Ulf stuttered. Evan leaned against the horse's neck and stroked his mane softly.

"That's a good name: Lion," Evan murmured softly to the horse. Asad brayed softly in agreement.

"Evan, why don't I show you how to saddle him?" Ulf said, breaking the silence. "Then you can ride him into town, okay?" Ulf wondered how Evan was able to ride the tall horse; Asad was taking the longest time to train. Even Ulf and his finest riders couldn't get near the horse without him bucking or kicking, but now the horse stood motionless for Evan.

"That sounds great!" Evan slid down from the horse, and Ulf told the apprentice to fetch tack for Evan. Ulf held Asad's tack in his hands, and moved closer to saddle the horse. When Ulf approached, the horse's muscles tensed and Ulf could see the rebellion in the horse's eyes. Ulf retreated quickly and handed the tack to Evan.

"Here, you try. I think he likes you more." Ulf, commanded the stable-hand to get the prodigy a box to stand on. Evan stood on the tall box and placed the saddle on the horse's back, and put the bit in the Asad's mouth. Evan mounted Asad and Ulf opened the gate. As the horse walked out of the stall, Ulf made sure the boy knew how to ride.

"You do know how to ride a horse, right?" Ulf asked questioning the boy.

"Nope." Evan told him, already out of the barn. "I will figure it out as I go." He yelled over his shoulder and with that final word Evan setting off, galloped toward the town. Ulf and the stable hand stared at the disappearing figure.

* * *

><p>Evan rode toward the town and the Battleschool when he was met by Sir Rodney, the Knight, who was observing the progress of the first year applicants when he saw the large horse gallop over the near hill.<p>

"My word!" The middle-aged knight said to one of the fourth year students. "Is that a boy riding that horse?" Rodney and the fourth-year student stared at he figure aboard the horse, as it and Evan rode in toward the knight. Rodney started waving to get Evan's attention. Evan stopped, approached a few paces in front of the man, dismounted and he led Asad beside the pair.

"Sir Rodney?" Evan asked the taller man, assuming he was the knight

"Yes? I am he." The tall man replied.

"I have a note from Sir Eric and a letter from the Baron." Evan gave both letters to the Knight. When he finished reading both letters and nodded his approval, Evan rode away towards the town. Both men looked at the retreating figure on the large horse and turned away back to the task in awe.

* * *

><p>Evan's ride into town had the same effect, although he completed his task there less quickly. When Evan rode up to Miss Jenny's restaurant, he slid off of his horse and walked through the front doors, past the diners, into the back of the restaurant, being directed by several people where the famous cook was located. When Evan located Master Chubb's formal apprentice, he saw a large wooden ladle in her hand. As she passed by several of the cooking stations, Evan watched her whack an unfortunate apprentice, the poor girl was moving too slowly, for her liking. She cringed and rubbed his head absent-mindedly. Miss Jenny walked over to the boy. Evan saw the rise and fall of the ladle when he grabbed it spontaneously out of her hands broke it against his knee and tossed it in the trash can.<p>

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked him, aghast at the scene. "Be thankful that wasn't my good ladle!"

"It isn't really nice to smack people on the head when they mess up!" Evan replied angrily. The cook eyed his clothing and recognized the vest he wore. It was red with the Baron's seal embroidered on the left hand lapel. "I come with a message from the Baron and Master Chubb." Evan handed her the two envelopes.

She read them quickly and spoke out loud, "The Princess is coming!" Jenny walked over to one of her senior chefs and told him the shocking news. Evan couldn't hear the conversation, but he enjoyed watching as Miss Jenny constantly talked with her hands.

Evan turned to leave when he remembered that he would have some difficulty getting back on his horse.

"Miss Jenny!" Evan called waving across the kitchen. "Is it possible that you have an extra box I can borrow?"

"A box? What for?" She yelled back.

"I cannot get onto my horse without a box." Evan replied easily.

"I shall send for one. Jason!" She called to one of her apprentices; he arrived holding a box.

"Help this young man to get on his horse." Jason nodded, and followed the young boy outside.

"Come with me." Evan told his elder. The older boy followed Evan, grateful for the younger boy dispatching the ladle and he led Jason outside.

"Just put the box right here." Evan told him. The apprentice looked up at the huge horse.

"This is yours?" He gulped in awe.

"Yep," Evan stepped on the box a got onto the horse's saddle, and rode away towards the castle without another word. The apprentice ran inside and told the kitchen staff what he'd just seen.

"The boy was on a horse three times the height of me!" Some gasped and others murmured to one another, either in disbelief or not caring. That made two kitchen disturbances, the boy breaking Jenny's ladle, and then riding away on a huge Frisian horse. Jenny, finding a new ladle smacked it across the apprentice's head and ordered everyone back to work.

**Holy crap! 3,666 words! Virtual cupcake for me! Now seriously, an update of this stature deserves some reviews...Don't you think? Now hit that little button, take five seconds out of your day and make this author want to update! Best review gets a virtual cupcake!**

**Much Love, **

**~Raider**


	8. A Real Danger

**YAY! I updated in the celebration of summer! School's Out! WHOOOOOO!**

**The virtual cupcake goes to (drum roll please) Lizzet Nigthunter! I give much thanks to everyone else who reviewed: xbamsod, Dodo123 (who is now my Beta -Thanks a bunch!), and Coach Conner (Yes, I know, but who doesn't like cupcakes?).**

_**Now to a more serious matter:**_

**I know there are a ton more people who read this! I can check my stats! Even a few of you guys add me to favorites and subscribe to the story! How hard is it to write a tiny review? Give me a smiley face or something! I have your names and I will call you guys out! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 8

"I can't see my face in this pot yet. Keep scrubbing," Will said to Lilly. She grumbled furiously as she roughly grabbed the pot from Will. Lilly had been doing housework all morning, and for some strange reason, according to Will, learning how to use weapons was simply out of the question. He calmly gave her more and more chores with every question she asked. Lilly put more sand inside the pot and scrubbed angrily. Her mentor stood behind her quietly, enjoying watching her do the demeaning tasks all morning.

"Here," Lilly said, turning around and thrust the pot towards his chest. "Can you see your face now?" She spat venomously.

"This one is quite good," Will said, as Lilly rolled off her knees onto her haunches, and brushed her hands together. "but," Will paused.

"'But' what?" Lilly replied crossly believing she was completed.

"You have more to do," Will turned away a ghost of a smile played about his lips and grabbed the other pots he had brought out with him.

"Ugh!" The apprentice groaned angrily. She kicked the other pots Will had stacked next to her and they flew in every direction, as he walked away. Lilly sat down on the river bank and grabbed the one nearest to her, repeating the monotonous process over and over again until every pot was done. Lilly balanced the leaning tower of pots in one hand and reached for the door handle leading into the cabin.

Will jumped upon hearing a loud crash, some unladylike swearing and Tug whinnying mockingly. He jumped a second time when his door was kicked open and Lilly kicked two pots inside, and put the remaining ones on Will's report, which he was reading before the humorous scene unfolded. So far that morning Lilly had beaten the dusty rug, cleaned the window, scrubbed the floors and done several other servant-like tasks. Will kept his face completely blank, yet Lilly caught him staring at her.

"What?" She asked in frustration. Will's only response was his smirk. Ignoring the cluttered table, he got up from his relaxing spot and went to his bedroom. Only pausing to remove a key from one of his pockets. Will opened a drawer and took out a folder he kept locked in his room. Will had never bothered locked his room before, but when his nosy apprentice started looking into his things, he decided it was the last straw. His privacy was not the only one he was protecting. Chaotic emotions was a regular for Lilly for several days when she found a file about her and the possible issues with female Rangers in general. Will also had to admit there were a few hectic hours when the girl couldn't be found at all.

Will shook the memory from his head and took out a piece of paper. A messenger had brought it down that morning, and it was a copy's of the kings letter that had been sent to the Baron, concerning Princess Cassandra. Will read over it several times, set it down and looked around the clean cabin. He found no other work to do, so he called to Lilly.

"Lilly get out here!" Lilly emerged from her room. She had hoped to find solitude there, but yet again, Will had found something for her to do.

"Come outside," He told her, as she followed him hesitantly. Will had a canvas bag with him, he later told her that it held two knives. One was identical to the one he had one his belt and, the other, Lilly had not seen before. It was a throwing knife.

"This knife is incredibly well balanced." Will told her, gesturing to the throwing knife and she stared at it in awe. "You can see the blade is thinner at the hilt than at the top. The thickness at the top of the blade balances the weight of the hilt." Will removed his own knife from an inner pocket inside his cloak and threw it. The knife landed in the knot of a tree, about ten meters from them. He gave Lilly her knife and she tried to match the technique Will used to precisely aim at the tree, sticking her tongue out in concentration.

She threw the knife, it missed the tree completely and went into the brushes. A small wail burst forth from the green vegetation. Will looked at her questionably and walked over to the bushes and peered around looking for where the sound came from. He found the animal. Lilly walked over the bushes and saw him pick up the dead rabbit, the knife embedded in its neck.

"Did you mean to do this?" Will asked her, holding their dinner up and shaking it slightly.

"Does it impress you? If so, then yes. If not, then no," Lilly replied stepping closer to her fallen prey.

"Lilly!" Will growled through gritted teeth.

She sighed defiantly. "No, I didn't want to hit your knife so I aimed right. It was too far so it went into the bushes. So, now you want me clean it and start making dinner right?" Lilly said agitated. Will nodded and looked at the girl. He had seen her throw the knife. He knew that she was aiming right of the dagger, but he also saw the spontaneous change of direction. It was like she was purposely, but unconsciously aiming for the rabbit. Will took the knife out of the rabbit and gave it to her, he went into his bag and pulled out the thicker knife and gave it to her also.

"You know where everything is in the kitchen right?" Will asked her, not wanting to let on to his confusion.

"I should, I cleaned the whole thing," Lilly muttered as she jogged up the porch steps and headed inside the shadowed cabin, rabbit in hand. Will smiled and leaned against the tree's listening to the sounds and feeling the crisp autumn wind in his face. He heard the rustle of leaves, the pitter-patter of small animals crossing the ground, and Lilly crooning softly as she sang the lullaby again. Will grabbed his knife and walked back a few paces. He threw the throwing knife and it hit again dead center, and removed it. Will nocked his bow and fired of five quick shots, creating a misshapen target. It would prove to be helpful after dinner. Lilly inside skinned the rabbit and cut the edible pieces of meat off the bone. She put them into a pan and took one of Will's seasoning packets off the counter. She put the items into the pan and the meat sizzled as the fat melted away. Taking an apple out of a bag, she washed her knife and cored it.

* * *

><p>As, soon as the meal was prepared, she called Will inside, who was practicing his archery, and they ate.<p>

"Not half bad. Considering you used my spice packet," Will shot her a sly grin. Lilly ate her rabbit and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I thought I should tell you," Lilly said to Will as he was taking the first bite. "I didn't know how you liked your meat, so I didn't cook it," He spat out the piece he was chewing and looked at it questioningly; it seemed no different.

"Just kidding," Lilly bit into her apple quickly, hiding her wide grin. Will scowled and continued eating the meal. "So, what are we doing tomorrow?" She said, anxious to direct the conversation away from their dinner.

"You will be filling the water bucket. And now," Will paused, stood up, and took a bite from his apple, chewing it carefully before continuing, enjoying the sight of the girl squirming with impatience. "you will be shooting." Lilly jumped to her feet, pushed her plat away, grabbed her bow and quiver by the door and followed him outside.

"Wait," Will suddenly stopped before the doorway, making Lilly run into him. She picked herself up off the floor and ignored the look Will gave her. He reached into an inside pocket in his cloak and pulled out Lilly's bracer. "Here. You'll hurt yourself without it," She put it on.

"I want you to aim for the center arrow," Will said, gesturing to the tree, he told her as they walked outside. Lilly nodded and nocked her bow aiming for the target. "I don't want you to stand there," He said abruptly as she was about to shoot, disturbing her concentration. He indicated to a fallen log around ten yards away. Will knew by her complete confidence that the distance would be easily attainable. As she relocated, her step lost a slight springyness to it.

She frowned and moved back. Lilly knew that her she would be less accurate but she was she the power of her self-made recurve bow. The bow was shorter and smaller than the long bow that Will had, but it was still powerful. Lilly squinted at the target in the failing light. Undoubtedly, the test would be harder than she imagined. Lilly shot her first arrow. It stuck into the tree above the target. She fired the second one and it was inside the ring, but no higher than a hand's width. She fired again, and this one still neared closer the bulls-eye.

Warming up to her bows draw, Lilly noticed Will's eyes narrow, out of her peripheral vision, and he suddenly called, "Freeze!" Lilly stood unmoving as she had her bow in full draw. Will walked over to her and looked at her stance. She held the bowstring aligning with her mouth, as Will looked over her. Will said, "Shoot," and she did so. Will frowned as he saw her arrow pierce the tree target.

"What?" Lilly asked him impatiently as he continued frowning.

"Nock an arrow and put it in full draw," He commanded, and Lilly did so. "Shoot," She fired obediently into the target, her arrow was a tiny distance away from the bulls-eye. Will frowned again.

"What?" Lilly questioned him as she saw him give an irritated look.

"When you fire you relax," Will told her simply.

"Huh?" Lilly raised an eyebrow, not comprehending the statement.

"You are so obtuse," Will muttered and proceeded to explain. "After you let go of the bow string, you relax, but the arrow has not left your bow yet. Your right elbow drops and the bow moves slightly up, causing your arrow not to hit the target, even when you aim for it, it goes slightly up," Lilly frowned, as Will called her on her mistake. "After you let go of the string, don't relax," Lilly aimed again at the target, again. Nighttime was visibly approaching and it was getting harder to see. Peering into the diminishing light Lilly fired, not relaxing, and heard a crack. She looked anxiously at her bow, making sure it was not damaged, then she ran to the target. The bulls-eye arrow was broken, and in its place, was one of her own. Lilly stared at the target, and rubbed her eyes.

"Nice shooting," Will emerged from the side of the tree and looked at the target, nodding approvingly. "Good job. Let's go inside, It's too dark to continue." Lilly followed him up the steps and went inside, but not before she glanced back at the target and smiled broadly. The sight was slightly scarring for Will, only used to the creasing frown that lined her face.

"Lilly! Get inside!" Will barked.

When Lilly walked into the cabin she saw Will sitting at the table, the plates on the floor, near the water bucket, looking at his maps. "Come here," He beckoned to a seat beside him. "Tell me what you know about maps."

"Honestly?" Lilly asked him, and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Will nodded slowly. She sighed, loosing a moral battle, and continued, "Nothing... I don't know anything about maps," Will nodded and wasn't surprised. He had suspected that she might lie to him, wanting to impress him, but he was happy that for the time being, that she swallowed her pride, and honestly told him what little she knew.

"Well, good. I'm glad you told me the truth for once, one other thing...Can you read?" He saw Lilly hesitate.

"Of course I can read!" Lilly paused slightly too long and she knew she gave herself away.

"Would you mind reading this to me?" He pointed to a spot on the map; Will asked, rasing an eyebrow. She stared at the words, panic building in her chest. Think Lillian. You can do this, Lilly told herself.

"Ssss-oo-ll-i-t-aa-rr-yyy, Solitary. Ppp-lll-aaa-iii-nnn, Plains. Solitary Plain," She looked at Will defiantly.

"You call that reading?" Will asked sarcastically.

"I told you what it said didn't I?" Lilly replied sardonically. "How else would I have known that you were taking notes on me!" She hissed, referring to her own personal file created by Will and Crowley. Will sighed, he knew that he was going to have to teach her to read. Her literacy was seriously impaired. If she had to report to the King and she couldn't read the map fluently, the Corps would look like a joke.

"For now, I am just gonna go over a few things about all maps that will never change," Will told her and the two sat at the table and looked over the maps until the oil in the lamp diminished, Will pointed out the mountain, river, forest symbols. Once Lilly knew that and a few other simple facts Lilly retired to bed, and eventually Will followed. "Tomorrow, I am going to get you some books. You will practice outside, for the majority of the day, don't forget. You also need to refill the water barrel," Will called after her as she stood to leave. Lilly nodded once and went into her room, humming as she prepared for bed.

Will, who was leaning back in his chair, slammed the legs on the floor and put his head in his hands. "What the hell am I doing?" He asked himself aloud; Lilly's door clicked shut.

* * *

><p>Morning came and at about midday, Lilly arose. She took the liberty of sleeping late. There was no warden to enforce rules today. She got up, dressed and ate leftovers from the night before. Lilly went outside and started to refill the large water barrel. It took 31 grueling bucketfuls to fill it to the brim. After stretching her back, she picked up her bow which waited for her patiently on the front porch and traveled to the target tree. She removed all her arrows but the center one she shot through Will's sturdy arrow. Lilly filled her quiver, and retreating to her required distance she began to shoot, arrow after arrow, knowing she had much improvement to make.<p>

Getting used to the constant momentum and falling into a routine, she began to concentrate less on her target, but she didn't relax her right arm. Lilly could hear the other sounds of the forest, and could feel the wind blowing across her arrows path. Adjusting her shot accordingly, she continued to fire, stopping and retrieving her arrows from the tree, momentarily. While she retrieved her arrows, she sensed a non-animal presence. The threat grew and her stomach clenched. Whirling around, she drew her arrow back and fired.

**Did you like it? (Let me know.) Did you hate it? (Let me know, but please say it nicely.) REVIEW! I command it with all the power in my tiny body!**

**~Raider**


	9. Future

**Hey everyone! Another "Evan-full" chapter in the words of my beta. (Thanks Dodo!) Wow! I go lots of t reviews and some people added me to the favorites/subscription thingy! Whooooo! You have a very happy author!**

**Reviews: Thanks to Raina Meldamiriel, some unknown person, GodricsRanger, Dodo123, and Xbamsod!**

**Subscribe/Favorites People: Thanks to Thesoj, Shelly999999999 (That's a lot of 9s) Raina Meldamiriel, GodricsRanger, Guerro, Lizet Nighthunter, Xbamsod, Sushi Sasha244, and Coach Conner! I think there is more but I don't want to look. Ok, you people here: I just called you out! I know you probably read this so please, please, please, please send me a review! It's summer for crying out loud! You ought to have time!**

**RAdventures 1 to 100: Does anyone know the names of the three bullies Horace had to beat off? Its crucial information for the next theme. If you let me know you'll get a special mention! (Yes, I am bribing you.)**

**So without further delay; I present Chapter 9.**

**~Raider**

Chapter 9.

Evan got up off the creaky bed and looked around the deserted boys dormitory. He spun around and looked outside at the position of the sun, just the way Will had taught him. It was later than he thought. He speedily got dressed, and at one point, he was hopping on one foot trying to put his head through his sleeve. When he was finally dressed properly, he ran down the stairs to the dining hall, through the main doors. He grabbed a shiny red apple out of the silver fruit bowl, and ran back out the dinning hall, dodging the kitchen staff and went out the back door, trying to put his red vest on. Running down the hallways, with an apple in his mouth Evan slid his vest over top his semi-wrinkly shirt and arrived at the Baron's study, later than he was supposed to. He caught his breath, panting, his hands on his knees, held the apple in one hand and knocked, quite dignified, on the door.

"Enter," The loud voice boomed. He took a deep breath and walked through the massive oak doors. Evan started to enter the crowed study, but stopped and stood in the doorway shocked by what he saw.

The large cook and his former apprentice were standing side-by-side, in line with Ulf, and Sir Rodney. All four Craftmasters stared as him as he walked into the room, continuing for some moments.

"Enough!" The Baron said impatiently, aware he had just made the situation quite awkward. Everyone looked at him, and the Baron directed his gaze toward Evan. "Evan, do you know what this is about?" Evan shook his head slightly still mortified by the four visitors.

"What?" The Baron asked him, wanting a verbal response.

"No sir. Well, kinda sir. Yes sir." Evan told him, giving quite a mixed message.

"Well, which one is it?" The Baron roared, making Evan jump. A flash of fear streaked across his face, but he quickly disguised it.

"Kinda sir. I distracted one of Chubb's apprentices, and he dropped a bowl." Evan told him, gesturing to the large cook. "And, I broke Miss Jenny's Ladle."

Master Chubb gasped, and Jenny leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Not my good one." The Kitchenmaster somewhat relaxed and Evan continued.

"I don't really know why the Horsemaster or the Battlemaster are here, though." Evan finished. Sir Rodney looked at Ulf, and Ulf looked at the Baron.

Arald spoke,"Evan, Ulf and Sir Rodney said you rode a 16 hands horse. Is this true?"

Evan thought a moment and questioned, "Do you mean Asad?" Ulf nodded.

"My Lord," Ulf interupted, "the horse wasn't even broken in, we found him five days past, and the boy climbed upon him without the horse objecting at all!" Baron Arald nodded and took in the information.

"We know he cannot be apprenticed, he is only seven. Maybe could he be a stable hand?" Ulf shook his head.

"A stable hand wouldn't suffice for the boy's talent. He rode a horse for the first time yesterday." The Baron's eyes widened and he nodded again.

As the Baron opened his mouth to speak, Master Chubb, butted into the conversation, "Am I going to receive compensation, for the disastrous situation my kitchen was put in yesterday?"

"Yes! And am I going to receive an apology for the disturbance he caused?" Jenny added to the comment Chubb put in, rather huffily. The Baron frowned and looked at the little boy, with sadness in his eyes.

"Evan, I don't think you can be my page. We will have to find a different job for you. Perhaps the garden would be more suitable." Evan's brow furrowed and he frowned. Evan liked his job, it took him to many places around the castle.

"Yes, my Lord." Evan took off his vest and handed it to the Baron. "Sorry Master Chubb and Miss Jenny for disturbing your kitchens." Evan bowed slightly and headed toward the door.

"Now wait just a minute Arald!" The chubby cook said softly. "When I meant compensation, I didn't mean for you to take his job!"

"All I wanted was an apology and a new ladle." Jenny said, adding her two cents.

"I think the boy could get me a new bowl and that would be sufficient." Chubb added.

"Well, good! It's settled, Evan you will work off the money by being page again, while I get Chubb and Jenny, their replacement utensils." Arald scribbled quickly on two pieces of paper, and Evan retrieved his scarlet vest from Arald's desk. The Baron handed the papers to the moody cooks and they marched out pompously.

"Evan you may also go. I don't have anything for you, my morning has been slightly delayed." Arald winked and Evan followed the cooks out of the room, smiling, delighted to have his job back.

As the knight shut the large door, and Evan immediately spun around and put his ear against the keyhole.

"He seems to have a lot of personality!"

"That's true!"

"Definitely" The men's voices blurred together.

"All righty then. What are we going to do about him?" Baron Arald started to guide the conversation.

"I want him." Both Craftsmasters said at the same time.

Ulf started his reasoning."The boy came to me first and has shown skill as a rider." Evan, outside, smiled wide at Ulf's praise.

Rodney, then countered. "Evan does have great riding skill, but I think as a future knight, he will have more of a chance. Being a good rider, will be good for the battlefield, and the boy is already big for his age."

The Baron looked at both men and nodded slowly and gave the men his wise answer.

"We'll flip for it. The winner will also be in charge of pre-apprentice training, and maybe we can apprentice him earlier than fifteen." The Baron took a coin out of his purse and looked at the men's incredulous faces. "It's the fairest way." The men observed as Arald showed them both sides of the coin. "Heads, Ulf gets the boy. Tails, Rodney gets the boy." Both men shook hands and awaited to see Evan's fate. The gold coin caught the sunlight and Evan listened to the still silence that had filled the Baron's study.

"Heads. Ulf the boy is yours." Ulf nodded and Evan silently cheered. He was excited to see Asad again. Evan heard the men's steps approach the door, and he scurried behind a large tapestry and waited for the group to pass by. Then he ran down the hallway, toward the common room.

* * *

><p>"PATRICK!" Evan shouted his friend's name as he ran into the common room. Running, smack into Lizzie, he asked her where he was, somewhat out of breath.<p>

"He's probably near the garden. He ruined some of the cabbage crop last year, set a bunny loose, so Chubb is making him replant this year." Lizzie turned back to her book, it was titled Kings through the Centuries. Lizzie saw Evan staring at the book and replied, "It's for class." Evan nodded and looked away from the book and started to head out the room. "Wait! Evan, can I come?" Evan looked at Lizzie. She was getting shoes on her feet and started to put the map in her pocket.

"I guess so." Evan replied after a short pause and ran out of the dormitories with Lizzie following close behind him. The pair ran down many hallways, and down several flights of stairs. As Evan ran out of the castle, he turned a corner and ran smack into Ulf. Evan hit the sturdy man and bounced into Lizzie, the two landed in a heap.

Evan shook his head and looked up and the obstacle he ran into. The tall sturdy man had his hand extended. Evan stared at it for a moment, and realized the man was trying to help him up. Evan took the hand and he found himself being hauled to his feet.

"You need to watch where you are going Evan." Evan looked at the man's weathered face.  
>He recognized the him and said, "Thanks, Ulf." Evan turned and put Lizzie back on her feet. She swayed on the spot and Evan grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to stand still, until she found her balance again.<p>

"Thanks, Evan. Hi Ulf!" She said, no longer confused.

"Where are you two going in such a hurry?" The man asked them, intrigued at their urgency.

"Um," Evan started, knowing that Ulf was inside the Baron's study. "I wanted to see Patrick."

"Ah, yes. The Baron told me about your new friend." Ulf frowned. "Wasn't he the young man who ruined half the cabbage crop last year?" Ulf frowned when he remembered the pain of not having enough cabbage with his lamb last year for the summer solstice.

"Um… yes. He is near the garden; I have to tell him something. Bye Ulf." The two kids avoided a possible scene, as they ran around the castle to the back, where Chubb's prized garden was.

Evan and Lizzie stopped near an arbor, and looked for their friend. They saw a small figure, surrounded by several heads of cabbage: carrots were on the right, and tomatoes were on the left. Patrick crawled to another of the green leafy plants and continued to weed. The two kids ran up to Patrick, and hearing the noise he turned and looked at the figures approaching.  
>"STOP!" Patrick yelled suddenly. The two kids froze in their spots and looked at their friend rather shaken up. "Don't-step-on-any-plants." Patrick stated the words quietly and slowly making sure he was understood. Evan and Lizzie nodded slowly and walked quietly and carefully toward Patrick. "If Chubb finds a single plant messed up," He elaborated. "he would double my work. I found that out the hard way." Evan nodded, sat down on the damp soil, and started to help Patrick weed. Lizzie walked around to the other side of the vegetables and also sat, helping with the chore. "So... What brings you here?" Patrick asked after an awkward silence.<p>

"Well, I heard something from the Barons study, but why Lizzie is here," Evan shrugged and Lizzie glared at him. Evan stared at her and noticed small beads of sweat grow on her forehead as she worked on a particularly tough weed. Her brows were furrowed, and her green eyes narrowed. She looked up as she felt Evan's gaze upon her and she glared at him again. Evan shook his head and said to Patrick, "Anyway, I was eavesdropping by the Barons study, and..." Evan stopped when he saw Patrick, and Lizzie's jaws drop open, disbelief clearly written on their faces. " The conversation was about me!" He saw clarity amplify on their faces. "Apparently Sir Rodney and Ulf wanted to, like, well, um," Evan paused and waited until he had their full attention. "start to train me."

The two kids just looked at Evan. Nothing like this ever happened in the history of the Ward. Apprentices were usually sought a few months before they were officially apprenticed, but no one's fate had ever been decided when they were seven.

"So are going to be trained to be a knight, or become Ulf's like pre-pre-apprentice?" Patrick asked, concerned about where his friend's future was headed.

"Well, they flipped a coin." Evan told the two.

"A coin? A coin! They let a piece of wealth decide your future?" Lizzie yelled. A few birds flew out of a tree and Evan looked at the sycamore, wondering if Lizzie was really that loud.

* * *

><p>Cassandra caught another branch as the one she was sitting on broke and scared the birds. She looked at the castle's garden and hoped the disturbance wasn't noticed. Cassandra froze in place, when she saw a two boys and a girl, peer toward the trees. The tallest one started to move toward the forest, but stopped when his friend gestured to the castle. They were moving away from the trees and headed toward the stone fortress when Cassandra inched down the tree, and planted her feet on the leaves. Swiveling slowly she saw no one behind her, and she continued to make her way out of the shadows.<p>

"Now the real fun begins!" Cassandra said under her breath, and a smile escaped her lips.

* * *

><p>Evan made his way inside the castle, following Patrick and Lilly. If birds are scared, they don't fly out of only one tree. He thought to himself. Evan tried to explain himself to his friends, but they looked at the tree and shrugged.<p>

"Who knows what birds think?" Patrick said, as he lead them back into the castle.

"Why don't we stop at Chubb's kitchen, and see if we can snag a pie?" Lizzie asked, as her stomach growled and a mischievous grin escaped her lips.

"No!" Both boys said at the same time.

"If you haven't noticed, I will be out there until, those stupid plants are ready to be eaten, thanks to Chubb. And now you want me to steal some pies?" Patrick told her.

"And Chubb, is still upset I made someone drop a bowl." Evan added huffily.

"Okay, okay!" Lizzie said defensively. "Just asking. Sheesh!" She broke away from the group and headed down to the kitchen by herself, leaving Evan and Patrick alone, in the drafty stone corridor.

"You like her." Patrick said to Evan in a sing-song voice.

"No I don't!" Evan exclaimed. His face was getting redder and redder, until Evan asked Patrick softly. "Do you think she likes me?" Patrick shrugged and continued to walk up the stairs.

"Who knows what goes through a girl's mind?" Patrick said to Evan.

"Lilly knows."

"Well of course she knows! She's a girl!" Patrick paused then questioned Evan. "Do you miss her?" Evan stopped and looked at a tapestry hanging by them, then Patrick stopped and stood next to them. The intricate weaving showed a figure on a small horse holding a bow.

"Yes, very much."

Both boys then turned suddenly searching for the sound of the alarm bell ringing loudly through the castle.


	10. Assassin

**Hullo! I kinda sorta owe you guys a big apology... I"M SORRY for updating so late! I had volleyball camp for basically a week, I had to rewrite this chapter, and overall I stink as an author...I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Thanks to: Dodo123, GodricsRanger, Xbamsod, Luke, and Lizzet Nighthunter, and Captive1Princess for reviewing and chapter correspondence.**

**~Raider**

Chapter 10

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrh!" The man yelling in pain silenced himself with a grunt. Lilly guessed her arrow had found its mark. The bushes shuddered quickly, then stood perfectly still.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want? Get out here now!" She ordered. Each comment came quickly after the other. Her eyes were darting from left to right, and she saw a bird fling itself from a tree on one side of her and she heard a branch snap on the other. "Tell your other friends to come out here unarmed," She yelled to the man in front of her, adding to her statement, "I have more arrows," trying to sound threatening. Adrenaline was pulsing through her body; she felt no fear.

Loud hearty laughing came from all sides of her. The wounded man in front of her came out of the bushes clutching his bleeding arm; the shaft of her deadly arrow was sticking out of it. _Obviously a diversion_, she thought and looked at the man observing his actions, in addition to his demeanor. A hideous brand on the right side of his face, alerted her to the fact she had wounded a convict. The bushes rustled again.

"Now ain't you a pretty little thing?" He said to himself, stepping toward Lilly, who speedily had another arrow nocked.

Her gaze unwavering as she asked venomously, "What do you want?" Then she shook her head commanding him instead. "You will not move any closer, or call to any of your friends," The threat was unmistakably real in her voice, yet any conversation they had was pointless considering the fact all intruders heard every word. The bushes around her started to rustle again, and Lilly fired quickly to her left and right. A single crunch, echoed through the woods, and another cry of pain sent the birds overhead flying away.

"I know there are more of you," She told the man in front of her, yet directed the statement to the others, and, as if on cue, much loud rustling receded in the distance, followed by the sounds of a horse neighing and galloping away.

* * *

><p>"So now that I have you two, and that poor dead guy, what do I do?" Lilly asked herself in a tone that truly gave way to her inexperience.<p>

"You could let us go?" A voice to her left suggested, pleading for mercy. A small robust man, was crawling toward her and Lilly saw another feeble attempt of a distraction. The man farther away with an arrow in his leg would surprise her by speaking, she would turn her head, and her bow would lower, giving the leader a chance to attack Lilly. She smirked and looked at the man out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't think so," She said firmly. "I need Will," Lilly added, again, talking with herself aloud, moaning under her breath. When was the last time I've needed anyone, she asked herself. "He will know what to do with convicts, but what do I do with you now?" Lilly asked herself once more, then reasoned aloud. "I can't kill you, mainly because, well, I'd feel bad, and you haven't attacked me...yet. I would really love to kill you, because it would save so much hassle. I can't go get rope, because you'll run away and I don't have any of those nifty strikers..." Then a horrendous plan dawned on her, yet it was only option, considering the fact she could barely feel her hands in the growing cold.

"I have an idea..." She started. "You don't need your feet, do you?" The men paled as a cruel smile crossed her face. "After all, you are criminals," Lilly reasoned. "I could just shoot them..." Lilly raised her bow.

"That might only be fun for us two," Will said, talking to Lilly as he walked out from the treeline, hiding his alarm at the girl's demonic reasoning. His bow was also aimed at the mischievous pair. "Nice work," He added icily, commending her actions. "By the way, the bit you said about needing me... was quite touching," Lilly turned and she looked at Will, scowling. Will glanced at her and then looked back at the prisoners, the leader was standing, blood trickling down his arm. "Ah, ah, ah," Will looked and trained his arrow on the convict, motioning for him to sit. "Once again, never let your guard down," He spoke to Lilly.

Lilly sighed and told him shakily, "You are right, of course."

"Why don't you get the new rope out of my saddle bag?" Will suggested and gestured with his head Tug's general direction. "I had a feeling it might be used for a special occasion," Lilly nodded sharply, exhaled quickly and turned toward the woods. Finding Tug not to far from her practicing area, she got the rope out of the green canvas saddlebag, coiling the rope into a bundle, leaving a small amount trailing behind her. Fastening the buckles on the bag, making sure Will would find nothing disrupted, she headed back on the hidden trail to the clearing.

Lilly gave the rope to Will, who picked up rope and started to untangle the leaves and twigs that gathered on the end, when he saw a scrap of paper intertwined with the sticks.

Lilly strung her bow and aimed it at the prisoners, while Will held the rope she gave him, and examined the scrap of paper. All of a sudden Will was advancing on the prisoner. He held the branded leader by his neck and pinned him up against the tree.

"Who was your target?" Will hissed. His face had no trace of humor. He spoke quietly and dangerously. "Who was your target?" Will asked again, raising his voice in volume, growling and slammed the convict's head into the tree. Lilly raised an eyebrow with looked at the pair curiously. "Who?" Will slightly loosened the grip on the prisoner's throat and he squeaked out an answer.

"The... princess," The convict told Will; the man's voice straining to be heard. Will slammed the pinned man's head into the tree one last time and the assassin slumped to the ground unconscious.

"You," Will said and spun around toward the other man, his lip curled in disgust. The other prisoner jumped- well, as easily as one can when an arrow is lodged in one's leg. "I can shoot you, or simply tie you up. which do you prefer? I doesn't matter to me either way," Will shrugged, the aggressive demeanor was gone, and was quickly replaced by the impassive one that the pudgy man heard earlier.

"Option 2, please," The other prisoner whimpered.

"So now you break out the flattery. I was wondering when it was going to show up," Will muttered distastefully. "Lilly tie him, and take his knives," He ordered sharply. Lilly obediently took the rope from the ground; it had fallen when Will raced up the leader. She tied the pudgy man's ankles and hands, but left the arrow in his calf.

"Will, do you want me to take this out?" Lilly asked him, pointing to the arrow. Will shrugged, "His choice. He will eventually be attended to, so I'd leave it."

"Last question," Lilly told him and took a deep breath. "What do you want me to do with the dead guy?"

"Dead guy?" Will turned slowly from facing the house and stared into her face. "You killed someone?"

"He was going to attack me!" She reasoned, wanting to abate the possibility of Will's anger, who was simply shocked. Will walked over to the bushes and looked at the dead man. The body lay at an odd angle; limbs were sprawled in all directions and a pool of blood surrounded the man's torso near a strategically placed arrow.

"Did you mean to shoot him in the chest?" He asked, pointing to the atrocity.

Lilly shrugged, "Stopping him was really my main point."

"Well, you achieved your goal." Will paused and started toward the cabin, trying his best to hide his tumbling emotions.

"But Will," Lilly started to say. "What do I do with him?" Will didn't respond and kept walking inside the cabin. Lilly stared at the prisoners. "What do I do with idiot number one and idiot number two?" She asked again, and pointed to the men who lay in the snow, at the Rangers' mercy.

Will stopped and turned slowly, "Leave your dead man. He'll freeze tonight, and I'll figure out what with him tomorrow. As for idiot one and two," Will paused and smirked. "We will tie them up on the porch. They will be covered from the snow," The first snow had begun to fall. Little snowflakes caught in Lilly's hair, and one decorated her eyelashes. Will continued, "We will leave them outside," A gasp came from the conscious man. "Oh be quiet!" Will snapped. "You both will get a blanket," He walked over to the unconscious leader and draped him over his shoulder. He walked up the porch steps and dropped him unceremoniously on the wooden floor. Will then picked up the other man in the same fashion and placed him on the floor. Lilly gave her extra rope to Will, and he tied them both to the banister. He turned away from the man's gaze and quietly slipped his strikers out of his pocket, screwing them together. When they were connected, he turned quickly, and threw them. The metal balls whizzed toward the man's head and struck him. He was knocked out instantly.

"Come inside Lilly. I picked up some beef when I was in town, we'll just eat that," Lilly nodded and followed Will inside silently, who pretended not to notice her shaking. As she walked inside the house, she was instantly comforted by the warmth of the fire. A cough from the men outside instantly jarred her from the picturesque scene. Lilly immediately ran to the trash bin and vomited profusely, than ran to her room crying. Will stared at the shut bedroom door, the put his ear against the keyhole.

Lilly sobbed, then mumbled to herself hysterically. "I just killed that guy? I just killed that guy. I JUST KILLED THAT GUY!" Will grimaced in pain and put a hand over his ear as Lilly screamed. _Don't do this to yourself, Will,_ Will thought to himself and he raised his had to knock on the door. _What are you doing Will?_ He thought again and knocked, The door creaked open and Will saw Lilly curled up on her bed, rocking back and forth. Will sat next to her.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Her mentor asked and she sniffled and nodded.

"It just...I just felt like.._.them_," Lilly said shakily. "I had power. I could've killed them; just like they killed my parents. They were helpless," Will nodded slowly and tried to determine if Lilly was talking about the men or her parents. Lilly stared at the quilt covering her bed, and Will patted her back once, then upon receiving no response he got up to leave. "I wasn't in control, Will," Lilly spoke again as his hand was on the door handle. "If every time I am faced with panic, I turn into a monster, I..I.I..I won't be able to," Lilly stuttered. Will paused and headed out the door, ignoring the girl's sobs that she had kept under control during their interacting.

Will sighed at sat at the wooden table, slouching in his chair. He set the scrap of paper down and then went outside to rub Tug down after waiting a moment.

Firelight flickered and the note held shaky hand writing, read:_ death, planned at Redmont_. The rest of the note was torn away, yet Will knew all that was needed.

**I hope that chapter makes up for my lateness. I am starting to edit the next one now...**


	11. First Aquaintances

**Hey peoples! I wasn't able to update this as soon as I wanted to, but here it is anyway! I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to Dodo123, Captive1princess, Xbamsod, J.L.T. Lunoyla, Pinkpaint, GodricsRanger and Lizzet Nighthunter for many reviews and correspondence!**

Chapter 11

"Lilly." Will nudged the girl with his bow and she moaned softly, turning over. Will sighed deeply and prodded her again harshly.

"Aaah!" Lilly screamed aloud and had her knife unsheathed, lunging at Will, before realizing it was that was her mentor who was poking her. Will mildly knocked the knife out of her hand with the tip of his bow. Lilly glared at him harshly before putting on a face of remorse. "Sorry about that, Will," she mumbled and got out of bed, picked up her knife and headed into the cooking area, starting to unwrap the meat parcel. Will stared at the girl, massaged his temple and went out the front door, letting it slam shut. Lilly looked around the cabin once and sighed, then shrugged, continuing to sulk. Her blurry eyes focused on Will as he entered the house again with something obviously hidden behind his back.

Lilly narrowed her eyes, "What do you have there?" she questioned, trying to walk around Will, who kept moving, keeping his back turned from her.

"Nothing," Will said innocently, spinning faster as Lilly proceeded to sprint around him in circles.

"Stop moving!" She yelled at Will, waving the knife she was using to cut the meat with around, a small smile on her face. "Fine!" She told Will sharply, and turned to finish preparing breakfast. "Make your own coffee," she threw the words over her shoulder.

"Okay! Okay! You win!" Will relented, and tossed Lilly the bag, who eagerly opened it.

"What's this?" Lilly was sitting at the table, staring at the bag, as Will grabbed the coffee pot, then took out the beans and the muslin cloth.

"A present," He replied nonchalantly. "When I was in town, I went into a store and asked the lady what girls your age need. She gave me this." He turned back to the fire pit and waited for Lilly to open the bag. She pulled out a wooden brush and a series of ribbons on spools. "For your hair," He added unnecessarily. Lilly nodded and waited for him to continue. "I also got you your own mirror. I think now might be the time to take a look." Will smiled as Lilly shrieked with horror at the sight of herself.

Her hair had been sticking straight out one side of her head and on the other side, she recognized the bow somewhat hidden by the bird's nest of messy hair. _Undoubtedly from my dreams_, she thought internally and set the mirror on the table. Then, grabbing the brush, she first undid the remains of her braid. After she brushed her hair, Lilly carried the small bundle toward her room, ignoring Will's laughing.

Once she shut the door behind her, a wide grin spread across her face. The room had a bed against the east wall, and the foot of it was facing the center of the room. A dresser held a few of her belongings, and a shelf was above it. A single window let natural light into the room. It had heavy wooden shutters and a thick curtain to keep out the hostile weather. Lilly set the mirror on a shelf and retied her hair into her simple braid using the new ribbon. A few minutes later she walked out of her room, feeling very much refreshed, and found Will sitting at the kitchen table, looking over a few maps and letters. He selected a few and placed them in his cloak pocket.

"We are going to be going up to the castle today and we need to bring your luggage," -Will gestured to the shivering hostages outside.- -"to the Baron. They will be interrogated, but we need to get them off of our hands." Lilly nodded and frowned, slightly, yet her mood was very much improved by Will's small act of kindness.

"You only have one horse," she said wisely.

"Yes. Good observation," he replied impassively, continuing to gather a few more papers intermingled with weapons, as he prepared for the short trek in the snow. Lilly trailed behind him like a puppy, continuing to speak.

"But, I thought..." Lilly started.

"You're an apprentice, you are not ready to think." Will smiled again, as he filled a canteen with warm coffee, and Lilly scowled.

"Who's walking?" She asked again, already knowing what the answer was.

"You are," Will told her and she sighed. "Along with brand-man."

"Okay...make me walk next to a murdering criminal. I see how this is going to go down," Lilly paused, got up from her chair, paced around the cabin, looked at Will and sighed again, _Overly dramatic_, he thought.

"You will be walking, until you get your horse," Will told Lilly, ignoring her horrid acting, trying to butter up his apprentice.

"A horse? A horse! I get a horse! Yes! Do I get to pick it? Will it be a boy or a girl? What am I going to name it?" Lilly jumped up and down excitedly asking the questions to Will and herself.

"Whoa!" Slow down!" Lilly froze in place with a giggle as Will sat and started to answer her questions. "We will be going to get your horse today or tomorrow, and as far as your horses gender...um, we will just have to see what Old Bob has on hand. One other thing, your horse will already be named."

"Whatever! I get a horse! I get a horse!" Lilly kept chanting and started skipping around the room. Will put his forehead on the table. _Out of all the things I thought a girl apprentice would be like_, he said to himself, _seeing her skip around my cabin was not what I envisioned._

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning continued quite energetically, and Will was eventually able to convince Lilly to settle down enough to walk through the woods- like the obedient little apprentice she never was. Lilly walked next to the branded convict, and the accomplice's hands and ankles were tied together then fastened to Tug's tail, since he couldn't walk. Will accidental nudged the man's tender leg, then replied with an unsympathetic, "Whoops." Knowing the drill, Tug stood obediently as his owner fastened the rope, and the group trudged up the slope to the castle.<p>

The quartet arrived at the castle gates, to find the red stone fortress barred to the outside world. Will walked up to the gates and found himself talking to Sir Eric, the sentry guard. The two stood outside the large wooden door and tried to protect themselves against the harsh snow that was blowing angrily against them, as Lilly and the criminals waited impatiently, yet said nothing.

"What do you mean you are in lock-down?" Will questioned the credible knight, creating a Plan B in his mind.

"We found an intruder trying to scale the walls around dusk yesterday, Baron Arald and Sir Rodney will be questioning him now.

"First assassins, now intruders, the princess is not going to be happy," Will muttered as Sir Eric hesitantly opened the large main gates.

* * *

><p>Cassandra gasped as the bag was pulled off her head. She bitterly recalled the dank, and cold night in her cell. She smiled internally, while scolding herself and remembered secretly planning the excursion under her father's nose. The princess had planned the infiltration of Redmont. The task would be to test the castle's battle and invasion readiness and her own... abilities.<p>

"Cassandra!" The Baron dropped the sack that was on her head on the floor and stared at her. Rodney, being the quickest of the all the people in the room to recover, approached the chair she was in and, on one knee, speedily unfastened her leather bonds.

"My lady, please forgive me!" Arald said quickly and fell to his knees. Cassandra smiled, stood and stretched her arms and legs.

"The fault is all mine, Arald." She looked at him, and in turn looked at Rodney. "Castle Redmont has passed my test!" She grandly announced.

"Test? Test? I wasn't aware of any procedures occurring for your arrival," the Baron started to say.

"Of course you weren't," She told him patiently with a weary smile. "If you had known, how else could your domain be properly evaluated?" Cassandra clarified Baron Arald's confusion and the knights standing guard, opened the interrogation room doors. The Baron led her up the main staircase shaking his head, profusely apologizing, and Sir Rodney trailed behind the two, looking at the tapestries with much boredom.

Cassandra was lead to her room, and she gratefully dismissed the Baron, assuring him she was completely fine. Once she washed, and returned to her more comfortable attire, she found her luggage neatly placed in the middle of the floor. The coach she was supposed to be traveling in must have arrived shortly after she was released, Cassandra guessed. A girl sat at her table, staring out at the magnificent view through the bedroom window. Cassandra stopped on the threshold between her bedroom, and the washing room, in complete shock.

"My lady," The girl stood and the princess stared, as she started to walk silently toward her. Cassandra closed her mouth and tried to wipe the look of annoyance off her face as the girl spoke. "Will told me I should meet you."

* * *

><p>"So, how do you think it is going?" The Baron was pacing around his study and he looked at Will worriedly who sat impassive in one of the chairs.<p>

"I haven't heard any screaming, so I'm going with my gut," Will told Arald as he plucked a walnut from the dish and chewed it thoughtfully. "They are both okay. Or dead," The Baron spun back around and continued pacing.

"Oh, I hope so," He paused. "I mean the okay part," He added when Will raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why did you send Lilly up to see her?" He questioned Will again.

"Well, Lilly needed to meet her. Their personalities, talents and skills are mostly similar. The difference between the two is... Cassandra knows control, and Lilly does not," Will told him wisely and the Baron nodded, understanding the reasoning.

* * *

><p>"Will sent you?" Cassandra asked, and Lilly nodded. The princess breathed deeply, controlling her turmoiling emotions, "He told you to come into my chambers while I was washing, and so you sat here?" Cassandra asked, keeping her temper under control.<p>

"I don't understand much about, um, royal... expectations," Lilly said quietly, running her hands over her braid nervously.

_"I can tell,"_ Cassandra muttered to herself. "What is your name at least? Tell me that."

"Lilly, milady," Lilly answered obediently, and attempted to curtsy. Cassandra eyed her garb; although she didn't wear the Rangers signature cloak, Cassandra recognized the saxe knife on her belt, the bow and quiver were left on the table, and she suspected that the throwing knife would be hidden somewhere else on her body.

"Well then, Lilly. For whatever reason Will wanted me to meet you, I am glad to have done so." The princess spoke cooley, crediting her testy mood to the chilling night she spent in the cell. "So, you are a Ranger."

"Um, yes?" Lily answered hesitantly.

"It's not a trick question, and I'm not going to condemn you if you answer wrong," Cassandra smiled slightly and urged Lilly on.

"Yeah, I'm a Ranger," Lilly told her slowly. "I mean, yes mi'lady," She corrected herself and added in a whisper, "Is that a good or a bad thing? I haven't been able to figure it out yet," Cassandra giggled, and Lilly gave a half smile.

"Being a Ranger is a great thing!" Cassandra assured her, appreciating Lilly's honesty and her ignorance of the elite group she was now part of. "The kingdom wouldn't be what it is without them. They have prevented so many wars, and Will himself got the treaty with Skandia to occur. That's why he's called Will _Treaty_," She told Lilly, putting emphasis on Will's surname.

"You are soooo lucky," Cassandra walked behind the screen in her room, and put on her dress, handing Lilly her towel, as she continued talking. "At times, I've wanted to be a Ranger... well since I was trapped in Skandia with Will. Wow, the first girl Ranger, you know I have been waiting for this to happen for a long while. I have a lot of hopes riding on you," Lilly shuddered and could almost feel the responsibility fall on her shoulders. Cassandra stepped out from behind the screen, wearing a satin, v-neck white dress. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Wonderful!" Lilly told her. Looking in a mirror, Cassandra turned and evaluated her reflection.

"Hmmm. I guess so." Cassandra looked at Lilly. "What are you going to wear?"

"Excuse me?" Lilly asked, slightly shocked.

"Well, the Baron is throwing a banquet, and I wanted to know what dress you brought," Princess Cassandra explained.

Lilly looked at her slightly bewildered. "I was going to wear this," Lilly gestured to her outfit. "I always wear this."

Cassandra frowned. "I can tell," Lilly's boots were covered in snow and mud, and her collar had a couple of blood stains. There was a tear in her right legging and she had dirt on her face. "I don't think your outfit is exactly appropriate for this sort of.." Cassandra gestured rapidly then sighed, not finding the word she was looking for. "...thing." Lilly walked to the mirror and saw what the princess saw. She moved away and stared at her feet, embarrassed. "I think have one you can borrow, we are about the same size," Cassandra spoke aloud, lifting the tension. With that said, she rummaged through one of her spare suitcases and pulled out a green dress. "Here this one looks like it will fit you well." The dress was a light green and had a scoop neck. The waist line was beaded and a darker green bow tied in the back.

"I don't think I can wear that..." Lilly started to say. "I'm a..."

"Very dirty person?" The princess asked, then answered the question. "Yes you are. Go into the washroom and get a bath." Cassandra commanded. Lilly glanced toward the washroom, and back at her with a skeptical glance. "Go," With another look at Cassandra, Lilly turned and washed.

"Baron?" Will started, and Arald looked up from his book at Will. "I think the men are ready." The Baron nodded and the two tramped down the stairs, into the bowels of the castle. They met the two knights outside of the interrogation room and they supplied them with information.

"They both cracked like an egg," Rodney started to say, and Eric finished his would-be speech.

"We did indeed find out that they were from Skandia, like you suspected," He said, gesturing to Will. "They told us that the had orders signed from the Oberjarl. Which doesn't make any sense, we have a treaty with them," The others nodded and the passageway was silent as each man thought of possibilities. "He told us that he was the leader of the assassination group," Sir Eric continued and the group walked toward a nearby staircase.

"We questioned him further about the possibility of the continuing attempts at Cassandra's assassination, he hurriedly assured us that the group would disperse without a leader, therefore we have no more to worry about," The group was silent, each processing the information as they proceeded to walk up a level of the castle, heading toward the dining hall.

"Its a good thing you found them when you did, Will," Rodney told the Ranger, breaking the deafening silence.

"Actually, I didn't find them," Will corrected. "Lilly did," The Baron stopped at the top stair and looked at Will. Rodney and Eric turned and face Will also.

"Lilly found them?" Baron Arald questioned him again, astonished. "That little girl?"

"Yep. Which reminds me sir," Will began, "there is a body that should be given... a proper burial." Ignoring the jaws that dropped before him, he continued. "I am sure someone in the town has more skill in these matters than I do, but I have no idea where to find someone with the proper skill, and frankly time for it. Do you know who I could talk to about this?" Will stopped suddenly and made sure he had Arald's attention. "One other thing: Don't tell Evan."

"I shall find someone to take care of the man," the Baron said quite calmly and regained control of his emotions. "And about Evan, don't worry. I wouldn't dream of it." The master the castle turned back around and continued to walk up the last flight of stairs that would lead them to the glorious meal Chef Chubb and Miss Jenny had prepared. "My word! Fifteen years old, and blood is already on that girl's hands," Arald whispered to himself, shaking his head sadly and opened the large ornate doors that lead into the dining hall. "Cassandra ought to know."

**I hope you liked it! The next one is my favorite!**

**~Raider**


	12. Um, we have a situation

**Oooo! This one is my favorite! There's action! :) Thanks to Dodo.123, Lizzet Nighthunter, Xbamsod and Superwoman1331 for reviews and correspondence.**

Chapter 12

"Welcome my good sirs!" Cassandra said, and Lilly, to her right, giggled. The men walked into the dinning hall, and were smiling at Cassandra's plesant mood which was unexpected, considering what she had gotten herself into. Arald sat at the head of the table and Cassandra was to his left. Will was to be seated next to Lilly, on Cassandra's left. The castle's knights were seated on the Baron's right.

As Will placed himself next to Lilly, he noticed that she was wearing a dress he had never seen on her before. It was pale green and complimented her slim figure; her hair was down and out of her customary braid. Instead, two small braids started on each side of her head and met in the back. It was clipped together and a flower adorned it.

Cassandra, in turn, wore the satin white dress, accommodating her shapely posture. Her blond hair was in a bun with a few small pieces of hair falling out, and curled. The princess wore a dyed black flower on one side of her waist, matching the thin black trim that lined the v-neck dress. After turning his gaze away from Cassandra and back to Lilly, he noticed a different type of excitement in his apprentice's eyes.

_Of course she should be excited; she is sitting next to the princess after all_, he thought to himself. The meal was brought out and quickly devoured by the hungry table. They ate course after course all the way through desert and conversed late into the night. Lilly arose as the long conversation was coming to a close and escorted Cassandra to her room. The younger girl was starting to fullfil the position a Ranger held. After all, Lilly was making history.

The two trudged up the stars and talked about the evening.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Cassandra asked Lilly.

Lilly replied in a dignified voice, "Oh, most certainly!" She giggled and continued, "I have never had such a fine meal in all my life!" The exclamation was met with an awkward silence. While Lilly was trying to arm wrestle with Sir Rodney for the last piece of pie-and failing miserably- Will had enlightened Cassandra on Lilly's horrifying past. The princess realized that Lilly wasn't only complimenting Jenny and Chef Chubb, but it was true.

Cassandra had spent her life wallowing in comfort and in finery (other than her years in Skandia), whereas Lilly had truly never eaten anything finer than a one course meal.

"Well, why don't we make the evening better?" the princess asked, after the silence, with a devilish grin.

Lilly questioned back, reveling in their friendship, "How?"

"Why don't we change, and sneak down to the kitchen-I really enjoyed those cream pastries- and maybe... have a picnic in the snow?" Lilly looked at the princess out of the corner of her eye, and slowly, a mischievous smile crossed her face.

"That sounds great!" Lilly replied excitedly. The two ran up the stairs in a rather unladylike fashion, hitching their dresses above their knees, until they came to Cassandra's door. The princess looked back at the Ranger, laughing at Lilly's enthusiasm, flinging it open wide, and found herself being pushed across the room. A small throwing knife whizzed by her chest and she realized suddenly that Lilly had just saved her life.

A man jumped down from the ceiling rafters with a thud and started to cross the room towards Cassandra. Lilly gasped, and ran towards the man, matching his large steps and then tripped him from behind with one of the princess's parasols, leaning against the table. The assassin got up with a grunt and changed his target, realizing that with the second girl in the way, he wouldn't be able to carry out his task.

Cassandra was cornered between her bed and the stone wall. Having nothing to fight with-other than the flower vase she now held- she was forced to watch the unfair fight between Lilly and her designated killer as the door was blocked by the match.

The man raced toward Lilly and she quickly reached for her throwing knife she kept in a sheath on her leg.

Grabbing the knife, Lilly muttered to herself, "Of course the one time I get attacked, I just have to leave my bow somewhere else...Ahhhh!" The remorse ended in a scream as the man stepped on Lilly's foot, making her trip, and kicked her in the side. Throwing her knife as she landed on the ground, it contacted the assassin as he kicked her. A sharp grunt came from the man as Lilly's knife buried itself in his stomach and a crack was heard as Lilly's ankle snapped and she flew across the room, hitting her head off an unforgiving wall.

Cassandra watched open-mouthed as the scene unfolded before her and the assassin approached her, the knife seeming not to impede his abilities. He was a few paces in front of her when the door to the room, opened as in came Will, Gilan, Sirs Rodney and Eric, along with Baron Arald, all with their weapons drawn. Will fired off an arrow into the man's back, killing him instantly, and he fell forward, driving the knife further into his body. Cassandra dropped the vase she was holding and sank to the floor in relief.

"Thank you, Will," she said quietly when he approached and extended a hand.

Cassandra forced herself to her feet and walked over to where Gilan was examining Lilly. "How is she?" the princess asked him. Gilan turned her over,  
>and moved her hair out of her face, then felt her pulse. Blood trickled from her head wound and the princess looked at the fallen girl, and inhaled sharply, as she saw her ankle lying in an unnatural position.<p>

"Aside from her broken ankle and a deep-ish cut in her head," Gilan started,and Cassandra looked away, pained. He stood up, and held both her hands, "I think she will be just fine." Cassandra looked back at Gilan and small tears streamed down her face.

"This is all my fault," she told him and started to cry harder.

Gilan patted her hand and replied, "No it isn't, don't be silly. Who could have known that some crazy man was hiding up in your ceiling? Not you.  
>Therefore, it is not your fault."<p>

She snickered and sniffled (producing quite an interesting sound). "That is the best reasoning I have heard in over a year." Her soft crying ceased, and she pulled away from Gilan and walked toward Will, the Baron and the two knights. Her royal demeanor kicked in as she approached the men.

"Have you found anything yet?" she asked them. Rodney, squatting next to the killer, he handed her a few blood stained papers that were in his cloak. She read through them quickly and the Battlemaster explained the gravity of the circumstance.

"Earlier today, we interrogated two other men who were coming here for the same reason." Cassandra nodded and absorbed the situation. Rodney continued, "They lied to us. What a shock," he added sarcastically. "We were told that no others were involved in this. The man with a brand on his face, Scar, told us that without a leader, said the men would disperse. We now know this is not true, considering what happened here tonight."

Arald added on to what Rodney said. "We suggest you leave Castle Redmont, and return home. We will launch a full-scale investigation on the matter, and you will be safe."

"No," Cassandra told them quietly, but firmly and handed the papers back to Sir Rodney. "I will not leave Castle Redmont. My father sent me here so that I may learn to rule and learn what needs to be learned from the Baron. Assassination attempts are what every ruler may have to deal with. I will deal with this one." Cassandra looked at all the men, waiting for an objection, but none came. She was right. "Would you mind finding me another room, until my current suite is cleared?" she asked the Baron.

"Most certainly, milady," he replied. The Baron found a suite on the same floor as himself and Eric, ensuring her safety, then Sir Rodney departed for the Battleschool. Gilan carried Lilly to her room, and the castle healer was summoned there.

* * *

><p>She clucked about Lilly poking and prodding her. Will and Gilan sat by her bedside, but conversed in the hallway, respecting Lilly's privacy when the healer set about to bandaging Lilly's broken ribs, something Gilan overlooked.<p>

Sunlight streamed in through a window onto Lilly's face, and she awoke abruptly with a throbbing headache. The apprentice found herself looking into her mentor's dreary face. She tried to sit up, but found herself restrained.

"Why can't I move? Why are you in my room? And why are two guys next to my bed?" Lilly's eyes darted left and right suspiciously, taking in her surroundings. Gilan approached her bedside, from his seat at the table where he seemed to be reviewing paperwork.

"To answer your inability to move," he started. "You kept trying to turn over in your sleep, and then you would start screaming."

"Quite annoying," Will added, the bags under his eyes were proof of the story.

"Oh, and that bloody nose you gave the healer was also an issue," Gilan tacked onto his explanation.

"I was asleep!" Lilly protested. "There is no way I gave someone a bloody nose," she continued, angrily attacking the tightly fit bedsheets.

Will added to the report, "She was trying to set your ankle, she tweaked it and wham! Your other foot shot up and kicked her in the face. Apparently that has never happened to her before, she wasn't expecting it."

Gilan snickered and finished up. "Oh, yeah and then you started to wake up while she was giving you stitches. She begged us to knock you out again."

Lilly glared at the laughing men. "So... Who did the honors?" She asked raising a trademark eyebrow.

"It was my turn," Gilan told her.

"TURNS!" Lilly screeched. "YOU TOOK TURNS?" Lilly sat up fighting the bed sheets. A sharp pain ran across her chest and she swung her feet out from underneath the covers. She stood on her ankle, and immediately the room spun and a wave of nausea passed over her. Lilly swayed and before she hit the ground, Will grabbed her arms and hauled her back onto the bed.

"Hey!" Will bore his eyes into hers. "Listen to me. Your ankle is broken, three ribs are cracked and you have stitches in your head. Don't go to fast.  
>We need you to come for the trip to Skandia."<p>

"Skandia?" Lilly asked, suddenly alert again. "We are going to Skandia?"

"Yes. That is actually the reason why Gilan is here," he started. "He brought a message from Crowley telling us not to come to the Gathering this season. He needs us to go to Skandia. There have been reports from Rangers in other fiefs about raids that have occurred. All were similar to the one that happened to you. We will leave in a weeks time. Your ankle won't be completely healed but we will be on horse back for a while, so it isn't a main concern. Our obstacle for now is to teach you how to ride. Since you can't walk, getting you to the stables might be a slight issue. Your horse is in the stables now. Normally you would accompany me to Old Bob's but we decided that the five mile trek would probably injure you further."

"How did you get the horse here? It was really late last night, and it isn't even midday," she added looking outside, through the open shutters, at the sun.

"You were out for three days," Gilan simply told her.

"Three days?" Lilly questioned, disbelieving.

"You kept waking up when she was replacing your bandages... as I said earlier, we took turns," Gilan explained further, and Lilly shot him a look seeming to wish him a slow painful death.

"So..." Lilly started to say casually. "When do I get a pair of those nifty strikers?" Gilan looked at Will.

"Never!" they replied in unison and left as the healer came back into the room to check up on Lilly.

**I hope you liked it! And I know more people read this than review. I can't believe I am back to begging for reviews. Oh and check out RAdventures 1 to 100! (Now I feel like a commercial. *sighs*)**


	13. Cricket

**Holy Cow! Over 4,000 words! I think this calls for some reviews! *Hint, Hint* But anyways thanks to Dodo. 123, RAlover, and Lizzet Nighthunter for reviews and correspondence. Anyways...I hope you like this, and I'm sorry it took so long to update. **

Chapter 13

Gilan was the unfortunate person designated with the task of waking up Lilly, but he and Will together would have the difficult job of teaching the invalid how to ride a horse.

"Lilly! Get up!" Gilan said loudly as he walked into the room. Lilly grabbed her clothes quickly with a shriek and hopped on one foot towards the screen, as Gilan walked in the room.

Throwing her shoes at the Senior Ranger from behind the screen, Lilly yelled, "GET OUT! And knock first!" she hissed under her breath, "Geez, I thought you'd have the decency to ask if I was changing!" Gilan spun around almost immediately and walked out of the room, his face a rosy peach color.

"How'd it go?" Will asked with a smirk, leaning against the wall as Gilan sank to the floor next to him.

"Let's just say... knocking is a very good policy," Gilan said softly, and stood up again.

Will started to laugh and Gilan glared at him. "You would've done the same!" Gilan claimed.

"No," Will snickered, "I know, I would've done the same, but that's not why I'm laughing," he continued to chuckle. "You have the imprint of her shoe on your back!" Gilan glared at the younger Ranger and started trying to rub it off.

Cassandra walked up the castle steps to Lilly's floor and saw Will laughing at Gilan who was anxiously trying to rub his back. Clearing her throat and ignoring the shenanigans, the two Rangers saw her and stood at attention almost immediately.

"Are you waiting for Lilly?" the princess asked and Will nodded.

As Cassandra rose her hand to knock, Gilan blurted, "You might not want to go in there." He felt as though he should warm the princess about the "situation," but he only cringed and added, "Milady." The princess fixed him with an icy stare, making the senior Ranger stare at his own shoes uncomfortably.

Lilly struggled to put her shirt on over her underwear and bandages, when someone gently knocked on the door. "Stay out Gilan!" she yelled, and the door opened a crack.

"Lilly, it's Cassandra. I thought you might want some help," the princess offered quietly. Lilly poked her head out from behind the screen and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Actually, yes. Help would be very much appreciated," Lilly told her gratefully with chuckle and inhaled sharply, speaking, "Right, no laughing." Cassandra quickly walked into the room and shut the door softly. Although Lilly didn't understand the significance of the princess helping her dress, Will and Gilan stared through the crack and saw Cassandra disappear behind the screen. The two raised an eyebrow simultaneously, and returned to the hallway, shutting the door quietly.

Gilan looked at Will who replied with a confused shrug. Sitting on the hallway floor, they both waited for Lilly.

"Ow!" Lilly hissed as she harshly slid her tight brown shirt over her underwear and bandages. Then roughly shoved her feet through the mended green leggings, moaning in anguish.

"You might want to be more gentle," Cassandra told her softly, cringing in sympathetic pain.

"Oh," Lilly responded, as if the idea hadn't occurred to her, and rubbed her wrists unconsciously. The sleeves reached down to her hands, but no further, and the shirt would soon be too small for her. The next layer was her brownish green tunic, which reached about mid-thigh, and its sleeves stopped about halfway on her upper arm. Cassandra handed the tunic to the girl who slid it on gently and shifted her shoulders; the princess stood by in case she was needed. A worn leather vest was the last item she wore upon her torso; the tunic and vest were both washed and starched, making them a comfort to wear, after her many "dirty" outings.

Giving Lilly her rabbit skin legwarmers, Cassandra waited for the younger girl to try fastening them. Sliding into a seated position on the floor, Lilly pulled her bent her knee and tried to pull the leg up toward her chest. As Lilly gave a small shriek of pain, Will jumped outside.

* * *

><p>"Couldn't we wait another few days?" Will mumbled under his breath, knowing how silly the question was.<p>

Gilan looked sideways at the girl's mentor. "And do you really think she would listen? The only way she'll stay in that bed and rest would be if we tied her to the posts." Will nodded and jumped to his feet, with Gilan following suit as someone's feet pounded heavily on the wooden steps.

"Is she out yet?" the boy asked quickly.

"Evan?" Will gasped. Evan had grown at least a couple inches and was covered in dirt. "My you've gotten big!"

"It's good to see you, too, Will." Evan smiled. His teeth were the only clean, white part of him. "Where is she?" Evan looked toward the door and started to reach for the handle.

Gilan grabbed Evan's other arm, holding the boy back, saying, "Um, I'm pretty sure she is still changing."

"Why don't you go back down to the stables and wait. We'll be there shortly," Will added and saw the boy sigh, and go pounding back down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Why do you let me tie these," Cassandra suggested and knelt by Lilly's feet, taking the leg warmers from the girl cautiously before she could hurt herself further.<p>

Lilly breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks." As soon as the leg warmers were tied around her calves, Lilly reached for her leather boots. Grabbing them both, Lilly shoved her foot into left boot easily, then continued with the right shoe. "Quick and painless," Lilly told herself as she prepared to do the same. Cassandra looked away, pretending not to hear the words. Shoving her right foot into the boot, a moan emitted, followed by a quick gasp, and then a soft sniffle. The splint caused a bulge, but Lilly ignored it, knowing the leather would mold around her ankle. The shoes were waterproof, malleable and warm, insulating her feet from the cold. The girl ran her fingers over the worn leather, knowing they would tear soon, and prepared to stand.

Settling her hands against the floorboards, Lilly boosted herself up, ignored the pain flaring in her chest and put a hand on the window seat, pushing herself to a standing position. Then she quickly sank onto the window seat, leaning against the shutters.

Lilly grabbed the knife scabbard, which was sitting on the seat, and fastened it around her waist. She thumbed the saxe, and thought about her lost throwing knife. Cassandra handed Lilly another belt with a small cloth bag attached. The stitching was nice, but the bag was worn; it was obvious the girl made it herself, though it served its purpose well. Lilly lastly fastened the empty throwing knife around her upper thigh, simply out of habit. Realizing it was empty she moved to take it off, but stopped herself for some unknown reason.

Taking another deep breath, Lilly moved to stand, putting as much of her weight as she could on her good, left foot. Pushing off the seat with her hands, Lilly started to limp to her bed. There was a loud knock on the door, and Lilly lost her concentration and put too much weight on her right foot. A searing pain tore its way around her foot and up wove her leg. A shriek tore itself from her mouth, and Lilly crashed into Cassandra, who tried to catch her, to no avail. The door opened quickly and Will and Gilan entered.

* * *

><p>Will jumped at the door when he heard a shriek and waited for no reply- the scream had been enough. The sight of his stout-hearted apprentice crumpled on the ground, with the princess sitting next to Lilly made Will drop to his knees next to the girls, momentarily forgetting his manners. Will quickly stood, and offered a hand to Cassandra who glared at Will and slapped his hand away scornfully. Will knelt next to his apprentice, who was silent, though her shoulders were shaking harshly. Gilan helped the princess to her feet and Will lifted and pain-struck Lilly onto her bed.<p>

Will rubbed the girl's back lightly as she hiccuped twice and took a deap breath. "I'm riding today, huh?" Lilly said with a weary smile and looked up into her master's face.

"We can wait another day..." Will suggested, nodding, but broke off when Lilly shook her head firmly.

"No. I'm learning to ride. After all I've went through to get dressed, I'm not giving up yet." Lilly tried for a smile, yet it appeared as an awful sort of grimace.

Will chuckled lightly, smiled back and ruffled her hair. Running a hand through the tangled mess, Lilly combed her fingers through her locks and started to braid them gently, then found the ribbon Will gave her in her small waist bag. "I'm ready." Lilly nodded, took a deep breath to steady herself, and stood, all her weight on her left foot.

The trio watched her step with grim faces. As Lilly started to put some light weight on her right foot, a small gasp was all that escaped her before she collapsed.

"...rotten luck." Lilly heard Gilan speak as her eyes fluttered open. "This is ridiculous!" he continued. "Walking, bah! Standing is even out of the question."

Lilly rolled onto her back, and saw Will on one knee next to her, Gilan hovering over her, while Cassandra turned away, and walked out the door, whispering behind her, "I can't see you put yourself through this."

Lilly ignored the words and angled herself to Gilan. "Shut up and sit down. I don't see you with a broken ankle. Stop complaining."

Gilan snickered, and stroked his chin, as if there was a beard there. "Carry her, Will," he spoke abruptly and walked out of the room. Will rose an eyebrow, and his jaw dropped.

Lilly giggled, and inhaled sharply. "Right, no laughing," she mumbled to herself. "Okay Will!" She grinned. "Carry me, my good man."

Will groaned and he bent low and hooked one arm under her knees and curled the other around her back. Lilly hooked her arms around Will's neck. The older Ranger walked out the door, responding to Lilly's cries of "Mush! Mush!" with a grumpy reply of, "Don't think I won't drop you."

Lilly smiled and tightened her grip on Will's neck saying, "If I'm going down, you are coming with me!"

* * *

><p>The whole walk to the stables and paddock, Will moaned and complained about Lilly's weight, "Ease up on the butter and milk!" he spoke at one point, and the most recent: "Ow! My back!"<p>

"What are you? Some old grampa?" Lilly snickered, and Gilan and Will shared a glance.

Will leaned closer to Gilan and spoke in his ear, "Did this happen to Halt at all?"

Gilan shook his head fiercely, but replied, "I think he did have to carry a pig around for a day. Apparently, he lost a bet with Crowley." Lilly tucked the information away, knowing its future use. "And Lilly?" Gilan rose his voice, now speaking directly to the nosy girl. "Halt," he paused for emphasis, "can't be blackmailed."

The path was unforgiving, yet Will didn't complain, other than the demoralizing statements spoken to his apprentice, who was enjoying her lofty position far too much.

"Who's the dude on the horse?" the girl asked, breaking the silence. Gilan and Will smiled, sharing knowing looks. As they got closer, the man, well, rather, boy, came into view. "Is that...?" Lilly spoke to herself. "No." She did a double take. "EVAN!" Lilly screeched, and Will gave a grimace of pain.

"My ears," Will moaned, then followed it with, "MY NECK!" Lilly had tightened her grip, trying to make Will move faster; it created the opposite effect. Will stopped suddenly, and almost dropped her, clawing at his throat instead to loosen her iron grip. "Let go now," he snarled, and Lilly unclasped her hands quickly. "The carriage stops here," Will told Lilly abruptly, who gave an apologetic smile. Will set Lilly on on the ground and standing on her left foot, Lilly hopped her way to the fence closer to her brother. She grabbed the tall shovel leaning beside her, using it as a crutch, as she waited for him.

* * *

><p>"There you go! Now you need to test him. Move towards the jump," Ulf grunted and gestured to the strong paddock gate. Evan nodded and spurred Asad further. The horse began to gallop as he neared the jump, but turned to the right quickly, as soon as the beam was directly in front of him. Evan yelled and clutched the horn and pommel of the saddle, one leg strewn over the seat, from the tricky maneuvering. "Try it again!" Ulf said with a bored tone, and wiped the sweat from his forehead.<p>

Evan nodded and clicked the reins; Asad snorted and walked to the starting position. Lilly saw her brother bend over and whisper into the horse's ear. Asad flicked his tail twice, and Evan spurred him forward again. With a loud whinny the horse cleared the jump with ease and circled the cantering horse around the paddock. Lilly clapped loudly and Ulf whipped his head around, staring the girl down. Lilly's energetic clapping only increased and Gilan let out a two-fingered whistle, with a wink in Ulf's direction. The Horsemaster rolled his eyes and turned back to Evan who had ridden up beside him and dismounted, bowing in the direction of the adoring crowd-all of two people.

"Drop the act," Ulf whispered to Evan.

He grinned widely and looked at his teacher, saying, "You're just jealous you don't have fans."

"Sure," Ulf said sarcastically, and grabbed Asad's reins, leading the horse and the boy back to the barn, talking to Evan about his performance. Lilly's eyes narrowed as she saw his shoulders sink, and then nod fervently.

Lilly grabbed her shovel, and started to slide onto the top slat of the fence.

"You do realize there is a gate?" Gilan told her, and Lilly chuckled to herself.

"Of coouurrssee!" She drew the word out and gave Gilan a prideful smile.

"Sure," Gilan mumbled under his breath. Lilly hopped down from the fence and landed on her left foot, then began to walk to the gate, using the shovel as a crutch. Lilly unstrung the rope and hobbled inside, asking Gilan to refasten the rope.

* * *

><p>"Should we tell her which horse is hers?" Gilan asked, raising an eyebrow.<p>

"Nah," Will shrugged and hopped over the fence with ease, waiting for his apprentice to emerge from the barn.

* * *

><p>"There's my little brother!" Lilly said loudly as she saw her brother mucking out Asad's stall. Evan leaned his shovel against the stall wall, and ran to his sister, embracing her.<p>

"Lilly-Billy!" Lilly cringed when she heard her brother's pet name. _Make sure Will and Gilan never, ever, hear that_, she thought to herself, and was ripped from her thoughts when Evan squeezed a little too hard.

"Evan! Evan!" she gasped, and- not unkindly- squirmed out of Evan's vice-like grip. The month he had spent working at the stables had certainly strengthened him. "I...have...broken...ribs," she finally managed to say.

"Oh! I'm sooooooo sorry!" he squeaked and let go of Lilly hurriedly. Lilly leaned against the stall door painfully, eyes shut, breathing heavily.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"I'm okay," Lilly said more to herself than to Evan. She paused a moment, then opened her eyes and smiled, looking into her brother's face. "I heard from multiple sources," she began, "you are an extraordinary rider!" Lilly giggled, grinned and raised her eyebrows, beckoning a response.

"Eh, I'm okay. I still have a lot to learn." Evan shrugged his shoulders, looked at the straw-covered floor and reflected on his mentor's critiques.

Ulf walked up behind Evan and said in his booming voice, "Okay? Evan don't short change yourself!" Ulf scolded the boy.

Evan smiled, his mood improved by the compliment, and he said to Lilly quietly, "Well, maybe I am kind of good at it." He smiled broadly.

"You bet you are. Don't forget to show her the tack, I'll be outside with the Rangers," Ulf finished.

Evan nodded and waved to his mentor as he left the barn.

"Supposedly," she started to say. "Will brought a horse here for me. Can I see it?"

"Him," Evan corrected.

"What?" Lilly cocked her head.

"'Can I see him?'" he told her.

Lilly smiled and nodded, "So my horse is a boy!"

"Yep!"

"What's his name?" Lilly asked as Evan led her down the long aisle between the stalls, finally stopping at one near the farthest end.

Evan opened the door and there he stood. "Cricket. Cricket!" Evan slid into the stall, and grabbed the rope drooped around the horse's neck. "Turn around so Lilly can see you!" In response, the horse broke wind. "Cricket!" Evan snapped and the horse blinked lazily and started to turn.

"He's so tiny," Lilly whispered and the horse nickered indignantly.

"What did you expect?" said a voice behind her. "A battlehorse?"

"Will!" Lilly jumped and frowned, grasping her shovel tightly. "You know I hate it when you do that!"

Will shrugged. "All the more reason to continue. Come on." Will turned and gestured to to paddock. Lilly followed her mentor and Evan led the horse, who followed patiently.

"What'd she think?" Gilan asked Will, pretending Lilly wasn't there.

"Eh, what we all thought- 'Why isn't he bigger?'" Will told him shrugging as Evan led the horse next to Will and dropped the rope- trusting the horse would stay put- and went back into the barn.

* * *

><p>A few minutes Evan returned with his arms full of horse equipment. Taking each piece of tack, he held up for Lilly to see and told her the purpose of each. Ulf, Gilan, and Will all leaned on the fence watching the two interact.<p>

"This one," Evan began "is the saddle pad and saddle bag. It's two in one- for convenience," he said lowering his voice and raising his eyebrows twice, making Lilly laugh. Evan placed the thick cloth and bag on Cricket's back. The horse stood still for Evan, as he gave the demonstration. "This is the saddle." He briefly explained its purpose and saddled the horse. Placing the bridle in Cricket's mouth, Evan quickly described a few riding techniques, then allowed Will to finish up the orientation.

"If you remember, I told you earlier that a Ranger horse can only be ridden by the specific Ranger. That is partly true. Your horse, well, any Ranger horse, can be ridden by anyone with the password. Normally we.." Will gestured to Gilan and himself. "...would've had you ride the horse first, in order to figure out that there is a password, but we figured getting bucked off a horse would injure you further." Cricket nickered and tossed his mane, laughing with Will.

"Don't forget the five mile trek to Old Bob's cabin!" Gilan added snickering.

"Oh, yeah," Will remembered. "That too."

"Back on topic..." Ulf said and Lilly turned to her horse, her finger extended, about to poke the pony's nose.

"Lilly!" Will barked and she jumped. Cricket whinnied again. "As I said earlier, you need a password to mount your horse."

"Password?" Lilly questioned.

"Yes, password. You will whisper it into your horse's ear, and he will allow you to ride him," Will told her, and Lilly looked skeptical.

"What is Cricket's then?" she asked him, eager to ride the horse, whom she was about to torment by poking.

Will thought a moment, drawing out the pause and made Lilly squirm with excitement. "If I may."

"If I may?" she echoed.

"Don't say it to me. Say it to the horse." Will turned toward Gilan, and they both laughed at the inside joke. Lilly scowled and turned toward Cricket. The horse looked at her and she stared back. There was intelligence in this animal's eyes, a kind of spark which intrigued the girl and she reached out a touched his head, running her hand through his mane.

A second went by, then a minute until finally, "Well, get on with it!" Gilan said loudly.

"If I may?" she asked into Cricket's ear. He whinnied softly and shook his head. Lilly smiled and walked over to the saddle. Staring at her foot and the saddle, Will waited for Lilly with a raised eyebrow watching to see if she planned to ask for assistance. Putting her left foot in the stirrup, Lilly pushed the blade of the shovel into the soft ground and pushed her body up, finally swinging herself into the saddle. "Now what do I do?" she questioned Evan. Her brother started to talk, but Will interjected.

"Whatever you want." Lilly looked at Will and smiled wildly. She turned her head forward again and pressed her feet slightly into the horses sides. What had happened next was instinct, settling her feet into the stirrups Lilly held herself up (ignoring her ankle), barely resting on the saddle, making her movements one with the horse's. Cricket responded swiftly with every subtle movement and in no time, she was galloping outside the paddock, through the open gate.

There was a white pasture that several of the horses had spent the warmer days in, but now they were in the barn. Cricket's hooves made light indentations and the rode further into the falling snow flurries. Lilly let her guard down and trusted Cricket to lead, simply riding.

It was nice simply being a follower for once, Lilly decided. She felt the wind blow through her hair, and saw the surrounding countryside blur together. After a short, blissful while, she heard a shrill whistle. Cricket turned suddenly toward the sound. Lilly was jarred from her thoughts and paid attention her horse. The constant thump-thump thump-thump rhythm was relaxing and calmed her racing mind. She hadn't thought about the speed and size of him, but Lilly realized now that Cricket, though smaller than normal battle horses, had more endurance and maneuverability- a true Ranger horse.

Trusting Cricket's sense of direction, she let him lead her back to the barn, after all, Lilly's sense was not the best. Getting lost multiple times in the castle showed her that much. Sitting on the fence waiting for her were Evan, Will, Gilan, and Ulf. Cricket trotted quietly into the paddock and Ulf shut the gate behind them.

"Where's my shovel?" Lilly mumbled and Gilan stood next to her, his head now the height of her hips.

"Need help?" he asked, and she nodded slowly. Gilan put his arms up, and moved to take her off the horse by gripping her under the arms. Lilly instead put her hands on his shoulders and pushed up with her left foot and her arms. Gilan grabbed her waist, started to remove her from the saddle.

"Owowowowowow!" she hissed. "My foot is caught in the stirrup," Lilly managed to say.

"Oh, sorry," Gilan replied lamely.

Unhooking her foot from the stirrup she said, "Alright, you're good now." Gilan lifted her from the saddle and placed her on the ground, on one foot, balancing against Cricket, as Evan brought her the shovel.

"This one is a good rider, too," Ulf told Will, and Gilan quietly. "Too bad you got her first."

Lilly heard the compliment and replied with a swift, "Thanks." She smirked and turned back around toward Cricket, rubbing his forehead.

* * *

><p>Evan and Lilly painstakingly led Cricket into the stable, and there, she learned how to rub him down. Grabbing the rag, Lilly ran the cloth in a circular motion over his glossy coat. Lilly moved to his other side and was surprised with a new demeanor that came from him. Before, he stood still and obedient, now he was prancing around the stall, forcing Lilly to hobble around.<p>

"Cricket! Stop moving!" Lilly was telling him, laughing and calling her brother's name out loud. "Evan! Evan!" Her brother walked away from Asad's stall, where he was grooming the horse, and toward Cricket's.

"What?" he asked her as he approached her, knowing fully well what the issue was. He watched the bond form between his sister and the small brown horse for a few moment's before helping Lilly.

"Why won't he stand still?" Lilly asked him impatiently, still laughing as Cricket continued to antagonize her.

"He'll stand still," Evan told her. "You just need to know how to win his attention." Evan got an apple from the bin outside the stall and threw it to Lilly. Lilly caught it and understood her brother's reasoning.

"Oh, okay!" The idea dawned on her quickly, and she held the apple out toward him. "Here Cricket! Eat the apple!" She moved the apple every time he opened his mouth to take a bite. The spark in his eyes grew brighter and eventually Lilly gave in and handed him the apple. She laughed again and quickly rubbed him down, running over his smooth hazelnut colored coat and down his back and front legs. His right front leg was peppered with white spots, and his mane and short tail were the same color as his coat. The underside of his belly was a pale, creamy white.

"Lilly!" Will and Gilan walked into the stables, searching for her, ready to go back up to the castle. They found her laughing and playing with Cricket's mane. She would sweep most of it in front of his eyes, and then he would snort and shake his head.

"Lilly, time to go," Gilan told her. She looked at him and scowled, but it eventually turned into a smile.

"Okay." Lilly tousled Cricket's mane one last time then.

"Ankle hurting again?" Gilan asked.

She cringed as she stepped on a small rock, "It never stopped." Gilan approached her, reached down, and swooped her into his arms, carrying her up to the castle.

"Lilly? We're here." Will opened her bedroom door, and Gilan looked down at the girl. She was breathing softly, asleep from the day's tiring events.

**What do you think? Let me know!**

**~Raider**


	14. A Begining

**Thanks to Dodo123, Lizzet Nighthunter, Kat, and RainbowBubble1 for reviews and correspondnce. This one's for you guys!**

**Chapter 14**

A bright ray of light creeped its way through the castle shutters and fell on the sleeping girl's face. She moaned softly and turned over escaping it as her door creaked open, and a silent figure walked into the room.

Somewhat aware of the ominous presence, she twitched slightly, jarring herself from her deep stupor. Then within a second later, the girl had a blade pressed against the intruder's throat.

"Lillian!" Will growled, and grabbed her wrist, twisting it so she dropped the knife.

" 'm sorry, Will," the girl replied, drowsily, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes with the heel of her hand. "Would you mind letting me go?" Lilly asked again in a numbed voice, and Will roughly released his grip on her hand.

"Watch it," Will said harshly and started to leave Lilly's suite, "Oh, and one more thing. We're leaving in ten minutes. Chop-chop," he added with a gusto that would've made Chef Chubb proud.

"'K." Lilly hastily made the bed, and picked up her knife, setting it on a thick oak nightstand, realizing she would miss the warm comfortable nights here at the castle. Throwing on her clothes, the girl shoved her feet into the leather shoes, not reacting to the pain tickling its way up her ankle and leg, being used to it over the past two weeks.

* * *

><p>She remembered one of the "lessons".<p>

"Lift your elbow when you fire," Gilan commented lazily, and Lilly complied, and resulting in the apprentice sending the arrow, inches away from Will's face, as he bit into an apple.

"Lillian!" Will growled, and Gilan sat on the log laughing hysterically. Lilly blushed, in embarrassment, and opened her mouth to blame Gilan, but when she turned to face him, the Ranger was gone.

Every day since she regained consciousness, the daily routine had been more demanding than the each day before. Will and Gilan focused all their attention on her, oblivious to her injury, and their praise was double-edged.

"Your silent walking is improving." Will would say. "Now a deaf man can't hear it." Every once in a while Gilan would try to vouch for Lilly, joking about her progress, but Will brushed the excuses aside. Although she heard everything Will told her, she really took Gilan's critiques to heart. The girl had heard more than once, he was the best at unseen movement. Of course, the invisibility method the Ranger Corps used was all in coherence to their cloaks. The day after she met Cricket, Will gave her the cloak and the bronze leaf, symbolizing her apprenticeship, in addition to a new recurve bow. The one she made for herself wasn't up to the standards of a well-performing recurve bow.

Lilly grudgingly handed it over saying, "Do I have to?" to which Will replied:

"If you want to hit a reasonable target, then yes." The tone in his voice proved the matter was not up for debate. The girl handed over her weapon, and Will gave her the new bow. Even Lilly couldn't say the bow wasn't well made. It's deep red finishing stain made the weapon look elegant, and deadly at the same time. The girl turned to leave, convinced that all her time and effort in which it took to make her old bow, was conveniently ripped out of her hands.

"Lilly, wait. I have a few more things," Will said again, but not unkindly.

"Do you wish to strip me of my dignity too or-?" she stopped shortly when Will pulled a tightly packaged bundle from behind his back. A smile crossed her face, and she took the package from Will. She pointed to it, then herself, the gesture meaning: "For me?" Her mentor nodded, and he hid a smile.

Squealing with excitement, Lilly ripped open the paper, and was pleased with what she saw.

"I get a cloak, too?" she asked.

Gilan added his two cents as he leaned on his long bow. "Yep, you really aren't a Ranger's apprentice until you have one." Lilly bounced up and down excitedly, and ran to Will, hugging him- the cloak sandwiched between the two.

"Thanks, Will," she breathed, and looked up at him, when a chain was placed around her neck. Lilly looked at the insignia, asking, "What's this?"

"Your symbol," Will answered shortly, and shrugged his cloak over his shoulders. "This is mine. It's silver, whereas yours is bronze. I passed my final assessment, so I became a Ranger. Since you are officially an apprentice, you get a bronze oak leaf."

"Whooo!" Lilly shrieked. "Go me!" She did a little dance around the castle courtyard making Will and Gilan shake their heads in disbelief. Then Gilan did the unthinkable, he grabbed Lilly's hands, and together they waltzed around the courtyard, humming some unrecognizable tune.

"Morons," Will muttered as he left them to their silly antics.

* * *

><p>Though, much to Lilly's disappointment, this event was the only highlight of the two weeks. She saw little of Evan, and Will drilled her hard. Archery practice occurred morning, noon and night. Unseen movement-obviously taught by Gilan-was everyday, after lunch and dinner. Silent walking was taught by the both of them, and Will covered the arcane art of knife throwing. Gilan reviewed the maps, and Will tutored her reading.<p>

All these topics were covered everyday, and Lilly's improvement went sky high. Even though the weeks were filled with training, there was still a worm of doubt that crawled through the pit of her stomach, the words of Crowley's letter filled Lilly's ears once more.

_Will, Gilan, and newest apprentice Lilly,_

_I speak to you three, and you three only. Several reports of Skandian raids, have been sent to me. This sudden change leads me to believe, Skandia may have changed alliances. Oberjarl Erak, would never have allowed this to happen. You three are to travel to Skandia, and do what Ranger's do best._

_Although the trip may take a while, this is how you will travel. Take your horses up through Araluen, to the North-easternmost tip of our country, there, you will come to Baring Port. Look for a man named Pierre DeFrank. Pirate-turned spy for us during the second Morgarath war, his allegiance may still be for the state, if not, offer a drop of all charges._

_After talking to King Duncan about the issue, we made a collaborative decision concerning Crown-Princess Cassandra. If she so chooses, she may accompany you on the journey. Her knowledge of Hallashlom may also help. If she does decide to accompany you, send word immediately to Castle Araluen, and inform her that she will be traveling incognito. If the raids prove to caused by a breach in the treaty, her position will enable her to reinstate it, if the situation calls for it. If not, we provide Skandia with a bigger gambling chip. Good luck and remember: One daughter...two Rangers- well, two and 3/4ths._

_-Ranger 1 Commandant Crowley_

* * *

><p>A loud knock on the door shoved Lilly roughly out of her thoughts.<p>

"Lilly! You're late, everyone's waiting!" came a high pitched voice.

"Evan?" she called back, and grabbed her leather bag, slinging it over her shoulder. It contained her books, a brush, a few spare clothes, and her ribbons. Everything else she needed was packed into her saddle bag, and Will, Gilan, and Cassandra carried the food among them, deciding that Lilly would probably eat most of it before they even passed the castle gates.

She opened the door, and ran into her brother's arms, giving him a huge hug, saying their goodbye's privately.

"Goodbye Evan," she whispered. Then only for him to hear, "Pay attention in your classes. Learn to read," she told him, then added, "Just try your hardest, I am already very proud of you." Evan looked up at his sister's face. Lilly's eyes were watering and a sad smile creased her face.

"I know Lilly, I know." Evan replied quietly.

"All righty then!" She said a little louder, causing him to jump. She chuckled quietly to herself. "Be good." Evan gave her one last squeezing hug, and smiled back at her. Lilly released him from the embrace, and he lead her down the stairs into the main hallway.

Evan stopped on the last step, and Lilly noticed him straighten his red vest. Will, Cassandra-Evanlyn- and Gilan were talking quietly amongst themselves. Evan cleared his throat once, and everyone turned to face him; Lilly stood behind her brother, watching him perform his duty, beaming internally.

"The Baron and Sir Rodney have been caught in an unexpected, but urgent meeting this morning. Unfortunately they cannot say their farewells. They both wish your crew and you, the best and, as a side note he specifically said, 'Take care of the Princess. Your horses are waiting, and your departure is near. Goodbye to you all and good luck!'" He finished, and stepped off the bottom step, and Lilly hugged him once more.

"I'll see you in a little bit," she breathed in his ear, and Evan nodded slowly. She walked to the group, and they waved to the boy, then turned walked out the door, none of them looking back.

* * *

><p>Several guards stood on the cobblestone pathway, leading their quartet's mounts. Each Ranger horse looked at the inferior with such distaste, Lilly found it hard to keep a straight face. One by one they mounted. Evanlyn being helped onto her horse by a guard, wearing clothes, similar to Lilly's, yet made of undoubtedly finer quality.<p>

Feeling a twinge of jealousy, Lilly looked at them with distaste. The princess wore brownish-grey leggings. Like Lilly, and her lower legs were covered with animal skin leg warmers. Her boots were also leather, but had a hard sole. She dressed in a grey tunic and had a light brown cloak, the colors would blend in with the snowy background they traveled in- like the princess, Will, Gilan, and Lilly changed swapped their cloaks for the lightly colored ones, in order to remain unseen. The last two items Evanlyn wore was a thin saber upon an interesting belt. It wasn't woven all the way around, but Lilly shrugged the idea off as "royal fashion". She also wore a necklace of smooth grey stones; although simple, it was very pretty.

Will whistled shrilly, and Lilly snapped her head up to him, and the group left through large gates, heading north.

"And we're off," Lilly said to herself, and Cricket nickered in agreement, shaking his head to which Lilly replied by stroking his mane softly.

* * *

><p>Sensing some hesitation about the trip from Will and Evanlyn,-which is completely understandable, considering the fact they were abducted and taken there during the second Morgarath war- Gilan pulled Lilly aside a few hours later, during a rest stop, sending her sprawling into a pile of snow.<br>"Gilan!" Lilly growled, and brushed herself off, ready to tackle the Senior Ranger.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Gilan hissed, and held the girl off at an arms length distance. "I have an idea to lighten the mood, but I'm going to need you help..." Gilan broke off and kneeled on one knee whispering in Lilly's ear.

A few minutes later, Gilan was back on his feet, walking casually towards Blaze, his bay horse, pretending to look for running water, knowing very well there was none in this freezing weather. Meanwhile, Lilly snuck toward her horse, reaching for the leather fold-away travel bucket, her Ranger skills being used for no greater purpose than to ensue a snowball war.

As they each made twenty slushy snowballs, Gilan and Lilly later met up, twenty minutes later, as the group was starting to pack up, ready to move on. The two moved on opposite sides, Will and Evanlyn were sitting ducks between the pranking pair.

Lilly twitched, and looked at her spot again, the trees, and bushed around her, became the perfect fortress for a counter attack.

"NOW!" Gilan yelled, and they both sprang into action, their aim true. The first attack finished as soon as it started, with only twenty snowballs for ammunition. Evanlyn squealed as each of Lilly's snowballs contacted her back and thighs, while Will roared in surprise as several well placed snowballs slid its way past his collar, and down his back. The victims ran behind the horses, using their mounts as defense, while they made snowballs, cradling them in their arms.

Lilly tried to sneak her way back to Gilan, but was cornered by Will and Evanlyn within a moment. "Gilan!" Lilly shrieked, hoping the elder Ranger would find a way to rescue her from her freezing fate. Rather quickly, Lilly was covered in snow, wet, and quite upset. Snowballs were poured down her back, and several were piled into the hood of her Ranger cloak, as it was shoved viciously on her head.

No matter how hard she tried to control herself though, Lilly could argue that Will earned the black eye, and she wasn't planning to let him forget it anytime soon. When asked about it later, she simply shrugged, replying good naturedly, "It was my flailing fists of fury...What could I do?"

"I'll save you milady!" Gilan shouted a few moments too late, and suddenly, a pile of snow dropped onto Evanlyn, Lilly, and Will.

"Gilan!" Lilly roared, seeing the Ranger on top of the tree branch above her.

The snowball war ended as quickly as it started, with Gilan the only survivor. Will, Lilly and Evanlyn were freezing, and Lilly decided she wasn't going anywhere. So an unspoken decison settled on the group: keep moving. Resigning to the fact she totally and utterly lacked superiority, Lilly boarded her horse with much complaining, wrapping herself up in her sleeping roll enjoying the little warmth it gave her.

The group only moved five more miles, before Cassandra and Will were starting to freeze also. In a small copse, the group quickly unpacked their one-man supplies, while Gilan made a fire quickly. Shivering later by the campfire that night, Will pulled out his map, and the group began to prepare for the next day.  
>Will pointed out their location on the map saying, "We are here." Lilly stared at the map for a second, then asked,<p>

"How on earth could we be there? There is nothing there." Her head was cocked and she gestured to the blank spot Will was pointing to.

"We are traveling parallel to a small country road. See?" Will pointed to them both, and showed the distance. Lilly nodded her understanding. "Tomorrow, if we ride hard, we might be able to make it out of the fief and start to head north." The group nodded agreement, and quickly dispersed into their tents,exhausted, making the discussion brief and pointed. "No watch tonight," Will added, from his lingering spot at the campfire. "Not much danger, but be on your guard."

Looking back at her mentor, Lilly saw his stare into the flames once more, then put them out with a quick throw of snow.

Turning back into her tent, she heard Will mumble under his breath, "What am I doing?"  
>Lilly felt very alone and very worried.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, an author can always improve, but I need critiques to help me do so.<strong>

**~Raider**


	15. Frustration

**Dodo: As always, thank you very much and I owe you a lot!**

**RainbowBubble 1: You rock my socks! Thanks for a confidence boost; I hope you like this one.**

**Shadowcyrse: Hahaha! I loved the review! Thanks and I hope you keep reading!**

**Lizzet Nighthunter: Thanks for keeping up!**

**I've been sooo busy! You know how it is, but that isn't any excuse for slow updating... Anyways I've never been big on editing so as a bribe for a sooner updates...Maybe there could be more reviews? *hint, hint, wink, wink, elbow, elbow***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Lilly was up earlier than everyone else, not surprising considering the constant rock finding a way to dig into her backside, no matter what position she chose. Lilly stretched and rubbed the little sleep out of her eyes, after digging around in one of the saddle bags, searching for food. The coffee was easy to find, knowing each Ranger carried their own secret stash. Coffee was too serious a beverage to assume there would be extra. The few sausages were also found relatively quickly, and Lilly cooked them using a small frying pan.  
>The intoxicating smell woke everyone, and soon all traveling members were eating, sitting around the campfire. The meal was mostly eaten in silence,<br>everyone was still tired from the day before, and they all had recovered from the snowball fight.

Soon after, everyone was dismantling their one person tents. Lilly helped Evanlyn with hers and the princess mumbled a quick, "Thanks." Sleeping rolls were bundled and other belongings were packed onto the horses; shortly after everyone was riding, heading north.

Will dropped back to speak with his apprentice, quizzing Lilly on the lessons she received asking, "How far have we come since dawn?"

"Um..." Lilly started, she looked at the position of the sun, and noticed the speed of the horses. "Twenty kilometers?" she asked hoping she was right.

Will stared at her. "Don't answer a question with a question," he told her in a condescending tone. "Either you know, or you don't. Which is it?"

"Twenty kilometers." The tone of questioning left her voice, but she was still unsure.

"Good," Will replied.

"I was right?"

"Actually, no, but you were close though." The smile quickly left Lilly's face. "We have actually traveled around twenty-two kilometers. When you see the map it will be easier to tell," he told her.

Lilly shrugged off the correction, remembering to ask Gilan about distances later. She continued to ride next to Will, then questioned about lunch.

"So, when do we eat?" she asked, knowing full well what Will's response would be. Her mentor looked at her confusedly, and rode up front, where Gilan and Cassandra were laughing, and conversing.

"I knew that was going to happen the moment the words came out of my mouth," Lilly said to Cricket, and the horse neighed a soft laugh in reply; she chuckled along with him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day proceeded at a grueling pace. They stopped mid-morning for a snack, and again mid-afternoon. After Gilan was convinced they made more progress than the day before, they stopped early for dinner, and camped for the night.<p>

Even on the road I still have chores. Lilly mumbled to herself as she gathered firewood, and pitched the tents. No matter how hard she tried, Lilly constantly felt out of place, next to two senior Rangers and the Crown Princess of all of Araluen. Her lack of self confidence made Lilly turn herself into a fool more that usual, and it was during a certain period of tomfoolery when Gilan and Will approached her.

"Oh, yeah watch out for that tree!" Gilan called across the campsite, after Lilly was already lying in the snow, cold, and soon to be wet. Lilly's face was in the snow, and the firewood she was carrying had flown every direction.

"Thanks Gil," she mumbled into the snow, and gave the thumbs up sign before moving into a sitting position.

"Here," Will said, and handed Lilly the fallen firewood that he had courteously picked up.

Confused by the kind gesture Lilly narrowed her eyes, and hesitantly said, "Thanks?" Will rolled his eyes, and turned to Gilan who appeared by his side; they nodded simultaneously to each other.

"Follow us," Will commanded, and she obliged, not that there was much choice in the matter. While leaving the comfort of their gathering place, Lilly shot a helpless glance toward the princess who smiled sadly in Lilly's direction and shrugged her shoulders, a gesture which meant something along the lines of: Good luck! It might not be what you think, though. A grueling walk in calf deep snow carried on for a half hour. Each section of the woods became increasingly unfamiliar, making Lilly very apprehensive. When Lilly was lead a short distance away from the camp, Will and Gilan leaned against a few nearby trees.

"What are we doing?" Lilly asked now apprehensive about the situation.

"Gilan?" Will gestured to the senior ranger.

"We are going to play a little game," Gilan told her happily. Lilly forced a pained smile onto her face.

"Sounds fun," she told them sarcastically. Will and Gilan laughed heartily,  
>agreeing with her sentiments.<p>

"It will be... for us," Will told her and smiled again. "The object of the game is for you to track us. Good luck." They both turned quickly and melted in with the trees and bushes.

"Wait! Wait! Is that all you are going to tell me? Any hints?" she called loudly into the trees, seeing neither Gilan or Will. Muttering angrily, she tromped off into the woods, following the tracks they left.

She started right- in the direction Will had traveled in, wanting to catch her teacher at his own game. She followed his tracks, stepping in his footprints, when the footprints suddenly stopped. Looking around, puzzled, she searched for the next possible continuation of his movements. She noticed a tree branch within reach and pulled herself up. It was the only logical solution.  
>A few meters away, Will nodded approvingly and told Gilan, "I knew that was going to happen."<p>

"Hell you did!" Gilan whispered sarcastically under his breath. "We both thought she was going to turn around."

"Shhh! Here she comes!" Both men separated paths again as Lilly continued to follow Will's path. He had climbed up into the trees and dropped back down,  
>landing in his foot steps and met up with Gilan's trail. Lilly followed the subtle path and was concentrating so hard, to the point where she didn't realize that Will's trail was leading back to their campsite. Entering the small clearing she found Will, Gilan, and Cassandra laughing and sharing jokes, while eating the stew Cassandra had made, completely without her.<p>

"Yes! I'm being completely serious!" Gilan told them struggling to finish the story, he was laughing so hard. "So I come back and standing there is the innkeeper, and she has the bucket in her hand. Then she says to me, 'Now you daren't come in here!'" The trio laughed and Lilly's eyebrows pressed together in confusion, making her realize she was more alone that she thought.

"So you drag me into the woods, make me follow some path, and I end up here,  
>where I would've ended up anyway?" Lilly asked, sighing in frustration, oblivious to the awkward silence that then covered the camp. She grabbed her bowl and spoon from her bag, and shouldered her quiver and bow. Sitting next to Cassandra, she dished herself up some stew, leaving her bow and quiver on her back. She ate in silence, not meeting her companion's eyes. Lilly shoveled the meal down quickly and left her bowl on the ground, knowing it was Will's turn for clean up duty tonight. She jumped onto Cricket, and rode deep into the heart of the woods wanting to escape from them all.<p>

Finding a clearing where some of the moon's light shown through the trees overhead, she began to fire her arrows quickly. Each shot that pierced the dead tree echoed throughout the woods. After an hour or two of venting her anger and talking to Cricket, she realized the only choice for her was to suck it up. The ride back was chilling as she rode through the dark woods, and dark trees creaked ominously.

Following her trail she arrived at the camp, but the fire was extinguished and the previously jolly looking campsite was replaced by rather loud snorts. They came from Will's direction. Hearing few sounds coming from Cassandra's tent, and none from Gilan's, indicated the handsome Ranger was on watch.

Will told her during training the past week, "When keeping watch, you always move a short distance away from the camp. That way, if intruders are spotted, you have time to bring word to camp." She spotted the tall Ranger in a tree, a few meters off. She walked toward the oak, and climbed silently next to him, sitting on the branch.

"Let off some steam?" he asked her.

Lilly grunted a reply. "Enough to prohibit the wonderful pleasure of pushing you out of this tree." Gilan looked at her, and reached above him. Grabbing a branch, he pulled himself to safety.

"Just in case," Gilan told her cautiously, looking down with a smile. She glared up at him, and pulled herself up to his branch.

"Kidding, kidding," Lilly mumbled to him. They sat in silence for a short while, when Gilan started up a conversation.

"Has Will taught you how to keep watch yet?" he asked her.

"There is a proper way to keep watch?" Lilly asked him astounded, yet slightly amused. Gilan rolled his eyes to the sky and muttered a silent prayer.

"Must you answer..."

"A question with a question? Yes." Lilly breezed over Gilan's objection and urged him on. "So there is a proper way to keep watch..." she started.

"Yes." He looked at her out of his peripheral vision, and then turned his focus out toward the plain they would soon be traveling across. "See all this open land?" Lilly nodded. "You can basically see everything, but never, never train your gaze on one thing. Constantly shift your gaze, scanning the horizon. You should always pay attention to the horses. They will alert you if anything is amiss, and nearby. If you do see something though, look around for anything that it could be distracting, and report it to your leader. Better safe..."

"..than sorry." Lilly slouched and leaned against the trunk staring out at the grassy, undulating field. Silence filled the empty air and Lilly sighed deeply, her mind somewhere in her thoughts.

"What're you thinking about?" Gilan asked, staring out at the plains.

"Will," Lilly moaned a reply, and Gilan said nothing, so she continued. "I'm pretty sure he hates me, and I share the sentiment. Any time I do something good, he always has to ruin it with some snide, snippy comment! I don't even want to be here!" Gilan rose an eyebrow, and she looked at him, continuing to vent, "What's up with him? When he's talking to you or Baron Arald, or Evanlyn, he actually seems like a happy normal person, but the moment he sees me, the whole happiness thing disappears!" Lilly finished with a huff and slouched, her elbows on her knees, and chin on her hands.

Again, there was silence until Gilan said quietly, "Maybe he's just afraid of messing up."

"What?" Lilly questioned.

"He's only been a full fledged Ranger for five years. I haven't even had my first apprentice yet. By our standards, Will is very young. So he's doing the only normal thing- mimicking Halt." Gilan looked at Lilly, and moved his gaze back to the field.

"Halt was his old mentor, right?"

"He was my mentor also."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Then why don't you act like Will?"

"I am not Will, plus I am not your Master, Will is. He is ultimately responsible for your training, and frankly, he is simply worried he is doing a poor job of it, and at the moment he could be doing better. Right now he's pushing you to your limits, expecting it to have no effect."

Silence ensued and a cricket chirped.

Gilan added, "Will really does care about you, and he doesn't hate you, he's worried."

Lilly nodded, and slouched against the tree thinking about the conversation, but sat erect when something caught her gaze.

"Gilan!" she said sharply. "I see something." Gilan looked at her and followed her gaze.

"Ah, yes. Our skulking friends," he told her semi-amused.

"Friends? Skulking? What?" Lilly questioned, quite confused.

"Kidding, kidding," he mumbled. "Those people have been out there since my watch started. They move really slow."

"Who are they?" she said, asking another question.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? What am I? A gypsy? A sorcerer?" Gilan laughed to himself. "It's four men and five horses. I suspect they are some type of bandits, robbers, the usual." Lilly looked at the group closely, and she could barely make out the individual shapes of the figures Gilan mentioned.

"What are they doing here?" Lilly proceeded to ask more questions, laughing inwardly to herself.

Gilan sighed loudly and answered her question. "As I said earlier, they are bandits or robbers. They are either hiding from the law, or hoping to stumble across some poor lost travelers."

"Are we going to get them?" she asked, proceeding to further annoy him.

"'Get them'?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know, capture them, cut off a finger or two," she told him, laughing cruelly yet quietly, wanting to see what Gilan's reaction would be.

"For being a girl, you have a morbid sense of humor," he told Lilly, slowly inching away from her.

"Thanks," she said curtly. "So are we going to capture them?"

"Coming?" he asked, jumping down from the branch. Lilly nodded and jumped down from the tree, wincing as she placed her weight evenly on both feet.

"Yep. Let's go." She followed Gilan toward the horses.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. What do you think? A little less action, but in the words of Dodo... "There may not have been a lot of action, but the characters have to do something normal and not death-causing every once in awhile." Thanks Dod. :]<strong>

**Raider is signing out.**


	16. Horace

**Good Morning! Well, hi there. I'm usually not one for letters at the beginning of chapters, but I felt this was necessary. For the past two months, my schedule has been ridiculously hectic. With 3+ hours of volleyball everynight, and the rest of my time dedicated to school and sleep, I haven't had much time to edit. The season is coming to a close, so hopefully I will be able to update sooner, and reply to your stories more often. Everyone goes through this and I am sure you all understand, but nonetheless, I felt it my duty as a...I don't know... person? Author? To apologize. **

**On a side note, just so you all know, there are 27 chapters in Will's Apprentice: Lilly's Journey. (WALJ) I have already started the sequal, I'm still trying out titles, but here is a breif lowdown in case you're interested. The main character is Aria, and her story is told in first person. Full of sarcasm and humor, I can only hope she doesn't end up a Mary-Sue, but a Mary-Sue version of a female apprentice is becoming increasingly familiar. So, with that said, here it is a tidbit of the plot. She's training to be a female Ranger. Don't turn me off yet! She doesn't make it. Aria won't be able to pass the first test, but it won't matter because they job of a courier has already won her heart...**

**Oh yeah, FYI my computer broke. My beautiful laptop died. Well, actually it was my dad's and he was letting me use it. Either way, it was not my fault it broke which makes me over joyed because now I may be getting an Ipad! (Instead of having to share this old partially destroyed laptop with four other siblings...)**

**I really hope you enjoy this, and I want to thank all the people who reviewed, the story alerters, and Dodo for editing.**

**This chapter is extremely over due so I hope you all enjoy it. 17 is already on it's way.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Horace groaned slightly and shifted on his horse exhausted from riding for so long. His anxiousness to see Princess Cassandra was overwhelming, and without some sly hints in the King's direction Horace simply wouldn't be sitting exhausted, and sore, and tired, on Kicker's back hoping and praying that he would finally arrive at Castle Redmont. While attempting to scratch his back, he involuntarily spurred into his horse forward, and Kicker, not knowing any better, started to gallop. Horace immediately forgot his itchy back and sore bottom, trying to slow down his horse yelling, "WHOA!" waking himself up in addition to the other civilians two villages over. Kicker snorted twice, and shook his head at Horace, giving him a reproving look, as only horses know how. Kicker was finally trotting at a reasonable pace when the knight pulled his cloak closer around his body and shivered as he rode through the forest path toward the Ranger's cabin. He slowed his pace though when he heard sounds coming from the clearing near Will's cottage. Easing his sword a little from his scabbard, Kicker walked as quietly as he could into the clearing.

"Ho! Ha! Take that you!" A boy was swinging a toy sword that he had obviously made. It's composition was crude but whatever it's purpose was, it served the boy well. Horace abandoned his snooping pretense and dismounted heard more sounds coming from the area.

The boy said "Save me Evan! Save me!" in a high pitched voice, then added, "I shall never let harm come to you milady," in a deeper voice and continued fighting the invisible foe. As Horace leaned against the tree and watched the fight between the tree and the boy. The tree was clearly winning, although it was not obvious to Evan. No marks showed against the dense tree's trunk and the improvised sword cracked and broke with every swing against the inanimate object. Horace let the boy have his fun, but then ignored the words spoken, and focused on the boy when his frivolous "swordsmanship" caught his eye. The boy's swings were hectic, but he was graceful, and power was behind each "death-blowing" attack. Sweat beaded his forehead, and he was focused to protect his lady. After all, the Evan was the champion of this fight. When at last the fight was over, the victor had clearly won. The boy bowed and kissed the invisible lady's hand.

Horace stepped out of the tree line concealing him, and clapped, laughing his hearty voice. The sound was booming around the forest and the child turned quickly. The joyful expression the boy was wearing turned to one of shock, when he realized he was being watched. The sword dropped to the ground and the child ran to a horse that was tied up by the porch. Horace watched in amazement and the small boy easily climbed atop the huge horse and was soon galloping toward the castle.

_Well that was unexpected_, he said to himself, and stared off in the castle's direction, then shrugged. The turn of events caught Horace by surprise and he almost forgot why he came to the Ranger's cabin in the first place. He walked up to the cabin's door, and read the note tacked to it.

_Attention! The residents of this cabin are unavailable. See Baron Arald with questions._ _Trespassers will be shot._

He read the note and frowned, saddened at the prospect of being unable to accompany his friend on the excursion, deciding that the reason for Will's unavailability was a newly received mission. However, he knew that the trip was undoubtedly important, if he received no notice of it. Horace walked somberly back to his horse, and rode up to castle Redmont knowing he would at least receive a hearty welcome from Baron Arald and more than likely visit with Cassandra. He smiled at the idea of being able to see the princess.

When Horace arrived at the castle, the guards let him in as soon as they noticed the oak leaf symbol on his shield. Horace led himself to the stables, and started to tend for Kicker. He rubbed the horse down, and removed the saddle, picking up the habit from Will and Halt on his travels, then handed his other belongings, to the guard who brought them into the castle. After the Kicker was groomed and fed, Horace tromped inside the castle's big red walls going first to the Baron, before retiring to his suite, or rather Cassandra's.

"My lord?" Horace asked, stepping inside the study, after knocking, and found Baron Arald conversing easily with Sir Rodney. Both men turned slowly as the gigantic figure walked through the doorway into the room.

"Horace?" Rodney questioned, though knew it was indeed his apprentice and after a small smile from Horace, Rodney embraced him. They laughed and shook hands and smacked each others backs, the way men do when they really don't know what to say.

They exchanged greeting and the Battlemaster said, "I really don't know how you do it, Horace, but every time I see you, you manage to get taller."

Horace smiled and shrugged his shoulders, replying, "There is always good food at Castle Araluen." Horace was delayed in his departure with the princess due to an important meeting with Battlemasters from across Araluen.

"So where is Cassandra?" He asked the men casually. The jolly expressions were replaced with grim ones.

"The princess has left the Castle." Horace raised an eyebrow, well tried to. When the purpose is to give a questioning look, the effect an eyebrow raise has isn't exactly expressed the right way if the other eyebrow follows it.

Baron Arald elaborated. "There was an assassination attempt." He paused when

Horace stood up, swore, and paced around the room. After he was seated again,

Arald continued. "After the attempt, Gilan showed up with papers for Will. It was about some raids by Skandians occurring inland. The attempt on Cassandra's life was also carried out by a Skandian. All in all, The group went to Skandia to investigate. It was thought that Cassandra's knowledge of the land might be needed, so she went, too." Horace slumped in the chair after Arald was finished and thought about danger of the quest. Danger had never really stopped Cassandra before, she was an adventurous person, and thought on her feet, but Horace was still saddened by the fact he see the princess after all. She would be well protected of course, he said to himself, after all, no one can be safer with two Rangers around. Gilan and Will, in his opinion were the best of the best, aside from Halt. No one could ever pass up Halt.

"So who is Lilly?" Horace asked again, breaking up the silence.

"A remarkable young lady, and Will's apprentice." Arald told him.

"Will has an apprentice?" he asked jumping out of his chair for the second time that day.

"Yes." Rodney told him and smiled fondly. "The girl has saved the princesses life, twice."

"Sounds like a downright natural body-guard to me." Horace told them smiling.

"Most certainly. Horrible at arm wrestling though. Quite pitiful." The senior knight replied. Arald gave him a disconcerting look and continued with the story. "Will found Evan and Lilly alone and secluded living in a house that was partly burned down." Horace sat up straighter at the mention of Evan's name._ Hm, might be the little kid in the forest_, he thought to himself. He continued to listen as Arald updated him on the facts. "They wouldn't survive the harsh winter, so Will brought them both back. Lilly had potential as a Ranger, and allowed Will to train her. Lilly has shown unquestionable dedication, saving the princess's life twice. She was the one who alerted us to the assassination attempts and tried to fend off another Skandian mercenary, when he some how accessed the princess's room. Cassandra escaped unharmed, but I wish the same would've been said for Lilly." Horace sat pondering and smiling all the while Arald told him the facts about the orphaned girl. Horace could see why this girl was a good match for Will. She was just like Will, always thinking about others safety… Horace stopped mulling things over when his stomach gave a loud growl. It is always hard for one to think, if their stomach is empty. Horace was no different, except for the fact that he was always hungry.

Both men broke off of their conversation and the Baron apologized for his in-hospitality and offered to walk with Horace down to the dining hall, but Horace waved the offer down, the two men were obviously anxious to get back to their work. So Horace quietly excused himself and proceeded to the dining hall alone.

**Enjoyed it? Then review please.**


	17. Idiots

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to story alerts and favorites Enjoy!**

**~Raider**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

The princess had arisen early that morning and as she walked outside to go for a short ride, she stopped suddenly and stared at the bundle of men who had been meticulously tied to a nearby tree. She stood outside her tent, shocked and yelled for Will.

"Will! Get out here!" Cassandra yelled towards Will's tent, and stopped where she was, 50 paces from the tree.

"What?" Will shouted back, and stumbled through the tent entrance with his cloak on backwards, his bow already strung, and as much as he tried to prove he was wide awake, Will was clearly not a morning person.

Cassandra gestured to the men, and asked "Where did they come from?"

"I don't know," Will mumbled, and put one hand over his eyes, trying to see if they were tied down, which was quite useless in the darkness of the morning. In fact, it was barely morning. "Eh, they're fine, if they start talking to you, just poke 'em with a stick or something."

Cassandra gaped and stared at Will who didn't notice and turned back to his tent.

Cassandra mumbled to herself as she was getting breakfast ready and finished the morning preparations. She mentioned a few things about crazy Rangers and idiotic criminals. Although she was quite thankful none of the men tried to make conversation, even though she kept her distance.

About an hour after the conversation, Will arose, fully dressed and completely awake, vaguely remembering their exchange that occurred very early that morning.

Cassandra glared at Will who shrugged with a small smile slightly enjoying the fact he was able to annoy Cassandra, though he realized it wasn't a very smart occupational move.

"Um, I gonna go get some water," he said, but received no response from Cassandra, so he tromped off into the woods looking over his shoulder from time to time, searching for a stream but found none. In the end he scooped some snow into his travel bucket, resolving to boil some water to melt it. When he returned back to their campsite, he saw Cassandra starting to serve breakfast onto the plates.

She caught Will's eye and told him, "Those two have been in their tents all morning. Gilan started to snore and Lilly got out of her tent carrying this piece of cloth She went into his tent, then left. She wasn't carrying anything and Gilan stopped snoring."

Will cringed at her statement. "We better wake them up. I'll wake up Gilan, you ... Lilly." Cassandra nodded at moved toward Lilly's tent. It was a tight squeeze since the tent was only meant for one person. Cassandra noticed how Lilly slept on the left side of the tent, while her weapons were on the right side, within an arms reach, and once again she Cassandra became aware of their distinct differences. A small object caught her eye though. A red book sat underneath and little oil lamp atop it. She opened the book to Lilly's spot, it was full of pictures and small words. Lilly was on the fourth page and the words on the bottom read: _Dog runs after Cat. Cat runs up a tree._ The book was meant for someone in their first school year. Cassandra looked at the sleeping figure pitifully.

Cassandra tore her gaze away from the book, and toward the sleeping girl. She nudged Lilly awake and gasped quickly she saw a knife centimeters away from her throat.

"Oh! Cassandra! I'm sorry; I had no idea that was you. Sorry," Lilly apologized, laughed quietly and sheathed her knife as if there was no difference between a close encounter with a knife and a pleasant morning greeting. Cassandra shook off the surprise, and walked out of the tent still slightly shocked.

Will, on the other hand, entered Gilan's tent and was surprised to see something shoved up Gilan's nose. White cotton hung out, and was indubitably Lilly's handiwork. Will groaned and rubbed his nose, then leaned down to wake up Gilan. Will nudged Gilan's shoulder and he would've snorted, but it was muffled. It was like the kind of sound an animal would make if it was spontaneously gagged by a fifteen year-old girl.

Gilan turned on his side away rom Will and continued to sleep. Will stood in exasperation, only to find his head hitting the top of the tent. He tried again to wake up Gilan, leaning down and nudging him harder with his fist. Gilan sat up quickly and smacked his head off of Will's. Will fell over into the side of the tent, and Lilly and Cassandra could see a bulge appear outside

"I must say that it seems that Will's 'rise-and-shine' abilities certainly put him at risk." Cassandra told Lilly and Lilly spat out the water she was drinking, and started to laugh, enjoying the princess's sense of humor. This was most definitely not the first time something happened like this when Will tried to wake someone up.

Will came out if the tent rubbing his head, and Gilan followed, rubbing his nose and head simultaneously. Gilan glared at Lilly as he sat down, and Will plopped to the ground beside him, looking slightly dazed, not realizing he was being handed a meal.

"Can we have some food?" came a deep voice from the prisoner's tree.

"I guess I better get my poking stick," Cassandra said again, and it was Will's turn to laugh.

"Most certainly not!" Lilly told them, and continued to eat. Will looked at Lilly, then his gaze changed from Cassandra, to Gilan, to Lilly again, while Gilan looked at her approvingly.

"Are you going to elaborate?" Will asked her saving his outrage for when Lilly was actually conscious of what was going on around her.

"Elaborate what?" she asked him and Will rolled his eyes, and threw his hands up in the air. "Oh yeah! Whoops, my bad. I forgot introductions. Will, Cassandra, meet our prisoners. The one with the beard is Holt. The guy with the black eye is Slade. The idiot with his hands above his head is Thorne. And the guy behind the tree, you can't see him, is Wyman." She finished, already putting more food into her mouth.

"I swear, you can eat as much as Horace," Will mumbled, serving himself another sausage and he dropped the subject with much exasperation until their departure.

* * *

><p>Will, and Gilan groaned and complained as they lifted each man onto their respective horse which meant Lilly and Cassandra got the unfortunate jobs of tying each man's hands and feet together, under their horses' stomachs.<p>

Once they were going at a steady pace Lilly had the nerve to ask Will, "So where are we going?" She was uncharacteristically peppy,

"'Where are we going?' Will mocked her, upset at his rather disrupted morning. "Now we have to take these idiots into town, thanks to another idiot!" he rebuked her sharply.

Lilly's eyes narrowed. "Now wait just a second Will." Her voice and temper were rising, Cassandra and Gilan could easily see there was going to be an argument.

"Whoa guys..."Gilan said. Lilly and Will didn't hear the warning tone from the Senior Ranger. Tug and Cricket were now facing each other, seeming to be arguing also.

"You need to grow up Lilly." Will growled, and Lilly's voice rose in pitch.

"I need to grow up?" She spoke an octave higher. "I'm fifteen! What do you want me to do? You grow up!"

"Oh! That's rich! The apprentice is teaching the master. It isn't your place to make these decisions."

"Well at lest some one is! You never tell me what to do, and have the time it amounts to nothing! All you do is scold me, because apparently I can't do anything right. Why Will?"

"Because you're impossible to teach! Your pigheadedness always gets in the way and you won't listen! How can I teach you when you won't put any effort forth."

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Because I'm a master?" Will scoffed.

"No!" Lilly snarled, "Because you don't care!"

"Watch yourself Lilly," Will cautioned, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. He walked Tug forward, and Lilly welcomed them.

"You watch yourself _Will_." Lilly hissed. "You teach me these things, now let me teach you some thing Will!" Lilly pulled her knife and waved it in the air, laughing almost manically. She could feel any other bit of control she had slip away, as she lunged at Will.

Gilan intervened.

"Stop, both of you!" Gilan rode into the middle of the fray, and glared at Lilly and Will. Lilly opened her mouth to retort angrily, but she found herself being dragged from her horse by her hair. She screamed bloody murder as her braid was yanked and she was dragged across the road. Gilan threw her up against a tree. Tears were falling freely down her face, and she cowered as Gilan leaned over her pulling her legs close to her chest out of protective habit.

"Listen to me Lillian." Gilan's voice was dark and threatening, and he stared at her with cold blue eyes. Lilly had never seen this side of Gilan before. "You were allowed to come on this trip because we thought you could handle it.

You have humiliated yourself and shown despicable judgement. I'm beginning to question my decision to let you come along. Crowley left the decision up to me and if anything like this ever happens again...it will never happen again. "His rose rose in volume quickly and Lilly jumped but Gilan didn't notice. "You will never fight with Will, if he steps out of line, Halt or I will correct him. You shall obey Will and follow his orders. He has more experience in these matters and you need to trust him." The dark expression from Gilan's hostile face evaporated as he finished and he gave a small smile in her direction. "Understand?" Lilly nodded in agreement, her eyes wide. "He cares about you. He just doesn't show it well." Gilan stood up fully, and he offered his hand in Lilly's direction. She reached forward carefully, but Gilan rolled his eyes, grabbed her hand and yanked her to her feet.

Will and Cassandra turned their heads quickly in what was thought to be a casual manner, and conversed as Gilan and Lilly approached the stopped party. Lilly walked up toward Will, and met his eyes.

"I'm sorry Will," she told him, remorseful. Will nodded, but was surprised at the sudden change in attitude, and nodded in return. A silent message, but the equivalent to an apology. Lilly turned and boarded her own horse. Cricket turned his head and looked at Lilly as she mounted. Are you okay? he asked her. "I'm fine," she told the small horse and a small smile creased her lips. She set off at a slow trot, traveling behind the others.

"Hey Lilly! Get up here!" Gilan turned and yelled over his shoulder. The carefree smile was back on his face, and she smiled back tentatively, happy to still be welcome among the party. Cassandra and Lilly rode slightly behind Will and Gilan imitating the two elder Rangers. Gilan caught Lilly flexing imaginary muscles, and Cassandra was pretending to yank some unlucky person's braid. Will turned, saw them, scowled and reached for his canteen. He sipped some daintily, pressing his lips together, with his eyes looking upward as his pinkie was raised as he drank the water. Cassandra scowled at Will and turned to look at Gilan he too was imitating some royal fop, drinking his water with his pinkie raised accordingly. Seeking solace from Lilly, she turned, expecting a sympathetic look from her friend. Lilly also was sipping water and her hand was in the similar position of Gilan and Will's. Cassandra looked upset, but tried not to laugh at the combined efforts of the cloaked trio.

It was dusk when the traveling group arrived at the village, and it was there they would find the valuable piece of information needed to complete their trip.


	18. Plans and Swords

**I got so many awesome reviews last time, so it encouraged me to update:**

**Thanks to Layel T. , Tejana, Dodo, and Muha4.**

**Muha: Haha, thanks. Yeah I'm super excited about it. I want this story to finish up so I can post!**

**And all the people who added me to story alerts and stuff.**

**More Evan and Horace coming right up!**

**~Raider**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

A loud knock came from the door, it opened slowly and hesitantly.

"Excuse me? Schoolmaster?" The large warrior ambled inside the room, and knocked over the coat rack in the process. A few snickers came from the children present, but were silenced by a sharp look from their teacher as the knight quickly bent down to pick up the fallen coat rack.

"Sir Horace?" the Schoolmaster gasped, and excited whispering filled the room.

"Horace?"

"The Oakleaf Knight?"

"He's here?"

"Where's Will?" Many questions arose by the famous knight's entrance, and more were to follow with his next question.

"I was told that there was an Evan in this class," he said, addressing the instructor. "May I see him please?" The room went stark silent. To the other children, Evan was a mystery. Evan couldn't read, but the rumors said he could ride a horse extremely well. Now the most famous knight in all of Araluen was seeking audience with him.

"Evan?" the instructor called out for the student and saw him rise from a secluded corner of the room. "Sir Horace wishes to speak with you." Evan nodded and proceed out the door, ignoring the stares of his classmates. Evan reached the door and glanced at Horace. He had sandy blond hair, a slightly crooked nose, a thin pale scar lined his cheek and his eyes were thoughtful and brown. Overall, Evan was intimidated. Horace pushed the boy out the door and nodded his thanks in the Schoolmaster's direction. As the door shut, Evan could hear the excited chattering coming from the other pupils, but the sound faded away as they proceeded through the hallway and down the stairs.

"We would like to rent two rooms," Will told the innkeeper, and the host looked at them, scowling. It was not like her to refuse guests, but the cloaked three were heavily armed.

She looked them over, and scowled spluttering exasperatedly, "Oh all right then!" Like most innkeepers, this one loved to gossip, but being the source of the commotion was almost worse. Avoiding stares from the other customers eating in the down stairs dining area, she lead them up the rickety stairs and Gilan spoke to Will.

"'Might've had better luck outside, with the way these stairs are creaking, it's no wonder why there isn't much business."

"Poor up-keeping or lack of guests, either way, there isn't enough money in this town. Those idiotic bandits made sure of that," Cassandra hissed the words to Gilan, her distaste obvious in her tone.

The moment they arrived with the mangy group of hoodlums all the towns people shuffled from their houses, joy evident on their faces, as Will and Gilan led the bandits to the towns small jailed building. Lilly heard whispers of scandal, houses and barns were burned, building vandalized, but not before they were all broken into.

"Here are your rooms," the pudgy innkeeper spoke in a brisk, annoyed voice, but it was shrill enough to drag Lilly feet first from her thoughts. Next door to each other, the women and the men, filed into their rooms, and only set down their bags, before heading back outside to rub down the horses.

Tug, Abelard, Blaze, and the other horse Cassandra was using, were waiting patiently outside, and a moment later, they all emerged to rub down their horses. A lean to in the back served as a stable much to the chagrin of the owners. Will, Lilly and Gilan moved to rub down their horses, and when Cassandra moved to tend to her own pony, Gilan stopped her.

"With a due respect, _Princess_, why don't do rub down your horse for you. I'm almost done with Blaze," he said with a smile, hoping to change her already made up stubborn mind.

"No, Gilan, I can carry my own weight," Cassandra countered, and moved to the horse. Gilan smiled and shrugged, allowing her to struggle with keeping the horse still.

Eventually the horses were rubbed down and everyone loaded their valuables from their horses, and either wore them, or hid them nearby. Even though the bandits would surely be taken care of, there was still a chance a few more might spring up, looking to earn an extra penny.

They returned their rooms, knowing that dinner would be served in a few short hours, they all planned to rest and hopefully regain the hours of sleep they had lost on their journey.

Later that afternoon, when Lilly awoke, she found her room to be occupied to three other people besides herself.

"Why are you all in here?" she asked mumbling and rubbing her eyes. "And since when does our room become the meeting place?" Gilan, Will and Cassandra smiled, at what seemed to be an inside joke. "How long was I out for? I always hear people walking around. What were you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Lillian," Will said, once she finished ranting. "We have a job for you."

"Is it possible for you to walk any slower?" Horace asked Evan, as he led him out of the castle. Evan's bag bounced against his back. The two had stopped at the Ward dormitories before leaving the castle, and for some reason, Evan knew he wouldn't returning for some time.

"Can you walk any slower?" Horace asked again, and hid a smile. Evan frowned at the statement, and he had to jog, to keep up with Horace's massive strides.

"I'm trying to keep up with you! It's like running next to a very fast cow!" Evan said to Horace in a frustrated tone. Horace turned his head discreetly and tried to hide his widening smile, but Evan realized his leg was being pulled when the knight coughed loudly to hide a laugh. "Where are we going?" the boy asked the knight, realizing that it probably wasn't the best idea to call someone with a sword a cow.

"To the cabin," Horace told Evan and he saw the boy's eyebrows crease together.

"You were the person who was watching me!" Evan exclaimed." That was creepy."

Horace laughed and replied jauntily. "Yes, I was watching you." Horace snickered and laughed when he thought of the one-man-scene Evan acted out. Horace stopped himself from voicing an imitation of Evan when he stopped he remembered his own games. Horace simply smiled again, and lead Evan to the stables.

Evan was already familiar with many of the horses there and patted a few on the neck as he passed. Horace instructed him to stop as they were in front of Kicker's stall and lifted Evan onto the back of his horse, and then when Horace mounted Kicker, the two rode off into the nearby woods.

The surroundings were familiar, but Evan was a tad surprised when Horace stopped at the cabin.

"All right. We'll stop here." They dismounted at Will's cabin. Horace knew that Will or Halt wouldn't mind if they came home, and found the little house occupied, as long as there was a pot of coffee brewing. Horace stepped down from the horse and found Evan falling on top of him.

The tall knight awkwardly caught the boy, mainly by using his face, and heaved Evan off of him shouting, "Why the hell did you do that? No one enjoys having anyone fall on them, let alone getting a taste of their butt!" Horace spat on the ground and eyed Evan warily.

"Sorry," Evan mumbled and kicked at the dirt. Horace nodded once and proceeded up the steps. Evan followed obediently, and the knight pointed out the room he would be sleeping in. Evan was to sleep in Halt's room, which was Lilly's for a short while, and Horace was going to sleep in Will's room.

"Stay inside." Horace told Evan as he went back outside to rub down, and groom his horse.

* * *

><p>"Are you crazy? They'll eat me alive!" Lilly screamed, jumping up from her seat on the bed. She was pacing and muttering mutinous things, words no girl should ever say.<p>

"Told you she wouldn't like it," Gilan told Will knowingly. Creative people were known for plans, but Rangers were known for ingenious ones.

"Lilly, " Will sighed, "it will work. The townspeople already know about three Rangers. We can use this to our advantage."

"I trust you Will, but this...this is _insane. _You expect me to walk into a _tavern_ full of stinky, sweaty, crude men, and sweet talk information out of them? Well, let me tell you something. My way isn't gonna be sweet, and there won't be much talking." Will, Gilan, and Evanlyn cringed, then slowly moved away from her. "Fine Will. Fine." Lilly told them, throwing her hands up in the air. "I will do it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Lilly huffed angrily into the hallway, stopped, then turned suddenly heading back into the room.

"This is my room! Get out!" Wanting to abate Lilly's rage, Will and Gilan, silently but quickly headed into the hallway. Evanlyn looked at Lilly sympathetically, then groaned in frustration.

"I feel so useless," she said to Lilly.

The apprentice Ranger looked at her and nodded. "I understand. You can't do anything, because we need you. You are the princess, we have to protect you and in order to do that we can't have you taking any risks."

"Exactly! And fun is risk, well, most of the time. I wish I was the one who got to go into that bar," Evanlyn said dejectedly.

"Really?" Lilly raised and eyebrow questioning her. "Why?'

"It's something different to do. The past few weeks I have been acting like a housewife. Which doesn't make any sense at all; I'm not married!" Lilly smiled, and moved next to Evanlyn, giving her a hug.

"It will be okay. I'll talk to Will." Lily reassured her.

* * *

><p>"All right Evan, let's go see how you are with a sword," Horace told the boy, after their early dinner. He leaned back and patted his stomach, watching Evan's intensified curiosity displayed.<p>

"Huh?" Evan asked.

"You know one of those sharp whacking sticks? The ones I use," Horace told him slowly, trying to keep a smile off of his youthful face.

"Yeah, I know, a sword. What about it?" Evan asked dazed.

Horace smacked his forehead. "I...want...to...see...you...use...a...sword," he told the boy slowly.

"I can't use a sword. I don't know how," Evan told Horace wisely.

"Well of course you don't know how to use a sword!" Horace bellowed at him. "Why else would you be here with me?"

"Why am I here with you?" Evan asked the severely annoyed knight.

Horace took a few deep breaths, walked around the room, and sat back down on his chair. "Tell me Evan," he started, "how old are you?"

"Eight."

"Eight," Horace repeated slightly amazed at the boy's young age. "You look as if you could be ten."

"I've heard that before," Evan said, looking out of a window. Although Evan was tall for his age, he still had the attention span of a eight-year-old.

"Evan!" Horace said, snapping Evan's attention back on him. Horace got up, and went into his room, coming out with two practice swords. Horace signaled for Evan to get up and the boy did so. The strong knight moved the table in a corner of the room, and pushed the few chairs away.

He tossed Evan a practice sword saying with a smile on his face, "Whack away."


	19. Bar Fight

**Hullo all! Thanks to everyone for the bunch of reviews-Muha4, Experimental agent 1123, Tejana, Sakari, CTMurphy, and Dodo123! Geez, I must be getting popular. ;] Either way just a warning, as much as I hate swearing, I felt it was necessary to develop the characters of well...characters. **

**Any ways this chapter becomes second favorite due to the action! I hope you enjoy and if you do, a review might be nice. **

**~Raider**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"Will, I really don't want to do this!" Lilly told Will, turning around on her horse with an anguished expression.

Will sighed and replied, "Lilly, we have been over this, don't chicken out now."

"Do I have to?" she asked again, and Will looked at Gilan.

"Yes," Gilan told her sharply.

"Fine!" she yelled, and rode a head of them. "Idiots, asses, nincompoops," Lilly muttered under her breath, calling them every name she knew.

Lilly's mind snapped back to the present as she neared the tavern. Her cowl shadowed her face, and it was impossible to tell the gender of the rider in the rising moonlight. She stopped and dismounted, not bothering to tie Cricket to the post, which most riders, who didn't trust their horses, used.

Lilly clicked her fingers together once, a single time, which meant "stay". She recalled the plan as she opened the alehouse door. Lilly would "sweet talk" the bartender, which meant something different to Gilan and Will than it did to Lilly, and then knew Will and Gilan would come in later to back her up, if needed.

The smell of ale and sweaty men hit Lilly in the face and she walked through the door. It took all her willpower not to curl her lip in disgust, and it took all her strength not to vomit. She walked into the room, looking at her possible opponents, or as Will liked to call them, her _vendees. _They men paused and looked up at the newcomer, eyeing the recurve bow and the large saxe knife. The weapons the stranger used were intimidating, and small foreigner walked confidently and slightly defiant. He knew how to use them well.

Conversation started back up again, each of them noting to beware of the newcomer. Lilly made her face a mask and lowered her cowl. The subtle movement caught one man's eye and he gestured to his friend anxiously, realizing the stranger was a woman. The news of a woman's presence in the bar spread like wildfire, and if possible, the tavern was more silent then before.

A sharp loud whistle rang out, and Lilly whipped her head around at the sound, pinning the man down with a vicious look, and subduing the laughter. The tavern became hushed once more, and Lilly proceeded toward the bar. She sat in a seat that had been cleared for her. Her back was facing the door, and overall, she hated the seat. Lilly preferred to sit in a corner and watch everyone, completely positive no one was able to surround her; she felt venerable.

"What does the pretty lady want?" the bartender asked, putting his face closer to hers than needed. Lilly curled her lip in disgust of the man's acrid smelling breath. _Cheep whisky, _Lilly thought, shuddering internally.

"Coffee," Lilly told him curtly. "And if you insist on putting your face closer to mine, I might have to remove an ear or two. " The bartender laughed, and Lilly's eyes narrowed.

"The pretty lady thinks she can hurt me!" he yelled aloud to the nearby tables. The men guffawed stupidly.

"Idiots," she murmured to herself in a low voice. Her patience was wearing thin, and she took a deep breath trying to control her anger. The bartender delivered her coffee to her, and Lilly sniffed it. "Why did you put whiskey in here?" Lilly asked in disgust.

"There is no ale in there. The lady ordered coffee and so I gave her coffee," he explained.

"Let me tell you something," Lilly gestured for him to lean forward, which he did so. When the man was close enough, and Lilly unsheathed her saxe knife quickly, pinning him to the high table by his shirt. "Listen _buddy._ No decent person would ever come in here, but then again, I'm not a decent person," Lilly shrugged as she spoke, and the helpless man gulped while Lilly continued. "I've come for information, you if don't give it to me and I will slit your throat. Your companions can watch you bleed to death, and after I am done with you, they will love to give me the information. I will then do the exact same thing to them." A cruel smile crossed her lips and the drunken bartender relented.

"I will tell you what you want to know," he resigned, thinking the girl was young to be seem so completely invulnerable.

"Good," she said with a smile. "Where can I find Pierre DeFrank?" The bartender swallowed again, his eyes darting left and right searching for some help. He met the eyes of a large man across the room briefly, and the man stood crossing the floor quickly but quietly. As the man leaned over Lilly with a sword, Lilly spoke and shook her head slowly.

"If you were to kill a lady, when her back was turned, what kind of position would you be in?"

"A lady?" the big man asked her. "You are naught but a girl, maybe fourteen years of age at least."

Lilly bristled at the insult, grabbing her long bow, leaving the bartender pinned to the table. She turned at spat at the man, "I am fifteen, and can use a bow better than you can handle that ungraceful piece of metal you call a sword."

"Really?" he asked mockingly. "The bitch wants to fight!" The rebel was obviously popular with the crowd, and tables were moved out of the way, and the other observers formed a circle creating a ring, in which Lilly and her opponent faced each other. Lilly looked around for Will and Gilan, and saw them come silently into the room, joining in on the spectacle. She swallowed her fear, and forced a smile onto her face, after all she might just live.

Lilly unsheathed her throwing knife, from the leg sheath on her thigh, causing several hoots and hollers from the drunken crowd, and held the blade flat against her wrist. She rolled her eyes, and moved to the opposite end of the ring. When she nocked her bow, the observers spat in her direction.

"BOO!" the crowd hissed and yelled. Lilly realized that a recurve bow at twenty paces, made the fight unfair. She threw the bow into the crowd, along with her quiver. Gilan and Will made sure they caught her weapons. Lilly sighed realizing that it would be folly to fight an opponent with a sword, when all she had was a throwing knife. The saxe knife was still in the bartender's shirt, and he was still stuck to the table. She smiled at the idea, but Lilly swore under her breath, knowing she had bitten off more than she could chew. Her skill with her knife was less than that with her bow, and in that sense she was really starting to worry.

"Begin!" A voice rang out in the bar and the men cheered loudly, drunk on ale and excitement. Lilly needed another weapon and she searched around the room for anything she could use. Finding a broom leaning against a pillar, Lilly grabbed it quickly; moving opposite of her opponent ensuring the same space was created. She snapped the broom off at the base, holding onto the handle, and placed her knife back in its sheath. The challenger grinned and attacked viciously, throwing wild strokes. Lilly blocked them with the broom stick and each stroke fell onto the middle. The wood of the handle was either very strong, or the blade was blunt, but either way it served its purpose.

* * *

><p>"How did she get herself into this mess?" Gilan asked Will, yelled above the screaming crowd and cringing as each stroke range loudly off of the baton she created.<p>

"I have no idea," Will told him, pain lined his face. "Should we intervene?" He asked Gilan nervously.

"No need," Gilan said to him. "Look!" Gilan gestured to Lilly. The senior Ranger's sword experience allowed him to see the attack before it occurred.

* * *

><p>Lilly saw the opening her opponent created, his sword dropped to the side, and he was slightly leaned over breathing heavily. Lilly sprinted up to the man, and he stumbled backward not expecting the sudden acceleration of his adversary. Lilly slammed the pole onto his shoulders, and stood up quickly, sword at the ready, but he wasn't quick enough. She rammed the pole into his stomach, and he hunched over again. Gilan cheered as Lilly went to make her final move. As the rival was doubled over, she made a smashing blow to the back of his knees. The contender crashed to the ground, and then he felt a tickling sensation under his chin. He tried to look down and see what it was, when the knife drew blood.<p>

"If you wish to keep moving, it would be my pleasure to hold the knife still while you slit your own throat," Lilly said darkly while a cold-blooded smile crossed her face. "Now tell me," Lilly started to say, peering into the man's dark eyes. His black hair was greasy and matted to his head with sweat. "Where is Pierre DeFrank?"

Lilly pulled the knife away slightly as her prisoner smiled and spoke in his low rumbling tone.

The man smiled, and his yellow crooked teeth showed and, the smell of ale wafted into the air. "I believe you have just met him."

**Review?**


	20. Sausage

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Hopefully you'll stay with me when I publish the sequel... Thanks to Muha, and Dodo for edting, kmacroxs. Now, for the rest of you...I realize your "busy" but how hard is it to review? Why do you think they give us those stats? I can see all of you... Please review.**

**Chapter 20**

**(In dedication to my Italian Family and those who understand the seriousness of sausage)**

"What?" Evan asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up groggily.

"Get up!" Horace told him gruffly and walked out of Evan's room. Evan looked at the retreating figure, and slumped back onto the bed, asleep, before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>"EVAN!" A voice yelled, and something blunt poked Evan's back roughly. "Get your fat behind off the bed!" Evan grunted and turned over. Horace threw his hands up in resignation, and went to exit the room when he got an idea, a very Halt-like idea, an idea so humorous, Horace wondered if such a thing had ever happened to Will...<p>

* * *

><p>"Oomph!" Evan landed in the snow outside the cabin with a crash. "Aaaaah! Snow in my pants! Snow in my shirt! Cold! Cold! Cold!" Evan pranced around awkwardly, trying to dislodge the ice. Horace leaned against the doorway laughing and clutching his sides. Evan walked up the porch stairs, and looked at Horace maliciously as he passed him. Horace was still laughing when Evan walked into his room.<p>

"I have no idea why I haven't thought of that sooner. It was quite Halt-like." Evan could hear Horace talking to himself, and the smell of coffee came from the small kitchen area a few minutes later.

Evan slipped on his tight trousers, a short tunic, and a vest. The clothes were thick, and because they were wool, somewhat waterproof. He stumbled out of his room, still pulling on a shoe when Horace called him.

"Breakfast!" Soon enough, Evan was sitting at the table, with a knife in his right hand and a fork in his left, before Horace even turned around with the plate of sausages. Horace started suddenly when he saw Evan already at the table staring at the food hungrily and put the sausages on the table quickly, fearing a ravenous attack from the boy. After walking back over to the stove, he grabbed the coffee pot and the small loaf of bread. Horace sat down in his place, then saw one sausage left.

"What the heck did you do?" Horace looked at the plate, and looked underneath the table, wondering where the food had gone. "Where is the sausage? I made five!" Evan shrank in his chair as Horace bellowed at him, and tried to conceal a burp.

"I had a couple." The boy told him meekly.

"A couple? A couple, you say! You had four bloody sausages! I made three for me, maybe four if couldn't finish yours, but you went along a scarfed them down!" Horace's face was red and he was breathing heavily.

Evan tilted his head toward the ceiling and muttered snootily, "It's what you get for throwing me out in the snow." It was the wrong answer.

Horace gave Evan the evil eye, and quickly ate his sausage. "Come with me," Horace said darkly. Evan followed the knight outside and struggled to get on the horse, when Horace motioned for him to mount. The knight offered no help. Horace sat in front of him, and Evan hesitantly wrapped his arms around Horace's waist. They rode Kicker into town and Evan recognized their stopping place- Miss Jenny's restaurant.

Horace turned and spoke to him as he got off the horse. "I hope you remember how we came here and what roads we took because you are running home." Evan looked at Horace suspiciously, not sure if the statement was for show. "Come on. You are gonna be helping Jenny today. While I get to 'supervise'...maybe I can get some food from Jen..." Horace walked off towards the front of the restaurant, leaving Evan alone in the alleyway.

"Um, okay then. I guess," Evan followed Horace but stopped when a door opened suddenly in front of him, and an apprentice stumbled out, rubbing his head.

"Ladle?" Evan asked and the boy slumped against the wall, nodded. "Horace says I'm supposed help Miss Jenny. Where is she?" Evan asked. The boy Evan was talking to stood up, deciding he had gotten enough fresh air.

"Come on, I'll show you." The apprentice opened up the side door, and led Evan through the hustle and bustle of the busy kitchen, and led to Miss Jenny.

"Miss Jenny?" The boy asked.

"Yes, Jeremy?" The famous chef directed her conversation away from Horace, and looked at Evan.

To Horace she asked, "Is this him?"

"Yep," Horace nodded and Jenny frowned, hugging her ladle closer to her chest. Jeremy returned to his task.

"All right Evan. I got a fresh shipment of flour, and you will be moving it. Have fun." Jenny led him outside to the shed, and showed him the flour bags. She then led Evan to the storage room inside her restaurant. "You will need to move the flour bags from there," She gestured to the shed outside, "to here." and pointed to the storage room. "Go ahead and get started." Evan looked at the shed, shrugged and walked outside.

Within ten minutes Evan was puffing and sweaty, The flour bags were heavier than they looked, and as he transferred each bag, he got looks of sympathy from the apprentices and younger cooks. While Evan was resting in the flour shed, he heard steps nearing and jumped to his feet and started getting ready to haul another sack.

"Would you like some water?" A little girl walked into the shed and had a glass of water in her hands. Evan plopped back down, and chugged the water gratefully.

"Thanks." He told her and the girl handed him another glass.

"I thought you might be thirsty." Evan took the second glass and drank it slowly.

"Thanks again..."

"Marie." She told him

"Thanks Marie." The girl blushed.

"So, tell me, Marie, how come you are in the restaurant? Do you work for Miss Jenny?" Evan asked.

"Oh no! I'm too young. She dosen't accept eight year-olds as apprentices. My dad works for her." The girl stared at her feet, and Evan looked at her. She had curly blond hair, and it fell in ringlets on her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled and she looked back up at Evan. Marie caught Evan staring at her, and he quickly looked away.

"So..." she started.

"Evan," he told her.

"So Evan..." Marie turned suddenly at the sound of Horace yelling Evan's name. "I have to go" she said quickly and grabbed the empty glasses, and walked quickly out.

"Evan!" Horace walked inside. "It's about midday. How about some lunch?" Evan nodded eagerly and Jenny provided him with a simple, but luscious meal which Evan devoured quickly. He had a sandwich with fresh baked bread, with ham and a few vegetables. Horace ordered Evan outside again, as soon as he was finished the meal. Evan lugged the rest of the flour inside, and as soon as he was done, he collapsed against a wall with relief, and Marie quickly gave him a glass of water, but she disappeared from sight, before he could thank her. When Evan went to report to Miss Jenny, he placed the glass on a counter, and she inspected his work.

"Good job," she told him, and handed him a paper. "It has your directions home." The chef turned to walk away, when Evan called her name.

"Miss Jenny?" Jenny whipped around suddenly and face Evan.

"What?" she asked, rather hastily having absolutely no time for dilly-dallying.

"Can you read this to me?" he asked her quietly.

"What? Why should I waste my time reading this to you? Read it yourself." Jenny replied quickly and started to return to her work thinking Evan asked only to distract her more, from the burning pot of sauce three stoves over.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Evan told her quietly embarrassed.

"Oh...my apologies." She took the paper gently out of Evan's hand and read the note:

_Evan, I said you would have to run home, so you shall._

_It's what you get for eating my sausage._

_Go left out of the front of the restaurant, the go past the tailor._

_Take the trail off the road toward the cabin._

_Don't get lost,_

_Horace._

"Well Evan good luck, and don't get lost. Stop by again soon!" Evan nodded his thanks as he headed out of the restaurant. With his fabulous work ethic, Jenny had forgiven him for breaking his precious ladle. He started out running at an easy lope, and quickly passed the tailor, heading into the woods, starting to snow. Then small flakes quickly turned to water, then ice, leaving him freezing.

When the cabin was in sight Evan sprinted up to the doorway, and barged inside. Horace was sitting at the table, drinking his coffee and reading a book.

"It's about time you..." Horace said, still looking at his book, but when he looked up at Evan, the jesting attitude faded. "Oh my gosh!" Horace jumped out of his chair and ran toward the boy. Evan's face was pallid, and his breathing was shallow.

"S-s-s-sor-r-ry Hor-race," Evan said his teeth chattering."I'm v-v-very c-c-old."

"I can tell," Horace said, jogging to Evan's bedroom, and grabbed the blankets." Within moments of Horace wrapping the bedsheets around the boy, Evan had either fallen asleep or passed out, either way Evan was dead to the world. Horace carried Evan to his room, stripped him down, and put him to bed. He put several coals from the fire into a pan, with a lid on top, wrapped it in cloth, and placed it under the blankets by Evan's feet. All night long Horace mentally smacked himself. "Wow Horace, way to go! You get your first apprentice sick, and make him pass out. You are totally irresponsible. Even Will wouldn't have messed up this bad. _Great _joke," he said sarcastically.

Evan awoke in the middle of the night, and found Horace slumped on the floor of his room, leaning against the bed. Putting on his now-dry clothes, Evan made his way to the kitchen, and Horace awoke to find him, asleep on the kitchen table, and a plate of crumbs of leftovers next to him.


	21. Pains and Fixins

**Sad, at the beginning, and a little angsty, but it does get better. The end is near, so I say to all...prepare. Hahaha! Sorry, I felt a little ominous there. :) **

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Dodo for helping me edit, Tejana, Experimental Agent, and John Flanagan for writing books. It makes my life. **

**Haha ok! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

"WILL!" Lilly yelled hysterically for her mentor, and he sprinted into her room, with Gilan and Evanlyn on either side of him. Gilan had his sword drawn and looked around the room, for the possible disturbance, but Lilly was sitting on her bed, clutching her right ankle, rocking back and forth. Tears streamed down her face, and she was sobbing loudly. Will saw her and ran over to her. Kneeling on the ground, he ripped her hands off her ankle, and was testing it. He moved it left and right, and up and down, and only stopped when Lilly smacked his head.

"What are you doing?" she wailed, and moved into the corner of the room where her bed met the wall.

"What's the problem?" Will asked her seriously.

Lilly's crying receded, and she said, "It pops out." The room was dead silent when Lilly rotated her ankle. A sickening _pop_ was heard and Gilan looked away quickly when he saw her foot turn awkwardly. Lilly screamed gutturally, and drove her face into the pillow. Gilan turned toward her again, just to see it pop back into place. (DO NOT LOOK UP A PICTURE OF ANKLE DISLOCATION! YOU WILL NEVER EAT AGAIN!)

Gilan grabbed Will's arm and dragged him into the hallway. "This is bad, bad, bad, bad!" Gilan said, each word got louder as he spoke. "Her silent walking will ruined forever! Can this be fixed?"

"Shh! Will hushed him, and continued in a low voice. Forget silent walking. Any walking at the moment seems to be out of the question. What happened?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Gilan told him shaking his head. "Something must have gone wrong when the healer set her ankle."

"Come on." Will gestured back to the room, seeing no other reason for the discussion to continue. Lilly could not be a Ranger. Silent walking and unseen movement were key in the Ranger corp, and frankly moving on at all with Lilly with us is out of the question."

"Wait," Gilan grabbed Will's arm. "You sound like your suggesting she would stay behind. " Will refused to turn around, but said, "I don't like what I'm suggesting either. I would like to continue on with you and Cassandra, but we all have to make sacrifices." He sighed and opened the door to Lilly's room.

They entered and Lilly was still on the bed, crying softly into her pillow . Evanlyn sat next to her patting her back crooning softly.

"Come here Lilly," Will said to her. When she didn't move, Will picked her up, cradling her, and sat on the bed. Her arms were around his neck, and Will rocked her back and forth, shushing her softly.

"It will be okay," he told her.

"No it won't!" Lilly picked her head up off his shoulder, and said the words quietly with much conviction. "I will ruin any chances we have of moving unheard. With my ankle, it will be impossible for me to pass the final test." She said the words quietly, thinking along the same lines as Gilan and her voice lost its normal excited tones, replaced with ones of depression and sadness. Will tightened his arms around her as she put her head on his shoulder again.

"Wait a minute, Lilly. Tell us how this happened," Gilan told her jumping to his feet from his spot on the floor.

"What do you mean? You found me on the floor of Evanlyn's room when the assassin..." Lilly trailed off and Gilan interrupted her.

"No wait. I don't mean about what happened back at the castle, I mean how you found out that you ankle pops when you walk." He said with a cringe, and Lilly stood, then shooed Will off her bed.

"I was sitting here, and that brace that the healer put on my foot was pinching me so I took it off. " Lilly mimed the actions, to show Gilan what had happened. "My ankle didn't hurt at all, so I moved my foot around, and _that_ hurt. A _lot._"

"I've got it!" Gilan said loudly, making Lilly jumped and cringed. "Lilly, you could walk around in the brace, right?" She nodded."So all we have to do is keep your ankle compressed, and it won't pop." He explained it simply. It made complete sense, and Lilly smiled broadly, and she kissed Gilan on the cheek when he ripped a thick strip of fabric off the sheets, and quickly, but tightly wrapped it around her ankle. Her companions watched anxiously as she tied the last knot. Lilly put her foot on the floor and paced around the room.

"Gilan! It works! You are a genius!" She hugged him tightly, then grabbed Evanlyn's hands, the two of them danced excitedly around the room.

* * *

><p>"Lilly are you ready to go?" Will knocked on her door loudly, and she emerged still smiling from the mornings events.<p>

"Come on!" Gilan yelled. He was halfway down the stairs and out the door, by the time Will, Lilly, and Evanlyn reached ground level.

"Some one is sure excited to interrogate a pirate," Evanlyn mumbled under her breath and Lilly laughed softly as they quickly mounted their horses and caught up to Gilan, in the lead.

* * *

><p>The group rode until they came to a small inn, and restaurant. DeFrank and the senior Rangers arranged for their meeting place to be out of the way. The tussle in the tavern the night before, spread around the town like wildfire, as happenings seem to do in small towns.<p>

The group entered the small out-of-the-way inn and found the pirate already seated at a corner table, chatting with one of the pretty serving girls. The girl he was talking to tried not to show her distaste, but the tension in the room was almost tangible.

"DeFrank!" Will approached the man, and they shook hands. Will shooed away the serving girl, but not before ordering coffee for everyone in the group.

Lilly and Evanlyn sat in front of DeFrank, and Gilan and Will pulled up chairs ready to start negotiating.

* * *

><p>Lilly questioned Will and Gilan about Pierre DeFrank, not wanting to appear ignorant in his presence.<p>

"DeFrank is and was a pirate." Will told her, having previously been given the information by Crowley. "He severed as a spy in the second war against Morgarath, and bordered the coast, along Morgarath's lair. He was also a recruited spy, so when the war was over, he went back to the way he earned his living before: pirating."

"Well, that's great and all, but why do we need to find him?" Lilly asked Gilan.

"We can't trust just anyone to ship the princess to Skandia, so he was the ultimate choice," Gilan smiled.

* * *

><p>"Lilly? Lilly? Lilly!" Will punched her lightly on the shoulder, and her mind snapped back to the present.<p>

"What Will?" She retorted. Will gestured to the coffee that was placed in front of her, and her face lit up in surprise. "Yes! Coffee!"

"I have come to the realization," DeFrank stated importantly, focusing the attention on him, "that you Ranger people, have a very unhealthy addiction to caffeinated beverages." Lilly snorted, and started to laugh.

"I doubt your _alcoholic addition_ is any better," Evanlyn said and Lilly, Gilan, and Will chuckled in agreement, then DeFrank joined in.

"Okay you jongulars," Evanlyn guided the conversation away from addictions to the important matter of passage to Skandia. "Mr. DeFrank, we need passage to Skandia." The precocious laughter died instantly.

"There are bad happenings in Skandia." The pirate said, severely. "No one in their right mind would want to venture there."

Will smiled grimly. "Exactly."

* * *

><p>The next four hours were spent negotiating, and a important decision had been reached. The team's horses would have to remain in Araluen. A trustworthy companion of the DeFrank was to bring the horses to Castle Araluen, and there the group would meet with King Duncan, if all went according to plan.<p>

Evanlyn, Will and Gilan haggled, for most of the time spent with DeFrank and Lilly listened and dined on the inn's delicious meals, tempting the barterers.

"Ok, We'll pay you double what bargained for, if we leave tomorrow."

"No deal, it's impossible to have everything ready. I still need to find someone to take your horses to Castle Araluen. And that's going to cost you..."

* * *

><p>Once arrangements were finally completed and all the kinks in schedules had been worked out. The departing date was set for the next week. Food would need to be bought, and everything that needs to be prepared for a voyage, would be prepared. The group had a long week ahead of them, and everyone was getting antsy, there was no time to be wasted.<p>

**Review!**


	22. Heirlooms

**Wow! My hits and readers thing for stats has gone through the roof! It's never been higher! A true record! Thanks to my ever faithful reviewers: Tejana, Experimental Agent, Hunter of Artemis, Muha, Kmacroxs, and Dodo for editing! This chap wouldn't be up if it wasn't for you guys...well gals.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

"Evan?" Horace walked into his apprentice's room and found him seated on the floor with an opened box in his hands. "Evan, I told you to come outside for training five minutes ago. Where were you?"

Evan looked from the wooden box and to Horace. "Look what I found," Evan said slowly and handed Horace the box.

"What is it?" The knight rummaged through the items seeing only two rings and a chain.

"It's my parent's things. I found it hidden in there. " Evan pointed to a hole in the wall. The wooden sideboard would've covered up the space, but for now it was leaning against the leg of Evan's bed, on the floor.

"Your parent's things? Why would they have been hidden here?" Horace asked, handing the box back to Evan and peering into the neatly crafted empty crevice.

"I don't know, but it is Lilly's work. No one else could have been that neat, and she did something similar to hide her extra arrows. Let's go." Evan dropped the box on his bed and grabbed the practice sword sitting beside the dresser. "I'm done with this." His face was stony.

As Evan walked out of the room, Horace looked at Evan. Something was most definitely wrong. _I take it he never knew about the box. _The warrior said to himself, puzzled. He shook his head slightly and walked after Evan wary of the boy's strange behavior.

* * *

><p>"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Evan yelled at Horace, the two had been practicing for hours, and Horace, more physically fit than Evan, was tired and worn out, while Evan was still fighting with the same enthusiasm and strength that he had started the drills with. As the tall boy waited for Horace to stand back up, Evan walked calmly up to a tree and started to attack his invisible foe. Upper cuts, side cuts, and backslashes were performed with incredible accuracy- for only the week of trainng Evan had experienced. Horace watched Evan for a while wondering how his newfound exactitude related to the scene that occurred.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He dosen't know anything and neither does Lilly! She thinks its okay to hide information and family heirlooms, because I don't know enough control to respect them! I am just a immature eight-year-old! <em>"Urrrrrrgh!" Evan attacked the tree angrily, hacking away at the already damaged bark. After the ten minutes of fury resided, Evan slumped to the ground with his head and arms on his knees. He could hear the leaves and sticks break under his mentor's feet, and the ground vibrated slightly at each step.

"Go away Horace!" Evan said loudly.

"Nope," Horace said shortly and sat on the ground next to his student. "What's biting you?"

"Nothing! Now leave!" Evan said, and when Horace showed no signs of moving Evan stood up quickly only to find himself being pulled back down to the ground. Horace took his hands off of Evan's shirt, and the boy stayed still.

"Really Evan, tell me. I know you are upset about that box, but I don't know why. Talking will make you fell better," Horace added and shrugged when Evan gave him a disgusted look.

"I don't want to talk," Evan said, but started to speak again when Horace stood up to leave. "Lilly is a pain."

"Most girls are," Horace added softly and smiled fondly at the image of Cassandra, they were considered a couple by many, but Horace slyly ignored it.

"But Lilly is a bigger pain than most," Evan said loudly. "Why on earth would she want to hide what she found from me? It's my parent's wedding rings, and my mother's chain. She can trust me. I am responsible."

"More responsible than most people your age," his mentor added kindly. "Maybe she was saving it for something special."

"But we tell each other _everything,_" Evan was now kneeling looking into Horace's face, his own was lined in pain.

"You feel betrayed," the knight said simply, breaking into the heart of the matter.

"Well no duh!" the student said loudly. "She's gone." Evan said simply, speaking in more ways than one. Horace looked away in discomfort. "I am going for a ride." Evan stood up and walked toward the stables. _There's more to Evan than what I see..._

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, my lord?" Horace knocked softly on the oak door that was the entrance and exit to the Baron's office. The Oakleaf Knight opened the door slightly and peered through the crack that was created. "My lord?" Horace said a little bit louder.<p>

Arald jumped at the sound of Horace's booming voice, and looked at the door.

"Come in, my boy! Come in!" The knight ambled into the room, and sat himself onto one of the many plush chairs that decorated the study, this particular chair was in front of the Baron's desk.

"My Lord, what do you know about Evan?" Horace asked, as his host poured wine into two glasses.

"A fine boy!" Arald boomed. 'We have missed him here though. The month and a half he's been gone, and definitely left the castle fall mercy to the winter gloom. It's also been hard to find someone else take up his messenger post. Ted has taken up the job temporarily, but he enjoys his beauty sleep...I have had to give him a firm talking to more than once..." The Baron continued to trail off and Horace coughed politely a few times but interrupted Arald when the Baron started to talk about grocery supplies.

"Um, Sir? We were talking about Evan," Horace told him guiding the conversation back to its origin.

"A fine boy!" The Baron replied.

"So you've said." The knight mumbled under his breath. "Evan found something Lilly hid, and it was quite sentimental, or so it seemed , but I don't know why." Horace explained.

"A truly tragic event. Will informed me about their troubles when he brought them to me. Their small farm was raided about three seasons ago. They lived near the Pictan border, but it wasn't Pictan raiders who burned their house, and killed their parents. It was Skandians. Lilly described the men's clothing and it came to match that of the Sea Wolves. For an unknown reason, more and more Skandian raids have been occurring inland. The Saunders' devastation was only the beginning. Gilan reported at least twenty some that have occurred around the countryside. The most recent has occurred here..." Arald shuffled paper's around his desk, searching for the news bulletin. "Ah, here it is!"

The Baron gave Horace the paper and he scanned it quickly:

_Dear Baron of Castle Redmont,_

_A family of five has been left homeless, in this cold season, and without food. It is my recommendation that measures should be taken to help this family continue their lives as easily as possible. The raiders were described as tall and muscular. The daughter had gotten a good glimpse of the men, and said they were wearing many furs, and carried axes, which they raised threatening the family. According to the description, the raiders seem to be Skandians._

_Report from town guard,_

_Vincent Ediel_

"Interesting," Horace mused. "I assume your are going to help these people."

"Oh yes, but indirectly and only for the cold season. Would you mind if I sent you and Evan? It would be a good cover up. I cannot send the family money directly, if I was to do so, many of the poorer folks would be knocking down my door asking for money, and we can't have that now, can we?"

Horace shook his head in agreement, then took up the job of delivering the money to the now poor family. As Arald sighed the slip of paper that assured the sum transfer, Horace thanked the Baron for his time.

"Thank you for updating me, my lord. I think I have an idea of how to help him." The knight grabbed the paper, and placed it in a well protected pocket. "Good day," Arald inclined his head in a dismissive gesture, and Horace left the Baron to his work.

* * *

><p>Horace walked into the empty cabin, and hung his sword on the one of the pegs by the door. The knight walked into Evan's room, and saw the wedding rings and the chain on the floor. He picked them up and put them in the smooth dark-colored wooden box, the placed them back into the space in the wall. Putting the wooden paneling back on carefully Horace said to himself: <em>At least he has these heirlooms.<em>

**Cheerio! Have a great day!**


	23. Departure and Accomidation

**This chapter isn't my favorite, and the writing style is a little off but it moves the plot along well. **

**You won't believe this: I got 163 hits on Saturday! 163 hits! It's awesome and 34 viewers! 34! It's a new record or something! Anyways for all those views, I only got a few reviews so thanks to Tejana, Muha, Hunter of Artemis, and Dodo for beta-ing. If that isn't a word it is now. **

**So not only thanks to my reviewers, but all the other lovelies who make me feel famous. :D**

**I present chapter 23. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Lilly awoke and remembered she would soon be leaving for Skandia. The land seemed mythical in her mind and she was excited that the voyage would make it reality.

She ran down the inn hallway, her feet bare and her shoes on her hands then banged on Will, Gilan, and Evanlyn's doors loudly, undoubtedly waking them up stealing them from the stupor of sleep. Lilly ran back quickly to her own room and shut the door, sank to the floor, her back against the door, laughing loudly. Soon enough there was loud knocking on her door and her three victims were yelling loudly.

"Lilly open this door!"

"I'm going to put you in the brig as soon as we are on board his ship."

"Be prepared to find yourself taking and unexpected swim young lady!" Lilly laughed and was now standing, her shoulder against the door, keeping it shut. The upset yelling diminished when the little landlady came up the stairs brandishing her chef knife, frowning.

"If you young folks can't be quiet, I will have to ask you to leave." The innkeeper knocked loudly on Lilly's door. "Do you hear me miss?"

"Yep! Sorry," Lilly yelled through her oak door, trying to hide her giggling. The old lady turned sharply and headed back down the stairs to continue breakfast preparations.

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning continued. Breakfast was eaten quickly with much relish, the group knew that they were going to be confined to hard rations for some time. They boarded the ship and Lilly ran around the deck asking about each and every object there.<p>

"What's that?" she would ask.

"The wheel," DeFrank answered patiently.

"What's that?"

"A mast."

"What's that?"

"A sail."

"It looks funny."

"So do you," DeFrank told her and Lilly scowled. She walked off to the opposite end of the boat pestering the other officers. "Can we get rid of her?" he questioned.

"I wish," Gilan said wistfully and Will glared at him.

"No one will be _getting rid of_ my apprentice." He looked suspiciously around at his companions who focused on their nails or a loose thread. It seemed to spontaneously take up much of their interest.

"I am going down below and if I wake up to find her nowhere on the ship...the one responsible will have to answer to me," Will retired to his bunk as the ship set off. The gray ocean crashed against the hull, and small flakes of snow started to fall. The temperature on deck was cold, and soon, the crew that wasn't needed on deck was down below.

* * *

><p>Around dinner time Will awoke to find Evanlyn Lilly and Gilan, conversing with DeFrank. Their raucous laughter could be heard throughout the ship, and Will even located them in the captain's cabin. A small table was placed in the middle of the room, and makeshift chairs were set up around it. Clothing, weapons, and everything in between was piled on DeFrank's bed. Gilan, Pierre, and Evanlyn were discussing payment. It was a very heated conversation. Lilly sat frowning on a stool when she sat up straight suddenly. She looked around the room slowly, and didn't notice Will standing shadowed in the doorway. Lilly reached for the bottle of wine, and Evanlyn grabbed it from her reach without even pausing to yell at her. She continued making her point and gave the bottle of wine to Gilan. He set it on his side of the table and DeFrank poured himself a glass of the remaining wine. Lilly frowned and Will smirked.<p>

"Nice grab, Evanlyn," Will said walking into the room. "I can't even handle her on coffee." Will looked at Lilly and she shrugged. "I've been buying decaf," he added in a whisper.

"Hey Will!" Gilan stood up and shook Will's hand, Will pulled up a small nightstand. Sitting down, Gilan informed Will about their problem. "We seem to be having some issues coming to a payment agreement..."

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and the sea life grew easier for the Araluens. Falling into a routine the group analyzed routes and created plans for the Skandian terrain, but the plans disappeared when one of the Wolfships came into view.<p>

"Skandian," DeFrank growled, one hand over his eyes.

"I agree," Will replied. "Gilan!" Will called him over, and Gilan approached.

"Wolfship," Gilan said, looking at the boat in the distance, and Will nodded. "DeFrank!" Gilan turned and barked orders to the captain. "Can you get us clothes similar to yours and the rest of your crew?"

"Of course. Jude!" DeFrank called over one of his seamen. "Lend some of your clothes to them." Jude nodded once and headed down below, beckoning Will and Gilan to follow. Gilan and Will followed Jude down the stairs and the crewman threw some clothes at them.

"These should fit you," he told them gruffly.

"Thanks," Gilan said in return, and Will nodded gratefully. The man returned to the deck, and blended in with the crewmen.

"How do we look?" Will asked DeFrank.

The captain restrained a snicker and told them, "Just dandy." The clothes fit the two men rather awkwardly. The pants were baggy, but the shirts were tight. "You look good enough. So what is your plan?"

Gilan shot Will a sympathetic smile and said to DeFrank. "You have just commandeered our ship."

* * *

><p>"Good past noon," the Skandian Captain said, and looked suspiciously at DeFrank's ship, and the two prisoners tied to the mast pole. "What are you doing in these waters?" The man growled. Although Skandians spoke the Araluen language, their accent made it hard to understand their words.<p>

It took DeFrank a moment to realize the question and when he figured out the inquisition, he replied, "I've commandeered myself a ship. You rough folk use slaves...so I am selling. I also have a fresh shipment of ale to be sold in port."

"We aren't buying slaves. At the moment there is an abundance of labor, believe it or not. As for the ale.. well," The Skandian laughed heartily. He had finally met a foreigner with the gall to drink the ale they did. The alcohol from up north had properties of stripping rust from iron. "We can always use ale. We'll lead you into port. Our current positions are about a half day off of the coast, hope you last until then." With that ominous message the captain crossed the boarding plank, back onto his ship. A horn blew and the Wolfship started ahead of _The One-eyed Lady_, DeFrank's worthy sea cruiser.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until the two ships pulled into port along the Skandian shore.<p>

"Whew!" Will breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried that the Wolfship was going to turn and the captain had second thoughts about paying about his hard liquor. I'm glad he didn't." The group was meeting in DeFrank's cabin. Will and Gilan had returned to their regular clothes. "My original plan, to be sold as slaves, didn't work out... but I am glad we thought of a plan B. Lilly, Evanlyn, Gilan and myself will stow away in the extra barrels, but make sure we do actually give them some liquor," Will added talking to DeFrank and the pirate sighed. He really hadn't thought about the extremes of this excursion, but that is what he deserved for affiliating himself with Rangers.

Lilly nodded obediently, and unconsciously, rotated her ankle. A muffled popping noise could be heard from her shoe, and grimaced. "I'm gonna have to fix that later..." She mumbled under her breath, catching Will's eye. Will nodded and turned back to the matter at hand, listening to Gilan's half of the plan.

"We will be there for the day, and halfway through the night. The cover of night will be crucial to our plan. Will and I will most likely be sneaking around then...Oh what am I talking about? We don't know what is going to happen, except for the fact that once we are out of the barrels we will blend in with the other slaves. Find out what information you can and meet back along the dock. DeFrank? Can you have a rowboat waiting for us?"

The robust pirate nodded and sighed again. "I am so stupid," DeFank told himself.

"Yes you are," Gilan said, and continued the conversation without missing a beat. After the lunch break, everyone suited up for the infiltration of Hallosham, the Skandian capital, and with the final comforting words from Will, the group departed into the barrels to wait for the signal.

**Thanks all! I hope you stay tuned for an update!**


	24. Return of the Axemen

**Another chapter, another...chapter. Ugh, that was a fail. Well thanks to my reviewers: Tejana Kayfins and Dodo for reading. **

**Kayfins: Hahaha! I'm glad you think so and I hope you keep reading!**

**And we are back to Evan...**

Chapter 24

Horace walked to the stables in search for his apprentice. Ever since Evan discovered the hidden treasures, he had been seeking solace in daily rides with Asad. Although Evan's swordplay was improving, there was no energy in his swings. The cheery boy had disappeared and was replaced with one of short temper

As the knight neared the paddock, Horace saw Evan talking to one of the other apprentices belonging to the Horsemaster. By the hectic gesturing, Horace could tell Evan was getting frustrated. The older boy waved Evan off, and Evan threw his hands in the air , then kicked the dirt bitterly. The sun was setting and it was plainly obvious he was not able to retain the comfort he wanted by his riding. Evan's silhouette, painted the ground and Horace approached him, leaving the edge of the forest. The two shadows met and Evan glared at Horace.

"What?" The boy asked, standing defiantly, his arms crossed.

Horace looked at Evan, no expression on his face and replied, "Let's go home." Horace turned and waited for no reply, trusting Evan to follow behind him.

* * *

><p>Horace sat at the kitchen table waiting for Evan to finish his chores. By the time Evan came inside, night had fallen, and firelight danced around the room.<p>

"Sit Evan." The boy did so, but the discouraged look never left his face. "Do you remember when I had you stay with Ulf?" Evan nodded slowly. "I had gone to give money to a family that had recently been raided." A light of understanding dawned on Evan's face and Horace continued. "The Baron asked me to check up on the family again, to see how they are faring... Would like you to come with me?"

Evan nodded more vigorously. "Can I _please_ come?" He was out of his seat, jumping up and down. "Please! Please! Please!"

"Okay, okay! You can come. On one condition." Evan stopped jumping and looked at Horace suspiciously.

"And that is?" Evan asked.

"You are in no way whatsoever going to get tied up in these people's affairs. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Evan committed hurriedly, and Horace worried if the decision was made prematurely. _No matter what, he promised. That should count for something._

* * *

><p>Both Evan and Horace ate a large late dinner; the two retired to bed knowing that the next day would be full of trying circumstances. And so it was. Both apprentice and mentor awoke, and silently prepared for the day, Horace cooked the meal, Evan set the table, they ate and saddled their horses, leaving the cabin, not three hours from waking up. The horses trudged through the snow that littered the ground. Both riders rode in silence, Horace dwelling on his own thoughts and Evan dwelling on his. The house was several kilometers away from the cabin, but Asad and Kicker handled the distance with ease.<p>

It wasn't hard to find the settlement, the trees grew thinner and thinner as they approached the now-burned house. The remnants of the cottage looked familiar to Evan, and upon looking at the sight, Evan's expression turned cold and stony. The image of his own home was vivid in his mind. The world that he knew had faded away into ashes. He was older now, but the sight was still a unpleasant one.

A tent had been set up near the thinning treeline, and a girl ambled outside, a sheet was wrapped around her.

"Marie," Evan whispered to himself.

Horace turned and looked at Evan suddenly, "How would you know her?"

"Th-th-the restaurant." Evan's face was pale as he answered his question.

"You saw her at Jenny's restaurant?" Horace asked.

Yeah. She was...was... well, she didn't work there, and she wasn't paid, but she brought me water when I had to move the flour bags. I don't think you would've remembered her," Evan added and Horace slowly nodded. "I can't believe this happened to her," Evan added, incredulous.

The boy didn't tear his gaze away from the passing girl, and Horace waited a few moments, then led Evan toward the tent. The two approached the small shelter, and Horace dismounted from his horse, making much noise as he did so. There would be nothing to warn the family of his arrival, so the noisy dismount made up for it.

A man exited the tent quickly and carried a heavy sword in his hands but he dropped his guard when he recognized Horace.

"You gave us the money, right?" He asked, still ready to defend his keep.

"Yes," Horace told him. "I wanted to see how you were faring. This is my apprentice, Evan." Evan stepped forward and shook the man's hand.

"Nice handshake you got there, lad." The man had a Gallic accent, and Evan hid his surprise well.

"Thank you, sir," Evan told him.

"Mighty polite, too," The man added, "Please call me Mr. Moreau. Would you like to come inside?" Moreau gestured to their little hovel, but Horace declined politely. The small tent was barely able to supply warmth to the family, let alone two other people. _Big_ people.

"Evan I am sure Marie would like to meet you. How old are you? She might be just about your age."

"Eight, sir." Evan answered, Moreau looked at Horace waiting for the boy's elder to reprimand him, but Horace simply nodded.

"He's eight, but he is also big for his age." The knight reassured Moreau.

"If you say so...Go ahead inside Evan, and get yourself warm. I will conduct our business out here with Sir Horace," Moreau told him. Evan looked at Horace, and the knight gave him a small nod. Evan ambled inside the tent to find Marie.

* * *

><p>"Is he really as young as you say?" Moreau asked in a hiss when Evan was out of earshot.<p>

"Yes. I've never apprenticed anyone so young. Actually, I've never apprenticed anyone before. I hope I am doing a good job. Although when your trainee passes out from the cold, it makes you wonder."

"He is okay now right?" Moreau's eyebrows scrunched together in concern, and he looked toward the tent.

"Oh yes! He's completely fine. I knew he was okay when he ate all my leftover's from Jenny's restaurant." Horace replied easily, and laughed.

"Miss Jenny's Restaurant? That is where I work." Moreau told him.

"That must have been where he met Marie," Horace reasoned, the facts started to fall into place.

"Marie? What about her? Who are you people? What do you want?" Moreau started to back away from Horace, and raised the large sword.

"Calm yourself. We are friends, nothing more," Horace reassured Moreau. "I had Evan move flour sacks for Jenny, and apparently your daughter brought him some water. He has met your daughter before. Now moving onto the real topic of our conversation: the money."

* * *

><p>"Evan?" Marie saw Evan out of the corner of her eye, and she turned suddenly. The girl threw her arms around him. "It's good to see you again."<p>

"Whoa Marie. Watch it." Evan heard a voice come from the opposite side of the tent. He saw a boy sitting on the floor reading a book. The boy was undoubtedly her brother. He was a few inches taller than Evan, but he acted superior to Marie. The boy had the same honey blond hair as his sister, but his eyes were a duller shade of blue.

"I'm twelve," The boy told Evan.

"Good to know," He replied smoothly. "I'm eight."

"Don't pay any attention to Bryan. He has been..." Marie searched for a word, "...restless for a while. Callia works for a dressmaker, and Paul works for a blacksmith. Dad is trying to find Bryan a job, but for now Dad, Callia, and Paul make money, and get us food." She offered some bread to Evan, but he politely declined, having had a big breakfast. The two kids in the tent looked thin, _too thin, _Evan thought. Money was definitely an issue, but Evan didn't understand why. Horace had mentioned that the Baron gave money to the family, but it didn't look like it was enough.

"Evan!" Evan heard his name being called from outside, and gave Marie a brief hug, nodded in Bryan's direction, then left the tent moving towards Horace.

* * *

><p>On the way home, Evan questioned Horace about the money issue.<p>

"Horace, something was wrong there." Evan said slowly, looking over his shoulder briefly.

"I know, but I am not sure what it is," Horace replied concerned.

"They looked funny," Evan said straight out.

"Evan!" Horace chided the boy.

"I don't mean like ugly, just funny. They offered me stale bread, but they didn't want me to have it. They were too thin. I don't think they have enough food," Evan reasoned.

"I know," Horace said quietly.

"What happened Horace?" Evan stopped riding and waited for an answer.

Horace heard Evan stop and looked behind him. "Go to the Baron! Evan go!" Kicker turned around and galloped past Evan looking the opposite direction. The boy turned and saw Kicker intercept several men wearing pelts. He didn't need to look anymore, the ax in the biggest man's hand was proof enough.

**Thanks all! 3 more to go...**


	25. Fires and Freedom

**Thanks to all who read, especially my reviewers: Tejana, Muha4, Halt's Secret Apprentice! If you hadn't seen, I put up a new story it's called Poetically Perfect, and it's basically The Ruins or Gorlan in verse. It ryhmes and is really fun to write, so check it out!**

** Ta-ta for now!**

**~Raider**

Chapter 25

They group bounced around in the barrels as DeFrank's crew brought them to shore. When the barrels were put away out of sight, Jude rapped on Will and Gilan's, and in turn knocked on Evanlyn and Lilly's. Then they sprang from the confines of their resting places, and groaned as they stretched, straightening their backs and legs. They grabbed their bows, that Jude had placed on one of the counters inconspicuously behind the barrels. The alehouse basement was dark and musty and sounds of the crew members "accidentally" getting into a fight. Gilan, Evanlyn, Will and Lilly, snuck quietly up the stairs, and left the tavern through the back door, finding an alley near the near the confines of the military fortress of Hallosham.

Lilly and Evanlyn reluctantly transformed themselves into thin skimpy dresses they wore made Gilan and Will blush in embarrassment. Will even looked away when Lilly handed him her bow. Lilly had her throwing knife, but wasn't able to carry the saxe, or the bow. Will and Gilan kept all their weapons with the excuse they were hunting deer. Taking Lilly's inconcealable weapons, the two pairs left, ready to carry out their part of the plan.

Evanlyn led Lilly to the barracks, and the two gathered blankets to hide their clothes, and put them a few yards away from the other slaves beds. It was eerie how Evanlyn knew her way around the slave yard, but the real shock came when she pointed out where she slept to Lilly.

"That was my bed," Evanlyn stared at the sleeping place, and a small tear trailed down her cheek.

"It must have been horrible." The words Lilly said were all she could offer of her sympathy. With no way to relate to the turmoil and difficulty Evanlyn faced, Lilly's words vanished in the air., but Evanlyn understood the sentiment.

"No matter. Set your things here." Evanlyn led Lilly to their new sleeping place and they both set their clothes on the stone floor. "If you follow me, you will be fine. But Lilly," Evanlyn turned and looked at Lilly pleadingly. "do not rebel. You are a slave. We are here for just one day, but act as if you want to survive for the rest of your life. Don't cause trouble and blend in with the others." Lilly eyes brightened indignantly. "Don't make me do this, Lilly." Cassandra warned, but Lilly only scowling. "Fine, you leave me no choice. As Crown Princess Cassandra, next in line to the throne, I order you Lillian Margaret Saunders, to follow my lead, and not get yourself in trouble."

"Yes Cassandra." Lilly tried to curtsy, trying to keep he annoyance from her tone, but Evanlyn waved it off.

"I just want you to be careful," Evanlyn said again. "Come on, we've wasted enough time as it is and they'll probably want us in the kitchen." Lilly followed the princess into the kitchen and obeyed the tasks set to her. The long hours Will had her fetching water, and chopping firewood, along with the runs, allowed the slave manager to set her a job with fetching fuel for the ovens. It was tiring, ruthless, grueling work. It wasn't until dinner when she got a break, and it wasn't until then that she wondered what Gilan and Will had been up to all day.

* * *

><p>"Come on we need to go through here. Watch out for the floor board. It squeaks if you walked along the wall." Gilan followed Will's instructions without questions, but Will's knowledge of the slave yard perturbed him but he hid it well, thenoth men were ordered to stable work until the meager lunch time. It lasted shortly, then the need for two extra slaves seemed to disappear, and so did they.<p>

After some sneaking and sleuthing, a conversation was overheard by the pair.

"What do you mean that the ships are delayed? We had a date set three months ago for this excursion and you are saying some...some... storm will delay it? Your people are supposed to be the best of the best- able to travel in any weather, and take down any foe. That was the specific reason we sought you out." The first man told the second venomously.

"Well, _excuse me_ Sha'zem, if I can't predict the weather. If you want to take your men out, go ahead, their deaths will be on your hands." The second replied with equal, if not more, menace.

* * *

><p>Will's eyes widened in realization, "Gilan...What kind of name is Sha'zem? Does it sound Temujai to you, too?"<p>

"Shh! Listen!" Gilan hissed, and pointed to the balcony, of which they were standing underneath.

* * *

><p>"This bickering is for children, let us go to the tent, to properly sort things out, Oberjarl." Sha'zem said to his superior.<p>

* * *

><p>Will and Gilan could hear the steps fade in the distance, but then increase in volume as they neared Gilan and Will's hiding spots. The two blended into the shadow of the balcony as their Ranger training was put to good use.<p>

Staying a good couple meters away from the two men they conversed about the little scene.

"Seems to me," Gilan started, "there is a new alliance between the Temujai and Skandia. That's super surprising. I always expected the Temujai to consider themselves above everyone."

"I guess not," Will replied, and continued." I was with Halt when they first attacked, we were able to hold them off but I will never forget what he said after that. He mentioned that the Temujai will be back eventually, maybe not within the next year but in ten-twenty years." Will recalled.

"And now they'e back, but have a treaty with the Temujai. That is definitely an interesting twist to the story." Gilan said with a smirk. The two neared the said "tent" observed the guard set up around the perimeters, and planned an infiltration.

* * *

><p>"Lilly!" Evanlyn hissed, and Lilly dropped the axe she was using to chop the firewood, and stood in the shadowed doorway with Evanlyn, and accepted the tray she gave her. There were several foodstuffs and bottles of wine it, and it took all of Lilly's willpower not to devout it hungrily. Evanlyn led Lilly up the fortress stairs, speaking quietly to Lilly as she did so.<p>

"We are going to one of the commanding officer's rooms. There will most likely be a meeting, and as slaves, we'll be able to get the information that we need follow my lead." Lilly nodded once, and understood that now was the most important part of the night.

"Turn left here." Evanlyn told her and they both entered a large and brightly lit room.

"Ah, yes, finally, food." One of the seven men said; three looked like Skandians, and the others were foreigners. Evanlyn set her tray down on a table in the middle of the room, and Lilly followed suit.

"We stay outside, and be there if anything else the sirs want," Evanlyn said and bowed slightly, Lilly also bowed and followed Evanlyn outside the room.

When the door shut, Lilly asked Evanlyn, "Who were the other men?"

Evanlyn shut her eyes and opened them again and the princess bit her lip sharply before she spoke. "Temujai." Lilly opened her mouth to question but Evanlyn cut her off. "They attacked Skandia when I was with Will, if Halt hadn't come, Araluen would probably be at war with them now, or controlled by them.

"The Temujai people spend much time away from their home and women on military trips. About ten years ago they came here, to Skandia. They wanted ships to use and they planned on eventually attacking Araluen, and our surrounding countries. Apparently they haven't given up their dream. Now they're back and in league with Skandia. I don't understand why Erak hasn't stopped this. Erak is the Oberjarl, he is kind of like a king, but the Oberjarls are elected by their Senior Jarls." Evanyln tried to clarify, but was confused and resolved to ask questions later. Evanlyn stopped talking suddenly and set her ear against the door.

"Pretty slaves you have. Ever thought of using them for a different purpose?" One man asked and Lilly's eyes widened. Evanlyn's face turned cold and her eyes had a deadly glint to them.

"Never. They are our kitchen staff, that is their purpose, and that alone. You think wrong of your purpose here Je'hamn, focus on the task at hand: Araluen."

"You speak the truth, but what of the storm you say is approaching? My superior, Sha'zem, is upset with Oberjarl Vykhan, he believes that there is no storm and your Oberjarl wishes us to remain, to prevent any Araluen attacks. Duncan must have figured out our treachery by now," The Temujai General Je'hamn mentioned to Ivan, one of the Senior Jarls.

Senior Jarl mentioned, "It would be silly to be believe our treachery was not discovered, I am just surprised we don't have any of their knight's knocking on our door now." The men in the room laughed and the meeting continued. Lilly and Evanlyn sat outside the room for around three hours listening to the conversations when the meeting was cut short by a fire. Based on the meeting, they found out that the old Oberjarl, Erak, and few of his closer advisers, Svengal, and Borsa, were imprisoned in the cellar of the Hallosham fortress. Erak had been over thrown a year ago, and not many were sure if he was still alive. Departure for Araluen was moved to a week away, and not much more was heard from the meeting when a horn sounded.

Evanlyn and Lilly could hear the men shift in their chairs and run to a window.

"Fire!"

"Our plans!"

"Gorlog's Beard!"

"Forget the beard! We are done for!"

"All of our intelligence, gone!"

"Did anyone think of making copies?"

Evanlyn smiled, "Will," she said under her breath and led Lilly to a window, and the two watched the tent light up the cold night, refilling it with warmth. "That is definitely his work. Come on, we need to make one more stop before we meet up with them at the boat." The two went down narrow hallways, and Evanlyn led Lilly down into the depths of the cellar. She peaked around a corner, and saw two guards, then took a deep breath before running out toward them.

The two guards jumped in surprise and stared at her while she was panting. "Didn't you hear the alarm?" she asked, and the two looked quizzically at each other. "The tents!" she panted, "They're on fire, and the slave master called everyone to help, even the guards!" The guards looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'll go," One said and Evanlyn, tried to look even more disgruntled.

"You need to go too!" she said to the other, but the Skandian just laughed.

"And leave you as guard? No way!"

Evanlyn opened her mouth to try and persuade him, when there was a solid _thunk_ and his eyes glazed over, as he sank to the stone floor. Behind him stood Lilly holding one of decorative wall sheilds.

As Evanlyn took her time looking surprised, Lilly set the shield on the fallen gaurd and brushed her hands off.

"Well, that was fun!" she said with a smile as Evanlyn shook herself from her stupor and grabbed a set of keys hanging on a hook, and a torch from the wall bracket, then walked down the stairs lighting the way to Erak and his companions.

* * *

><p>"Come on sleepy heads wake up..." Evanlyn nudged Erak's shoulder and he snorted, now awake.<p>

"Who? Who?" Eark asked hoarsely.

"Evanlyn. Now hold still as I unlock your cuffs," Evanlyn she answered and speedily let Erak free then tossed the keys to Lilly, and she unlocked the others.

"Let's go!" the princess hissed, and Erak leaned on Evanlyn wile Svengal along with Borsa, leaned onto Lilly for support. The group trudged up the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible. All the slaves in the yard were helping to put out the fire, when Lilly stopped suddenly, staring at the mass destruction.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Lilly dropped to her knees, letting go of Borsa and Svengal who stumbled weekly. The smoke curled up from the flames, and set apart from the darkening night sky, and the flames crackled, and popped.

"Lilly get up! We need to go!" Evanlyn yelled over her shoulder, still moving toward the row boats that would take them back to DeFrank's ship.

"Mom! Dad!" Lilly approached the fire grabbing a bucket out of a slave's hands throwing water on the fire, hoping in some way, that a pail of water would douse it.

"Lilly, come on," Svengal grabbed her shoulder and she turned hissing at the her companion.

"You!" Lilly unsheathed her knife and charged at the big man. "You...ruined...my...life!" Lilly jabbed at Skandian with each word.

"Lilly! What are you doing?" Evanlyn went to help Svengal when Erak stopped her.

"Let Borsa handle it. She's obviously not in her right mind," Erak told her gleaning what he could from the situation, even in his weak state and as soon as he finished Borsa walked up behind her, grabbed her and pinned her arms against her sides; the knife fell to the ground, grazing her leg.

"Ow! Dammit! I am so clumsy." Lilly looked at Borsa and Svengal. "What are you doing? We need to get to the boats! Come on!" Lilly bent over to pick up her knife, and Borsa and Svengal looked at her with much confusion.

"Drop it!" Erak told them and Svengal closed his mouth that had been open to question Lilly's strange behavior.

The group made it to the boats. No one had questioned them along the trek, all of the town was trying to help with the fire.

"What took you guys so long?" Gilan asked at Lilly and Evanlyn approached.

"Well, we had to pick up some extra baggage," Evanlyn said with a smile and glanced at Erak.

**Review?**


	26. Safety in Plots

**I really hope you like this one. I rewrote the whole chapter, and I'm fairly happy with how it turned out. I got great reviews from Halt's Secret Apprentice, Tejana, Dodo123, and Muha4. **

**This one's for you guys.**

**~Raider**

**PS. There is only one more.**

Chapter 26

Evan rode Asad in full gallop up to the castle, if everything went according to plan, he knew he could have a few knights withing ten minutes able to aid his master.

The guard at the gate recognized the black horse and the small figure a top it from more than 100 yards away. The boy was well known to the staff for his cheerfulness, and the guard was happy to see the boy again. Within moments, the gates had opened, and Asad had passed through. The guard yelled a greeting with a wave, but Evan didn't acknowledge it.

Asad stopped in the courtyard, Evan jumped off, then burst into through the tower's doors. Dodging the servants as he passed, Evan sprinted up the stairs, two at a time, not even taking the time to acknowledged the cramp in his side.

Evan burst into Martin the secratary's little alcove of working space and was about to run through into the Baron's office when Martin wiry hand lashed out and grabbed the back of Evan's shirt, bringing the boy to a gagging halt.

"Where do you think you're going?" he hissed.

"Let me go you blithering idiot! Horace is in trouble!" Evan yelled in the man's face, and Martin's grip strengthened. "Let me go!" he yelled again, and the door to the Baron's office opened with a _BANG!_

"What's going on here!" The Baron roared, and Alyss stood behind him, her face colored slightly.

"This boy.."

"Horace..."

"Rudely..."

"In the middle of a meeting!"

"Fighting..."

"Complete ruckus!"

"Indigently..."

"The money, and the sword..."

"Barged in here!"

"AND THE SKANDIANS!" Evan screamed the last few words over Martin, Alyss and The Baron's raised voices and suddenly, there was quiet- an erie sort of calm.

"What Evan?" The Baron asked, and now everyone was listening intently for his answer.

"Skandians are attacking Horace," Evan replied, unbelievably calm, it was hard to tell if this was a joke or not. "_Skandians _are_ attacking Horace,_" he said again putting more emphasis in his voice. "SKANDIANS ARE ATTACKING HORACE!" he finally screamed and everyone jumped into action.

"Martian call the Guards! Alyss, get sir Eric!" He said swiftly and the two seemed to disappear from the room instantly. "Let's go get your horse Evan."

* * *

><p>Evan was right. It did take around ten minutes for everyone to be suited up, and already riding toward the woods, though Wensly village and past the gathering crowd of people. Branches and trees turned to Skandians out of the corner of his eye and Evan spooked himself more times than naught, thinking he had been surrounded. A bedraggled figure in the distance grew larger with each gallop, and Evan pulled Asad to a halt before he'd even consciously recognized who it was- Horace.<p>

"Horace!" Evan yelled, and dropped Asad's reins as he ran to his master. "Horace!" he whispered again breathlessly, and stopped a pace from him, taking in everything. His mentor held a shoe in one hand, his severely dented shield was slung over his back, and with a bleeding hand, he held Kicker's reins, walking his horse to help.

The staring fest went on for a moment, until Evan finally stepped forward and embraced him. "I though you died," Evan whispered only for his mentor to hear, and Horace responded with a weak laugh.

"It'll take more than a couple Skandians to kill me!" he replied with conviction, "Besides, I've been in more than enough life and death situations than you can count. Next time you might just get to share them with me."

Evan replied, "Lucky me." Horace laughed again, then shrugged off his shield and released his reins as Evan took them from Horace, easing his burden, and the two walked to the waiting party.

* * *

><p>Within an hour, the whole group sat in the Baron's study awaiting Horace's explanation. Evan sat on the floor beside him, still holding Horace's shield, running his hand over the dents continuously.<p>

"I found out where the money went, my lord," Horace said and placed a crumpled paper sum on the table. "The Skandians had it." Horace said, and paused before continuing. "When we went to see Moreau, I had asked about the money, and he told me that, when he returned from work, he found his children tied upside down in the tent," he said breathlessly, and they all cringed.

"Strange..." The Baron said, and continued, "That's not what they're typically known for..." he contemplated out loud and gestured for Horace to continue.

"Moreau begged them to release them. They asked what he had to offer... he offered the money. Within a moment it was gone, and they're still hungry. Evan actually picked up on the issue," Horace added and Sir Rodney slapped leaned forward and slapped Evan on the back where he was sitting at his feet, making the boy blushed. "They were all thin, and it was only when he raised the point to me, I turned to answer the question, and there they were: Skandians- five of them."

Rodney whistled in amazement, and it basically surmised what they all thought. Arald nodded thoughtfully and he accepted the information, quite grateful that Horace hadn't gone into much information on the actual fight.

After a brief silence, Evan asked, "When's dinner?"

"A boy after my own heart." Horace whispered to Rodney and the Battlemaster gave a wry chuckle.

* * *

><p>On board the ship, Lilly and Evanlyn ripped some extra fabric and used their share of the day's water to tend to the prisoner's wounds. The deep scourging wounds were stitched to by Evanlyn, and Lilly took care of Svengal and Borsa, shooing Will and Gilan away, letting them tend to the more delicate..situations.<p>

Soon the Skandians were asleep like babies, and the girls also retired to their bed, exhausted from their fragile work.

Within moments the men started to develop a plan.

"Where to now?" DeFrank asked, and Will replied quickly.

"Your job isn't over yet. Now we need to get to Castle Araluen. There's a river that runs up to the castle, Erak used it before, then you'll get your pay, and we'll be on our way."

"Now wait just a minute!" De Frank objected. "I spent a month with you people and you want me gone. I'm not too sure I approve of this."  
>"What are you suggesting?" Gilan asked.<p>

"I don't even know, but if your king could use the fastest ship on the ocean. I'd be more than willing to help."

"You sound as if your committing to us," Gilan said, "That's a pretty big leap, pirate to solider."

DeFrank shrugged. "I kinda like you Rangers. You're smart, you know that?"

Gilan smiled, "You bet.

* * *

><p>Within two months later, the <em>One Eyed Lady<em> moored at Castle Araluen, and the crowd that gathered only increased with the arrival of the King. One by one, the crew and their passengers disembarked. Gilan and Will shied away from the attention as they walked down the gangplank, but Lilly beamed and waved to the crowds. Cassandra, on the other hand, had her eyes on the king. In the most dignified manner, she ran to him and threw he arms around him.

"Cassie!" he breathed in her ear, and she laughed in his embrace. Together, the two led the group through the double doors of the castle and into the throne room.

"How was the trip?" King Duncan asked, as he sat in his throne chair, and Cassandra sat next to him, ready to hear the formal report Will and Gilan had prepaired.

"Not too good your highness," Gilan answered truthfully, sending his eyes downcast, and Duncan frowned.

"What's the situation?"

"Skandia and the Temujai are working together, and they plan to take over Araluen."

"That is bad," the King agreed and Gilan simply nodded.

"Do you have any ideas of how to handle this?" he asked, and Gilan smiled at Will, who replied, "You bet."

* * *

><p>"Well, that sounds brilliant," said a sharp voice from the corner of the throne room, and everyone seemed to jump to attention. Lilly practically jumped out of her shoes from her place slouched beside Gilan.<p>

"Halt?" Will questioned, turning to the shadowed figure, and for the first time, turned his back on the king to the back corner of the room. Lord Anthony, King Duncan's secretary coughed slightly, but the King glared at Anthony, secretly wishing he was in Will's shoes, and could run to his friend the way Will ran to his mentor.

Will embraced Halt, and Halt returned it eagerly, and gave one to Gilan who was in line. Cassandra smiled at the scene, and Lilly simply looked puzzled at the way the two Ranger's seem to lose their seeming authoritative personalities.

"It's so great to see you!"

"I've really missed you!"

"How was Hibernia?"

"Is Pauline back too?"

Halt nodded, and shrugged, in response, then his voice cut through the questions, "Are you going to introduce me to the sneaker wearing my cloak?" he said, and rose an eyebrow in Lilly's direction, while Will and Gilan turned around, as if they were just seeing her for the first time.

Lilly wasted no time in walking up to him, and put a hand forth. "I'm Lilly Saunders."

"Nice to meet you," Halt replied, his dark eyes boring into Lilly's, but she didn't shy away.

"Your apprentice Will." It wasn't a question, and Will nodded. "Good luck," he said, and Lilly frowned at him, then turned back to the King, and nudged Gilan.

"When's dinner?" she hissed and Gilan shrugged, but Lord Anthony caught wind of the statement, and whispered a question to the King.

"Great idea," King Duncan agreed. To the rest of the group the said, "Why don't we adjourn again after dinner?"

"Very well, your majesty," Gilan answered with a bow, and they were dismissed.

* * *

><p>Lilly immediately ran to the stables and found Cricket in one of the far stalls.<p>

"I missed you," she breathed into his mane and the little horse nickered his agreement.

"He's beautiful," said a voice, and she turned to see Halt, in a neighboring stall with Abelard, brushing his coat, seemingly not paying attention to her.

"Hi," Lilly sighed, and grabbed an apple, from the rather full barrel, for Cricket who ate it within seconds, and she reached for another.

"Don't feed him too many, he'll get fat," Halt said softly and when Lilly turned to reply, the grizzled Ranger was gone.

* * *

><p>After a lengthy visit with Cricket, Lilly was told by one of the pages to meet her companions in an office on the fourth floor of the fifth tower as soon as possible.<p>

"I don't know what happened," Lilly heard Cassandra say as she creaped up to the door. "She just stared at the flames for a moment, and it was like she went somewhere else. I don't know what she thought was going on, but it wasn't like her. I don't know what she thought..." the Princess repeated again, unsure how else to express the situation.

"We could ask her," Halt said, and Lilly frowned when Gilan opened the door. It swung open, and everyone was looking expectantly at her, and it took all of Lilly's control not to look surprised.

"What did happen?" Will asked, and Lilly's face turned bright red.

"I-I-I-I don't remember anything," she finished shakily and stared at the disbelieving faces. "I don't!" she argued, and walked into the room, glancing pleadingly at anyone who would look at her.

A knock on the door interrupted her interrogation.

"Well, it's nice to see everyone in my office _without_ me," said a voice behind a door that hit Lilly when it opened. She jumped, and faced the other Ranger, "Hello?" he said looking at her.

"I'm Lilly," she said and stuck her hand out to the Ranger.

"Crowley," the Commandant said, and looked her up and down, before moving to his seat behind the desk.

After a moments pause, the princess broke the silence. "I'll leave. Besides, I need to freshen up," Cassandra said, and left the room gracefully.

There was stark silence. "It's nice to finally meet you at last Lillian," the commandant said, and Lilly nodded and smiled. "It's good to meet you, too, sir."

He stared at her for another thoughtful minute, nodded once and gestured to an empty chair. "Why don't you have a seat? There's a lot we have to discuss."

**Review?**


	27. Gathering

**This is the last.**

Chapter 27

Lilly was at Castle Araluen for a week-a week in Castle Araluen, and later she would claim, it was the time of her life. Every morning, Gilan and Lilly met in one of the side hallways and set up the kitchen invasion for the morning. Each day there was a different target. It went from cookies, to turkeys within the week.

"Gilan," Will objected. "This is stealing!" he said inside his room while Gilan and Lilly were sharing a tray of cookies.

"No it's not," he countered. "The King pays Rangers a little more when the have apprentices," he gestured with a cookie in his hand. "You know, to afford feeding them and stuff. Consider being paid in cookies."

Lilly laughed, and said, "And it really is training. What if I have to go in and take something?"

"You mean steal?" Will corrected, his arms crossed, raising an eyebrow.

"No, like maybe take a file from some bad guy?" she finished in a questioning tone and Will rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Then from "stealing" Halt would instruct her in archery, while Will and Gilan split unheard and unseen movement, and finally to Lilly's absolute hatred, Cassandra dragged her to the castle Healer.<p>

"No! I won't go! There's nothing wrong with me!" she shrieked and broke from the Princess's grasp the sprinted down the hall, straight into the arms of Gilan.

"And where do you think you're going?" he hissed in her ear, and blocked her attempts to punch and kick him, clicking his tongue in annoyance. "Tch, tch ,tch, remind me when we're finished here to show you how to fight. This," he said, grabbing her wrist and twisting it behind her back, ignoring her gasp of pain. "This is embarrassing."

* * *

><p>As it turns out, the trip to the Healer wasn't too bad. He claimed her involuntary flashback, shouldn't become a common occurrence, as long as she came to terms with her parents death, and her ankle problem, well, that's another story. All in all, as far as Lilly was concerned, Araluen was the place to be, so when Lilly walked up to Will's door quietly on her final day at the castle, it came as a surprise when the door swung open eerily.<p>

"Will?" she called into the silence, and saw no sign of him, or any of his things. Glancing around, Lilly finally spied a paper resting on the side table.

_Lilly,_

_First off, hi. How are you doing? I hope you're well, because as it turns out, there is a Gathering today and it will last for the course of the week. For initiation, you must make it to the grounds by sunset today- Halt's idea, not mine._

_Directions to the grounds are on the back, burn this paper as soon as you finish reading it._

_-Will_

Lilly sighed in frustration, and as she turned it over quickly she ripped the paper. Swearing under her breath in annoyance, Lilly read the directions hastily, and tossed the paper into the fireplace where a few logs had turned to coals and ash, still hot. The paper curled and smoked on the logs, soon bursting into flame, but Lilly didn't see it as she stalked out the door, muttering under her breath.

Within moments, Lilly had her pack slung over her shoulder, quiver at her back, bow in one had and a scone in the other. Seeing her fuming from a distance, the guards had seemingly disappeared when she approached, simply to avoid her. Lilly practically ran to the stables, and Cricket was already saddled by a stable hand who had gotten word Lilly was coming.

"'Ere you go, miss," the boy said, and Lilly nodded her appreciation, mounted, and rode out the gates all within twenty minutes of waking. Sadly, the day only seemed to get worse.

Around mid-morning, it began to rain, and while Lilly struggled to pull a slicker out of her bag, she slipped and fell into the mud from the exertion. After expressing her ill feelings in a quite verbal way, she followed Will, Gilan and Halt's subtle and disappearing tracks, she slouched in the saddle wearily, and frowned when the tracks disappeared completely.

A quick _snap_ of twigs, followed by a curse, pulled Cricket's ears straight up, and Lilly looked to the nearby bushes, then back to the direction she was traveling. In her way stood four boys in mottled cloaks, now more brown than green from the mud and rain. All stood holding their bows nocked, and the one in front- the leader- carried a longbow.

Lilly jumped off Cricket, holding her recurve in hand, and looked at the tallest boy in front, flipping her cowl back as she did so. _Oh, Lillian, you are so dramatic,_ she thought to herself, smiling internally.

"So the rumors are true then, " the boy said stepping forward. "There is a girl apprentice."

"What's it to you?" Lilly asked, in a tone that was showed her genuine concern but was also slightly threatening. Mud splashed he face as she stepped toward, and the boy smiled slightly.

When neither said anything else, and one of the other boys coughed, Lilly and the boy's hand both dropped to the saxe knife on their belts simultaneously.

Lilly grinned, and the boy tilted his head thoughtfully. "You certainly know how to play," he said, and Lilly mimicked his movement.

He stared at her once more, and smiled, "Welcome." And they were gone.

Lilly's path was now clear, and she almost missed one of the landmarks Will had set for her.

Turning around hastily, she righted her path, and rode swiftly through the trees. It didn't seem like she was approaching the clearing, but then suddenly the trees ended.

* * *

><p>At the sound of a galloping horse, the other Rangers glanced at the small horse that broke out of the trees. Both horse and rider seemed surprised by the sudden clearing of trees, and everyone was slightly startled at the noise. Surely the Ranger had been here before? Then why did he seem so bewildered?<p>

* * *

><p>Looking out of the corner of her eye, past her cowl, Lilly saw the other Rangers look at her confusedly.<em> They know I'm a girl,<em> she thought and stiffened involuntarily. Cricket slowed to a trot, and she spied her companions tents near one of trees in the middle of the clearing. Cricket walked toward it and she dismounted, and when she turned, she saw Will walking toward her, a grin on his face.

"So glad you could make it Lilly! It took you long enough," he added, and Lilly smiled nervously.

She glanced passed him, and saw the other Rangers staring at her. "Where should I..." she stopped, her voice unnaturally high and cleared her throat. "Where should I put my stuff?" she whispered and Will smiled.

"Just next to Gil's and mine," he whispered back, leaning forward, but Lilly wasn't looking at him. She was staring at the men who started to whisper.

"Did he say 'Lilly"?

"A girl!"

"Crowley's gone soft."

"Belching at dinner is starting to seem like less of an option."

"This is going to get really awkward really fast."

Gilan glared at them, and they silenced quickly, though it didn't make Lilly feel any better. Attuned to her stiff demeanor, he elbowed the Ranger next to him, and hissed, "Make some noise!"

The man beside him broke wind, and Gilan immediately covered his nose and walked to the other side of the clearing. "That's not what I meant!" he told him in annoyance.

There was silence once again, and Lilly covered her mouth with her hand. She coughed politely once.. twice, and then.. "AHAHAHAHAHA!" she howled with laughter, and dropped her things, and she held her aching stomach.

"He just..." she tried to form a statement, by couldn't and soon she wasn't the only one laughing. Gilan and Will joined in and the man who farted chuckled slightly. Then the whole encampment broke into laughter.

"What's going on here?" Halt growled, as he walked out of the large Commandant's meeting tent and without hesitation his gaze settled on Lilly who was on the ground laughing in pain. "Lord help us," he muttered and walked back into the tent.

* * *

><p>It took longer than normal for Lilly to set up her tent and rub Cricket down. Rangers kept walking up to her and introducing themselves to her, that by dinner, she was ready for bed. Cricket glared at her as she rubbed him down and she smiled, then poked his nose.<p>

_Your famousness is going to your head,_ he said, and Lilly smiled.

"Famousness is not a word," she corrected, and Cricket turned his head, and a dinner bell interrupted his retort. "I've got to go," she said, and smiled winningly at him.

_Bring me back something nice!_ he replied, and Lilly turned, around, running backward, and saluted him.

* * *

><p>Lilly tried to make her way to Will and Gilan, but a few other Rangers made room on the a bench at the main table, and she found herself between, two rather large Rangers- and Lilly held her own.<p>

She burped and sang with the rest of them, eating as many servings of venison as she could, and with time she found that it was here she belonged.

"Attention! Attention!" Crowley called aloud, and stood on his bench. "As I'm sure you all know..."

"Can't see you Commandant!" someone yelled out, and everyone chuckled as Crowley pushed his plate aside and stood on the table.

"As I'm sure all you know..." he continued, and proceeded to thank the hunters and cooks, then announcing the apprentices' names who qualified for a longbow, and finally introduced the newest apprentices. At the call of Lilly's name, she stood, and waved to the other Rangers,they clapped, and Gilan cat-called, making the others laugh. With a red face Lilly sat down, and she smiled at the men, who slapped her back.

* * *

><p>Later when she was walking back to the tents with Will she said, "Do you know that guy?"<p>

"There are a lot of them," Will replied with a smile.

"Ha-ha," she said sarcastically, but smiled in return. "The one who has a beard large enough to make Gorlog jealous, but is completely bald."

"Ah yes, David."

"Yeah him."

"Well, what about him?"

"He makes the best venison I've ever tasted," she replied, and Will smiled.

"And how many times have you had venison?" Will countered.

"Maybe two or three..." Lilly muttered in reply, grinning at her shoes.

"Ok. Just checking, but I'm sure it beats rabbit," he smiled, and dodged Lilly's playful punch. "I'll see you later," he finished and turned away.

"Wait!" Lilly said quickly, and Will turned with an eyebrow raised. "Do you know who that boy is?" she asked and Will rolled his eyes. "The one with the blond short hair?"

Will frowned momentarily, and shook his head. "No, sorry," he said, then grinned widely.

"What?" Lilly asked, scowling.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Will grinned and practically jogged back to the dinning area.

"Oh well," Lilly said to herself and shrugged, then muttered, "I should've learned his name."

"Mark," replied a voice from the tree above her tent.

"Hello Mark," she replied, as if she knew he'd been there the whole time. "Some might find it rude, if you listen to others as they talk to themselves," she said as she rifled through her bags, looking for a spare blanket.

"But not you," he countered, and swung down from the branch dusting his hands off on his cloak-in his own mind a picture of perfection.

"No, not me. I try not to say anything out loud unless its worth mentioning," Lilly said to him, her blanket in her arms.

"Well, good night, Lilly," he said with a small smile, and she liked the look in his eyes.

"Good night, Mark," she replied, grinning widely back, and walked into her tent.

* * *

><p>Lilly fell asleep to the sound of a bonfire crackling, and laughing erupting ever so often, and the sound itself was so pleasant, that Lilly found herself grinning along with them.<p>

When she awoke the next morning, though the day was filled with testing and a rather lengthy meeting, Lilly found herself smiling at the mottled green cloaks, and it was then she realized that, this was the first time she had ever truly felt at peace. Here, she belonged. Here, with the Ranger's she would stay, and here, Lilly had family.

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all the reviewers who have remained loyal this far! Kmacroxs, Muha, and Dodo, thank you.<strong>

**Wow. I can't believe I'm done, like completely finished. I don't even know if I'm happy about this yet. Well just thanks to everyone who as reviewed this far, I would list you all, but there's so many! Dodo, I could write you a whole page of thanks. You've been my beta since I've started, and I can't thank you enough. Your humor and critiques, made me want to keep editing and updating. And when I was super slow, you were even kind enough to poke me and say, "Hey, what's going on? Why aren't you updating?" If it wasn't for you and those other reviewers, I would've stopped long ago. **

**I know there are a few loose ends left in the story, and if you want to know what happens with them, I'd be happy to explain it, or maybe turn it into a oneshot. With that said, there will be a sequel, but it's not about Lilly. You'll see.**

**Thank you,**

**~Raider**


End file.
